The Beginning of Eternity
by idancewithvamps
Summary: Fluff isn't everything. Shouting matches, stress, unexpected guests, cheetos and much more inside this post-eclipse story. Wedding, change, etc.Bella is changed and something is different about her... ExB. Epilogue up! Enjoy! PleaseReview! First Fanfic
1. Home

Home

Home

I stared blankly at my computer screen, the glow of the monitor giving my vacant expression a ghostly look. I had been responding to my mother's last e-mail when my imagination got the better of me. I daydreamed about myself and Edward frequently during those short, solitary hours when we were not together. Today was no different. The image consisted of Edward sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight with me a mere inch away. Me. Ordinary, bland, and undeserving me. Normally my day dreams were a bit happier. But not today. Today had been hell. A bright, sun-shiny hell of a day with no one to talk to. Of course there was Alice. Of course, an over-excited vampire planning your wedding doesn't really count. It's more of a one sided conversation. But it was quite solitary without my Edward. My gorgeous, perfect Edward who never failed to dazzle me. No, today and yesterday, he had gone hunting with his brothers. The Three Musketeers, as I called them. Or in Alice's less tactful term, The Three Blind Mice.

Thank the Lord Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were coming back. Actually, they should be home any minute, I thought as I glanced swiftly at the green numbers of my clock on my dresser. I broke out of my daze and finished my e-mail to my mother. It was lengthy compared to my usual quick four or five sentence response. But seeing as I had nothing better to do, I continued to type. I gave her some interesting details on the wedding plans that I had heard Alice muttering about earlier today. Odds are, my mother probably already knew. She knew ten times more than I did, and it was my own wedding. I was probably the only bride in existence that knew as little as I did about the big day. However, I had no problem with this. This was how I liked it.

I quickly shut of the computer and glanced at my window which sat open with the cool night breeze blowing the curtains gently across the window sill. I got up and walked over to it, letting the fresh night air finish waking me. I needed to be fully alert when my love came. Then suddenly, he was there. Right in my face, hanging half inside and half out, sat my one and only love, Edward Cullen.

"Gah!" I breathed. He took my breath away with his eyes. Those dangerously smoldering golden eyes, so fresh from the hunt.

"I'm sorry, love," he said softly. He caressed my cheek then fluidly jumped onto the bedroom floor like a cat. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Before I could even think coherently for a sensible response, I was in his arms. The kiss, so passionate and deep, made my knees wobble beneath me. All too soon, he released me.

"Miss me?" He questioned teasingly.

"Until you gave me a stroke," I muttered back. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did. Did you miss me?" I smiled, knowing his response.

And right on cue, his face turned serious and his eyes to fire. "More than you'll ever know, my Bella."

I leaned into him, breathing his luxurious, mouthwatering scent. I closed my eyes as he stroked my hair. He lifted me into his arms and onto the bed, chuckling. I was so confused and delirious from his presence that I could no longer make sense of anything.

"What," I demanded, "is so funny?"

"Well, your expression, dear. It wavered between about ten different emotions within five seconds."

I blushed chagrin, thinking that he might have taken the shocked expression as terrified. Of course, I thought, I was being ridiculous. Edward no longer worried about scaring me. After the whole catastrophe with Victoria, he finally realized that even he fighting was not the least bit terrifying to me. If anything, it was comforting to know that he could protect me in a way that no other person could.

His thumbs stroked my cheeks and he kissed me lightly on the lips. I snuggled in closer to his granite chest as settled in for the night. It was rather hot in my room, and his cool body felt amazing.

"How was your hunt?" I asked, interested. I always loved hearing the humorous stories that resulted from any trip involving Emmett and Jasper.

Edward chuckled softly before launching into the play by play. "Well, actually, it was one of the more interesting trips I've been on in a while." I felt his crooked smile that I love widen at the nape of my neck. "Jasper and Emmett were looking for a contest, as usual. They decide on playing tag but thought it was only fair that I be allowed to join in. Plus, playing tag with two people isn't very fun. Even with vampires." He paused when I giggled quietly. "Well, you know how they are with bets. Naturally, they both bet on themselves. Since I am not a compulsive gambler, I merely played for the fun of it. Obviously, neither took into account that I was playing. Though, even with out my uncanny ability to know what they are thinking, I could still win," he added as a side note. His chest rumbled against my back as he laughed heartily.

"Well, they fought pretty damn hard, but I still won." Edward smile at the memory. "Since they had bet a good sum of money, I decided it was only fair that I got to keep the money."

"Ahem," I interjected. "How much money are we talking here?" I knew how Jasper and Emmett were. They would risk several hundred on nothing.

"A thousand dollars," he said indifferently.

"A thousand dollars?!" A sat bolt upright in bed. "What?!" I shrieked a little too loudly. "I mean, what?" I asked again, whispering.

Edward laughed a jubilantly. "Bella, relax. It's no big deal." I lied back down, still baffled from this sudden bit of information. I couldn't believe my ears. Who bets a thousand dollars on a game of tag? Emmett and Jasper, that's who.

Edward tightened his grip on me ever so slightly to calm me down. I was still really tense. "So what did _you_ do, love?" He asked, trying to distract me.

"Well," I replied, my rapid breathing returning to normal, "I worked yesterday and washed my truck. Today, I didn't have to work, so I went over to Angela's and we watched a movie. Then Alice kidnapped me and took me to about fifty expensive stores to look at shoes. I found a nice pair of flats, but Alice refused to let me get them. She insists on heels. I swear I'm going to take two hours walking down the aisle in anything over two centimeters tall. That, or I'll break something and end up on crutches or in a wheel chair." I scoffed and buried my head in his chest.

"She's just trying to help, Bella," he reminded me. "Besides, then I'll get to stare at your face even longer."

"Oh, well I guess with _eternity_ ahead of us, two hours makes all the difference in the world." I rolled my eyes playfully. "But I won't get to look at you. My eyes will be on the floor in front of me making sure I don't fall to my death," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I hate to interrupt your highly entertaining rant, but you need your sleep. And since in a few weeks—three actually—you needn't sleep ever again, I suggest you get your fill now."

I sighed and snuggled in deeper as he pulled my quilt over me. "Let me enjoy watching you sleep now while I have the chance. It is one of my favorite things about you, Bella."

The house grew very silent and I could hear the faint rumbling of Charlie's snores across the hall. Just as the stillness became uncomfortable, he started to hum. Edward sang my lullaby so low I could scarcely hear him myself. All too soon I drifted into unconsciousness and became unaware of Edward moving around my room listening to me talk in a dream I would probably not remember upon waking the next morning. But all I needed, was the knowledge of him lying beside me, his arms wrapped around me protectively.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it is so short. It's a lot longer written down in my notebook. There are several more chapters, but I only had time to write one. Let me know what you think!**

**I'll take bad criticism, just don't be mean. But you all seem too nice to do that! Lol.**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I do not own the wonderful characters of the Twilight Saga. That privilege is only Stephenie Meyer's. Without her and her genius writing, I have no life. **


	2. A Problem

A Problem

A Problem

I woke up the next morning fully enclosed in Edward's arms. For some unknown reason, I was extraordinarily giddy. Perhaps because I knew Edward was back. Though I don't doubt him, I can still remember quite clearly those four empty months. The months I spent solitary and mentally detached from everything. When I had to turn to—. I stopped thinking right there.

I looked up at his angelic face and smiled. Then a small giggle erupted from me. His expression went from warmth, to amused. That did it for me. I was sent into a fit of laughter. I was laughing so hard I could scarcely breathe, when I realized that his cold, firm but gentle hands were tickling me.

I made several attempts to speak, but all were lost. Finally, I managed to burst something out. "Edward!" I shrieked. "Stop!" And he finally let up. Panting, I put about a foot between us. Eventually, I returned to normal breathing. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Charlie!" I was half way out of bed. Unfortunately I was tangled in the mess of blankets and sheets on my bed. Edward gripped my arm firmly and pulled me back down on top of him.

"He left about an hour ago. He went fishing." He was still grinning at my over reaction.

"Again?" I inquired.

"Yes. And he does go often, doesn't he?" Edward mused.

"I think it helps him relax. It's his way of coping." Charlie had taken it hard when his best friend had died of a heart attack. It had been over a month, but he was still having a hard time.

"Mm," said Edward. He seemed far off, lost in thought. I gave him a minute to think. Eventually he spoke. "So what would you like to do today, Bella?" He was very thoughtful as he spoke.

"Hmmm . . ." I contemplated. "Well as long as it involves you, and not _any_ wedding plans, I'll be overjoyed."

My favorite crooked smile spread across his angelic face. "You seemed to be overjoyed already. Any happier and you may explode." He chuckled softly while playing with a strand of my hair.

As I sat up in bed, he pulled himself up with me. I could tell my hair was frazzled and I desperately needed to brush my teeth. I was thinking intently when Edward slowly started kissing my shoulders. He slowly worked his way up my neck. His lips so soft and gentle, I began to tremble. He skimmed my jaw bone with his lips. I could feel the electricity beginning to spark inside me. Then he hit my mouth. It was a rougher, less cautioned kiss. It was the closest to heaven as I had ever been in his cool arms. I kissed him back with just as much intensity. My hands stroked down his back as he supported the back of my head with his hand. It was significantly a longer amount of time before he pulled back.

"Mmmm," he groaned. "That was certainly different."

I was still gasping uncontrollably and my heart pounded so hard I thought it might give out. Edward gave me a moment to relax. Finally, after several minutes, I regained composure and the ability to breathe normally.

"That was well worth the near heart attack." I grinned. Edward smiled warmly back, his eyes still ablaze. "I need a human minute." He nodded.

"Would you mind if I went home and changed as well?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Hurry back." I grinned at my joke. Edward rolled his eyes. I had barely gotten to the door, fresh clothes in hand, when he had wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his body. He kissed me gently. However, no matter how gentle he is, I can never prevent my heart from racing deep in my chest.

Edward whispered softly in my ear. "Silly Bella, I will always hurry to be with you." And with a chuckle and a crooked smile, he was gone. I smiled inwardly and walked out the door.

I took advantage of my time alone to really groom myself. I knew he was probably already back, waiting in the rocking chair as always, but I pushed that aside. I concentrated on myself for a little while. I took a few extra minutes to shave my legs, which I was sadly over due for. I had a hot shower that nearly scalded my back. While relaxing in the blazing water, I thought of something that I had been meaning to do and could not put off any longer. Unfortunately it did not involve Edward. Putting away the thought of his reaction, I brushed my teeth quickly and as thoroughly as possible. I walked across the hall to my room to find Edward racing catlike in through the wide open window. I glanced at the clock, curiously. It had been twenty minutes since he had left. He wore fresh clothes and his hair looked even more tussled than usual.

He must have noticed my confused expression because he laughed quietly and said, "What? It's not like I didn't tell you where I was going. Or would you prefer me to use the front door? Personally, I hate doors. Windows are much more convenient." He seemed to enjoy the cluster of jokes he had put together.

I shook my head and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Well, Alice was planning on taking you to the mall today to try again to find shoes. Perhaps the word 'ambushing' is more fitting for the situation," he added. "Anyway, I had to something." Edward grinned at my mortified expression.

Pale faced, I said, "Thanks. I can't do two days in a row." I smiled meekly.

"So," Edward said breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," I said, biting my lip. "I know it's probably not the best idea, but I thought I'd go down to La Push." I looked at my feet and mumbled the last word.

Edward was silent. I finally got up the courage to look at him. An interesting expression was spread across his face. He seemed to be contemplating; though as the seconds ticked by, it morphed into a look of defeat. He seemed to realize it was in his best interest to abide.

I jumped in quickly before he got upset. "It would only be for an hour or two. To see how everyone is doing. I'll probably spend most of my time with Seth anyway." I added. Edward seemed to appreciate my attempt at understanding. Finally, he grinned. "Okay. But only for an hour. I don't like being away from you for so long."

I walked up to my only love giving him a hug. Then I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Thank you. I swear I'll be careful." He nodded acceptingly.

"Say hi to Seth for me. I'd like to see him sometime soon. He's a lot of fun." Edward grinned. "Would you like me to drive you to the border, or would you prefer to drive yourself?"

I thought for moment. "I think I'll drive. I don't plan on calling ahead of time." He nodded, understanding the hidden meaning in my words. We went down stairs then, where I ate a granola bar and orange juice. I drove us about ten minutes before stopping to let Edward out of the car. Before getting out of the car, he put his hand at the back of my neck and kissed me until I was once again gasping for air. He smiled warmly at my reaction and muttered two words that I have always remembered from the past.

"Be safe."

I nodded and said good-bye. The drive was short, but lonely. I didn't know why I was really there. This was a mistake. I almost turned back when I remembered that I could at least talk to Seth. This settled both my mind and stomach, which was queasy from the anticipation. So, I continued to drive, taking a left a mile up the road. I sat for a moment in front of the Clearwaters' house before unbuckling my seat belt and walking up the short path to the front door. As I rang the doorbell, I hoped and prayed Leah would not be home. Knowing what I did about the complicated triangle of her, Sam, and Emily, it made it hard to look her in the face. Luckily, it was Seth who answered the door.

"Oh! Hello, Bella!" His reaction was odd, almost fearful. Seth's voice made him seem reluctant. My face must have shown my astonishment and anxiety, because Seth's faced relaxed and softened to pity. "Uh, would you like to come in Bella?" He offered, politely.

"Sure," I said. I stepped over the threshold and followed him inside to the small living room. Like most of the houses on the reservation, the Clearwaters' was very small. We sat down on the couch and I asked him how he was doing.

"I'm doing well, Bella, under the circumstances. Quil and Embry are taking it hard. No contact in a month. Billy doesn't seem worried, though," Seth said, the acidity of his tone rising fast. He seemed very annoyed.

"Uh, Seth?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" I could feel the color slowly leaving my face. My breathing started becoming unsteady and rapid.

Seth looked shocked, but the chock quickly turned to anger. "You can't tell me no one told you! Oh Billy's going to get an earful the next time I see him." Seth was looking livid. I could tell his anger was becoming too much for him when he started shaking. I had never seen Seth phase, and I didn't plan on it. A memory of two werewolves, gray and russet, clashing into each other filled my head. I pushed it aside hastily.

"It's okay, Seth. Relax." My voice was shaking with fear and I raised a trembling hand to pat his back. It seemed to help. His shaking slowed until it was just his hands. "Just tell me what happened," I said uneasily.

Poor Seth looked martyred. "Bella," he choked out. "Jacob ran away. He's been gone for weeks and we don't know where he is. I'm so sorry, Bella."

All the color left in my face was suddenly gone. Only one word escaped my mouth. I came out strangled and raspy.

"Jacob."

**A/N****: There you have it! Are you jumping for joy or crying? I tried to stay true to Stephenie's first chapter of BD. I will try to enter a chapter into the computer each day. My mom is getting rather irritated with my being on the computer for hours! I look forward to your comments. The next chapters are more humorous, but still sweet with little fluff!**

**A quick HP joke!**

**Knock knock!**

**Who's there?**

**You know.**

**You know who?**

**YES! AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Lol.**

**Disclaimer****: sighs I have not, do not, and will not ever own the amazing characters and world the GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER has created. weeps hysterically**


	3. Coping

Coping

Coping

My body had become weak and my eyes blankly staring at nothing. Seth, who had gained complete control by now, shook me slightly. I blinked furiously trying to concentrate.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Thanks, Seth."

"No problem." He still looked weary. "Do you want to go talk to Billy?" The weariness quickly dissipated to excitement. Billy was really in for it.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm just in shock. I should probably go." I made to stand up.

Seth grabbed my hand. "Everything will be okay, Bella. We're trying everything."

"Can't you hear his thoughts?" I asked desperately.

"Well, yes. But, he's _really_ careful not to tell us where he is. That's how we know he is okay. But if something _did_ happen, we wouldn't know where to find him." I could hear the fear and grief in his voice.

I nodded, understanding. As I headed to the door, I remembered. "Edward says hi. I know he'd like to get together soon. He enjoys you company. You guys make a good team."

"Sure, Bella, anytime. Tell him I said hello, as well."

"I will. And, Seth? Thanks for telling me." I made my eyes show all of the sincerity I felt. Although I was terrified, I was glad I was no longer in the dark.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, so suddenly," Seth apologized.

I shook my head. "No worries. I'll talk to you soon, Seth. Come by my house anytime." I waved. Seth waved back and, as I got into my truck, closed the front door.

When I had closed my car door, I was free to break down. The tears started streaming down my face. I stared the car, barely able to control my shuddering and sobbing. I backed out very slowly making sure I didn't hit anything. I drove slowly knowing that the second I got to the border, Alice would see my fragile state and Edward would be there. I pulled over onto the shoulder and stopped my truck. I sat there letting the tears flow while my body shuddered uncontrollably.

Within minutes he was there. Edward lifted me effortlessly into his arms and took my place at the wheel. As I sat like a rag doll upon his lap, I wrapped my arms around his cold neck and buried my face into his shoulder. Edward stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Eventually, my convulsions stopped. At some point my eyes stopped producing tears. I started to dry sob and felt very nauseous. Eventually, he spoke.

"My dearest Bella," he said, his voice cracking. Had he been able to cry, he certainly would have been. "What happened to you, my love?" His voice was stricken with ancient grief.

My voice shook. "J-Jacob. He's m-m-missing! B-been g-gone for weeks! No one told me. I-I'm just so worried. It's all m-my fault." The last word came out as a whisper. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw his anguish flash to anger. He was livid, but only for a split second. It was so brief, I couldn't be sure if I had just imagined it.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said softly. "Never, ever believe it is your fault. You have done nothing wrong! Do you hear me? Nothing at all." Edward's eyes were fierce with pure, golden fire.

I nodded, slightly dazed from his intensity. Even in my darkest hour, he could dazzle me instantly. I knew I had not done anything. I just knew it was me marrying Edward that drove Jacob away from his home, family, and friends. Then out of the blue, Edward kissed me. Never in all the days that I had known Edward, have I ever experienced something so intense. After all the things that had happened, both good and bad, I had never felt so complete. I was beyond content. I was perfect.

My heart, of course, pounded so fast and hard I thought I might explode. I couldn't breathe, but I no longer had the desire. It was rough and fierce, but so incredibly soft and gentle. I felt all his love, passion, anguish, and happiness, and every other emotion poor from his lips into my body. It healed me, even if for only a short while. All the worries and sadness I had just experienced were gone. When he lifted his head, he was gasping for air almost as hard as I was.

By the time we had both gained control, he was grinning. I realized that I, too, was smiling. "Well that was interesting," Edward said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

I placed my hand on his cheek. It was hard as granite but had a soft feel to it, as well. "No, it was perfect. How did you do that?"

"To be honest, I think it was because I only used a pea-sized portion of my brain. I let my brain succumb to my emotions."

"You should definitely do that more often." I looked out the window. It was very bright out. It must have been the heat of the day. "What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"About one thirty," Edward replied. He was watching me carefully.

"Wow." I had gone to La Push around eleven. That meant I had sat there in his arms, weeping, for about two hours. I looked up apologetically.

He seemed to understand my expression. "Are you alright, now?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think so. I'm still sad, of course. But, I'll be okay. You know, we should get back. Alice is probably worried." I smiled at the thought of her bounding to the front door waiting to see if I was in one piece.

"Is there anything you want to do? Nothing is off-limits."

"You," I replied simply. I grinned wickedly towards him. He looked confused before comprehension dawned on his face. His face quickly turned stony.

"Come on, Bella. You know you have to wait. It's just three more weeks until the wedding." Edward held my hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

"I know," I said, pouting. He took the fun out of everything.

"Okay, so is there anything _else_ you want to do?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go to your house so I can listen to you play the piano." He seemed much more pleased with this idea.

"Sure," he said. "But Alice will ambush you," he warned.

I smiled and said, "That's okay. For once, I don't mind a nice mental distraction. As long as I can listen to you play."

Edward held up our entwined hands and kissed mine. "As you wish, my love." He started the truck as I pushed myself into the passenger seat. He drove down the long, serpentine road to his house hidden by the woods.

Edward stopped my thundering truck and was instantly at my door, holding a hand out to me. I took it and walked slowly by his side toward his adoptive family. As we approached, I felt an awkward silence fall between us all. Eventually, Carlisle spoke, tactfully breaking the quietness.

"How are you, Bella?" There was no mistaking the concern deep inside that made his topaz eyes glow affectionately.

"I'm holding up alright," I answered quietly. Edward's arm quickly found its way around my waist, supporting most of my weight. I hadn't realized how physically exhausted I felt. "We were just going to go inside for a while. Alice," I said turning to her. "I assume you have some wedding things to show me?" She looked baffled by my mood. Had they all been expecting Edward to bring me home draped in his arms; a complete mess? However, Alice was quick to recover.

"Sure. We can do it right in the living room." She flew gracefully inside, excited already.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going hunting for a couple of days," said Edward, acknowledging Emmett and Rosalie's advance. Emmett gave me a quick, rough pat on the arm that was sure to leave a light bruise. Rosalie's reaction was what I hadn't been expecting. She took my left hand in her right and gave it a small, affectionate squeeze.

"Thank you Rosalie," I murmured.

Jasper came up to me and gave me a quick hug. It was a little stiff, but I appreciated his will power to try to make me feel better. I smiled warmly back at him. He turned and went into the house, probably going to find Alice. When it was Carlisle and Esme's turn, Esme gave me a tender, loving hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Then it was Carlisle's turn. His hug was most comforting. He seemed to understand the situation better than anyone. He gave Edward a pat on the shoulder and then turned with his wife toward the house.

I looked up at Edward, confused. He grinned and said, "Alice must have seen our conversation. They care about you more than you know, Bella." His face was serious now.

"Yes, but I don't deserve you all."

"Bella," he said, "you are absurd. Now, let's go inside. I can hear Alice's brain. She's beyond excited. You made her day." He laughed lightly and towed me into the house.

When we entered the living room, Edward went straight to the piano on the platform. I sat next to him, facing Alice with my head on his shoulder. She took charge immediately. "Now, there are several things that you need to confirm for me. I talked to your mom earlier today to see if there was anything she would not like. Now it's your turn." She smiled brightly.

I nodded to let her know I was ready. Then Edward began to play. I felt my mind slipping away while I listened, but forced myself to concentrate. Though, it was hard to resist when he was playing the lullaby he had written for me. When she was sure I paying attention, Alice began.

"Okay, this pile," she indicated the first of the five piles in the room, "is full of clothes, shoes, accessories, etc." I gulped and took a deep breath. I felt Edward's upper body shake as he chuckled at my reaction. Alice then held up a pair of deadly looking heels. I shook my head frantically my eyes wide.

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned, "Bella, you are wearing heels at your wedding whether you like it or not. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

I eyed the white, strappy hazards. I knew I would not win. "Well, it's a good thing Charlie will be walking me down the aisle. I'll need him as a crutch." I smiled weakly and Alice continued. She won nearly every argument. Every time she did, Edward kissed my head. Once he whispered, "Just remember that it's worth it. Soon, you can really fight her." He seemed excited about that idea. That thought made me smile. Yes, soon I will be strong, fast, and beautiful. It was definitely worth it. By the time Alice finished, it was after five.

The second she had put away the last item for review, I stood and stretched. "Thanks, Alice. Really, I appreciate everything you're doing. But, I really have to go and cook dinner for Charlie. Do you want to come for dinner, Edward?" I giggled at my little joke and Edward smiled appreciatively.

"Actually," he responded, "I left a note for Charlie saying that you would be staying for dinner. You deserve a night off." Oddly, there seemed to be hidden meaning in his words. I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Edward's own eyebrows went up innocently.

"Okay," I agreed. I was curious to know what he had planned. Alice saw her opportunity and jumped.

"Well, if your stay— . . ."

"No Alice," Edward interrupted severely. She took him seriously and left it alone. Alice grabbed all of the things that were scattered across the room and was gone up the stairs in a flash. I looked over at Edward in time to catch him rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, she's just so over excited. She's driving me crazy as well." When he looked at me, he had a very mischievous look in his eyes. Before I knew it, I had been swept up into his arms. I wrapped my own arms around his neck as he kissed me.

Without breaking off, he began to run up the stairs to the top floor. We got to his room in a matter of seconds. Some how he managed to open the door, close it, _and_ gently lay me on the bed. Reluctantly, I broke away desperate for oxygen.

"Sorry," Edward gasped. "I forget how breakable you are. That's not good." He rolled over onto his side, propping his head on his palm.

"That's okay. I really don't mind." I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his scent, making my head spin. "You know, I may never go home for dinner if this is what I get instead." I giggled and he joined me with his angelic laugh.

"Speaking of dinner," he said casually. But before he could say more, my stomach gave an enormous gurgle. Edward chuckled and said, "Well I suppose that answers my unasked question." I was having such a wonderful time, that the day's early afternoon events seemed eons ago. But they still nagged at the back of my mind.

"Before I eat, can we do that again?" I asked hopefully. He grinned my favorite crooked smile and nodded. Edward rolled lightly on top of me keeping nearly all of his weight on his hands. My body seemed to fuse to his while we kissed. It was not a guarded kiss. Ever since his return home, yesterday, he had started eliminating small boundaries. I thought of our wedding day and remembered that when that fateful night came, every boundary would finally be lifted. The words 'wedding,' 'wife,' 'marriage,' and 'husband' no longer got stuck in my throat. They came out as easy as saying "I love you"; which is exactly what we both said simultaneously when we took a breath.

**A/N****: One of my favorite chapters that I've written. More fluff than some others. **

**It took me a couple hours to type it. And I'm a fast typer. Next chapter is funny. This was originally 13 pages hand written in wide ruled paper. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own the gorgeous vampires or clumsy Bella and her family. sobs hysterically **


	4. Eating Disorder

Eating Disorder

Eating Disorder

The next two weeks rolled on by without me noticing. Before I knew it, the wedding was only seven days away. My mother and Phil were flying in tomorrow and I was busy helping Alice ready a guest room on the top floor. I knew she could get everything done in a matter of minutes, but I liked doing it at my own pace. It helped with the calming process.

My mom and Phil were supposed to stay with Charlie in my room, but Alice pointed out two major problems. The first was Charlie. It would be extraordinarily awkward for him to have his ex-wife and her new husband stay in his house. The second was that I have a twin bed in my room. Though it worked for Edward and me, it was still rather small. So, the only option was that they stay with the Cullens.

We made the bed with gorgeous new sheets, pillows, and comforter. Alice dusted while I vacuumed. We added flowers in a vase on the dresser. It made the room look nice and peaceful. When we were done, Alice took me by the hand and dragged me down the stairs to her room on the second floor. She seemed overly jubilant about something. My face became concerned and slightly fearful.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said. "Stop worrying. I'm not going to do anything crazy."

"Uh-oh," I said. Alice definition of crazy was warped compared to a normal person's definition.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled a small pink shopping bag, filled to the brim with tissue paper, from her dresser drawer. When I saw the store name printed on the bag, I nearly fainted. I blushed furiously and shook my head.

"Alice, no! Absolutely not! This is ridiculous. I'm putting my foot down. There is no way in hell I am wearing _that_!" I was mortified. How could she delude herself into thinking that I would ever agree to it?

Ignoring me, Alice pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out two very skimpy outfits. If you could even call them outfits. Hardly any fabric had been used and they had a superfluous amount of lace.

"I got one in pink and brown and one in blue." She held them up against me one at a time. "Definitely the blue," she commented to herself. "It looks better with your skin. Besides, it is Edward's favorite."

"Alice! No, I can't. I'll look stupid." Before I could say anymore, she shoved me into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Reluctantly, I stripped off my clothes and quickly put on the blue lingerie. I was too embarrassed to looking at myself. Finally, I got the courage to look at my reflection in the mirror. I gasped. The piece was beautiful. The color did look good with my skin. It wasn't as skimpy on. It was actually rather flattering. Alice had done well. It was perfect. So as not to over do it, I took it off quickly and redressed. When I opened the door, Edward was standing there very close to my face.

"Gah," I gasped, jumping back.

"Oh!" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I just didn't expect it. You're back early!" I smiled wide and reached onto my tip toes to kiss him. He made the reach easier by craning his neck downward to meet me halfway.

"We actually found a heard of deer close by. I hate being away." He glared at Alice, who stood behind him with an innocent expression on her face.

"Don't be mad at her, Edward."

"I'm not. I'm just, er, _displeased_ that she continues to push issues that she shouldn't." He frowned. I quickly thrust the wad of silk at her when I thought he wasn't looking. However, nothing went unnoticed.

"What's going on Bella?"

"Nothing," I said, trying and failing to look innocent.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Does 'nothing' include what you just gave Alice?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, sighing. He eyed me expectantly. Yeah, as if I would actually tell him that Alice had bought me a sexy piece of lingerie from Victoria's Secret and I had just tried it on. Let alone that I was actually excited about it.

"Alice?" he asked, turning toward her.

"What?"

"Can you at least think about a song in a language I don't know? I'm getting sick of Greek."

Obviously she did not want to give away the 'surprise.' Alice smiled impishly and turned away to go down stairs. Edward focused his attention back on me. I hated when he wanted me to tell him something. He was such a cheater. He would do just about anything to get what he wanted.

"How about lunch?" he asked. Without giving me a chance to respond, he took my hand and we walked up the stairs. We turned to the door and Edward opened it. The site was astonishing. I could barely tell it was his room. There were flowers everywhere. I put both hands over my mouth. I was speechless. Every flower, it seemed, was in this room. Roses, Lilies, Daisies, Daffodils, Pansies, and much more were scattered across his spacious room. It smelled heavenly.

"Oh my God! Edward wha—?"

"Remember how I could only describe your scent vaguely? Well, Esme had samples of flower arrangements; when they were all in the same room, it smelled very similar to you. This is the closest comparison. I thought we'd have lunch together. Then I have a surprise for you. Several, actually." I had never seen him so excited.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Surprises? Edward," I warned. He pulled me by the hand and we walked over to lie on the bed. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a silver bed tray with food. There was a glass with coke in it and a plate with a roast beef sandwich and Cheetos. Wow, he made my favorite lunch. Edward had really gone all out. As long as mass amounts of money weren't involved, I was on Cloud Nine. I leaned back on a pillow that was propped just right so I could eat.

I ate quietly while he watched. Occasionally he would reach up and kiss my jaw or behind my ear. It was very relaxing and calming. After so many energetic hours and days with Alice, I didn't realize how much I missed the quiet. I offered Edward a Cheeto and smiled. I knew he wouldn't eat it, but his reactions were entertaining.

"I just don't see why you don't eat stuff anyway. Wouldn't it make it easier to blend in? Even if it's not appetizing." I smiled while waving the chip in his face. In a flash, he had snatched it from my hand.

Edward dangled it over his mouth. "You're bluffing. I've only ever seen you take a bit of pizza. And frankly, you looked like you were going to be sick," I said matter-of-factly. In another second, Edward had dropped it into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed. I stared at him in astonishment. He chuckled softly.

"What? Didn't you pretty much just dare me?" he asked. He moved my tray, which was almost empty, off me. Edward's arms grasped me firmly around the waist and pulled me until I was flat on my back with him hovering lightly over me. "Since I took the dare, now it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"What?" I said, giggling. "You're not serious."

"I am." His face turned from playful to dead serious instantaneously.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I choose Truth."

"Oh, you're no fun," Edward complained. What were you and Alice hiding from me?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance! I'll go with Dare."

He smiled wickedly. "Okay, I dare you to—." Edward suddenly stopped. If at all possible, his face turned paler.

"What?!" I screeched, alarmed.

He shook his head and was gone in a flash. I thought I heard a retching noise come from the bathroom. My eyes were wide with fear as I sat frozen not knowing what to do. Then, the door connecting his room and the bathroom opened slowly. Edward walked out, stumbling slightly. He looked green.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" I got up and ran over to him. He nodded his head and looked up at me smiling briefly.

"No more truth or dare. Got it?" Edward looked amused but still serious and sick.

I nodded, confused. "What happened?"

"Well, normally it takes a lot longer. I'm sorry you had to see that, my love."

And with out warning, the bedroom door banged open revealing Jasper and Emmett looking expectant. Alice and Rosalie stood behind them rolling their eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Emmett and Jasper started to laugh. Not only were they laughing, they were on all fours pounding the floor with their fists. They were hysterical. I stared in shock while Edward looked rather pissed.

The bad part about all of this was that Jasper was laughing. Unintentionally, we all started cracking up, unable to stop. Because of Jasper's 'gift' we all lost control until finally, Jasper regained control and started to calm us all down. He was trying his hardest to keep a straight face and concentrate. When we all had been composed, Jasper turned expectantly to Emmett. He held out his hand while Emmett pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket looking angry.

"What did I tell you, Emmett?" Jasper said. "Don't _ever_ bet against Alice!"

I knew the confusion had reappeared on face because Edward said, "Alice saw me eat the damn thing, and so they bet on how long it would take for it to hit me." He looked disgusted.

"You mean you just threw up a Cheeto? I asked, stunned.

"Yes," Edward hissed with a cold glance at Emmett and Jasper. I giggled and he looked at me baffled.

"What about the pizza?" I asked. Jasper snickered.

"I threw that up, too. It just took longer that time," Edward explained.

"So that's why you guys don't eat? Because you can't? Huh." I paused, grinning. "Now, that sounds an awful lot like an eating disorder. You all should get help." I giggled and glanced at Edward. He smiled, appreciating my joke. Everyone else laughed lightly.

"Now," Edward said. "You guys should leave."

"Excuse me?" piped up Alice. "We have surprises for Bella as well."

Edward rolled his eyes, but I squeezed his hand and pecked him on the cheek. "I suppose Carlisle and Esme would like to be present?" A split second later, Edward's adoptive parents were in the doorway.

I looked at everyone curiously. Finally Edward said, "We all have wedding surprises fro you, love. Is that alright?"

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. Let's get it over with."

**A/N****: omg! One of my favorite chapters! Funny **_**and**_** fluffy! The next chapter is sweet. (Like cute not OMG FREAKING AWESOME! Well, it kind of is, I guess.) Lol. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: Instead of stating my point, I'm just going to go and bawl my eyes out in depression of not owning such genius characters. bawls hysterically turns to jasper for help**


	5. Something Old, Something New

Something Old, Something New,

Something Old, Something New,

Something Borrowed, Something Blue

This was ridiculous. I felt like I was five years old. I had a map in my left hand and a flashlight in my right hand. The map was pretty simple. No riddles, just little dotted lines and threes exes. I stared at the spot labeled "you are here" and sighed.

"What is the point of hiding it all? Can't I just get it now?" I complained.

"Wow. Is someone getting a little impatient with excitement?" teased Edward.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "This is just because Emmett and Jasper have bets on how fast I'll find it all."

"Well, yes," Edward replied sheepishly, with a small crooked smile. "But I also want you to have fun."

I smiled and put on a brave face. I didn't want to disappoint him. "Okay," I finally said.

According to the map, if I was in Edward's room I had to go down the stairs, down the hall, and into Alice's room for her and Jasper's present. I was weary about this one. It was likely to be extravagant. Everyone had followed me down the stairs to Alice's room. I stopped at the doorway. Now what? There was nothing telling me where to look. Edward gave my hand a light squeeze and urged me forward. I looked back at Alice to see if I was doing it right. She smiled back encouragingly.

I took a brief glance around the room when something caught my eye. The chair in the far right corner of the room, by the window, had a pillow on it. It never did. Of the hundreds of times I had been in Alice's room, I never remembered seeing a pillow on the chair.

I walked over to it, the curiosity getting the better of me. I lifted the pillow only half expecting something to be there. And there it was. It was a small gift bag. It was a brilliant, shiny blue with sequence. I took out the tissue paper and saw at the bottom a small box. It was mahogany with a little brass latch at the front. I opened the lid and found a beautiful decorative hair comb made of ivory. I could tell by the worn look that it was old. I tenderly picked it up and examined it. It was gorgeous.

I turned around to see Alice and Jasper. They stood hand in hand in front of everyone. Before I could ask anything, Jasper spoke. "It was my mother's, Bella. Alice wore it at our second wedding. We have discussed it and would love you to have it." His face was serious, but I could feel his excitement and happiness.

Before I knew it, I was crying. Tears began streaming down my face. Alice gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you both," I said through my tears. "It's beautiful. I love it so much." I closed the box and replaced it in the bag.

Holding the bag and flashlight, in one hand, I rapped the map and looked it over. Rosalie and Emmett's present was next. I was supposed to go down stairs and into the dining room. I took a deep breath and led the way out of Alice's room. I felt bad for going too slow. Everyone was probably getting impatient with my snail-like human pace. It tried to walk faster than usual. That was a big mistake. I reached the stairs and attempted to trot down them quick and gracefully. You think after nearly nineteen years of clumsiness, I would learn that I am physically incapable of trotting; much less gracefully. I got down three steps and tripped. Over what? Absolutely nothing. Just the air around me. In a flash Edward had slid under me catching me in his arms and landing with a thud on the stairs.

I buried my face in his shoulder, blushing furiously at my clumsiness and stupidity. I could feel something shaking beneath me and realized that it was Edward. He was laughing loudly in my ear. I looked up surprised.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just that your face when you fell! I saw about twelve different expressions." He was still chuckling softly.

I glared at him and looked up to see everyone staring at us with amused expressions. I crossed my arms in an attempt to show my anger. However, it was quickly defused as Edward slowly and carefully unwrapped them and held my hands to his face. "I'm sorry," Edward apologized. His eyes showed every ounce of his seriousness. However, his mouth twitched as he tried to keep his face composed. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"Oh don't worry about me," I said icily. "You should, however, be worried about yourself. The second I've changed, you're going to be in serious trouble." Without giving him any warning, I began tickling him. A couple weeks ago, I had been trying to find something to use against him. I finally found it. Edward had one, and only one, ticklish spot. It was his knee cap. So that's what I went for. He didn't see me coming, my wicked smile confusing him, and it caught him off guard. As I squeezed his knee cap, he curled into a ball, laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Edward burst out. I finally stopped. He was gasping hard, trying to gain composure.

"As highly entertaining as it is to see my brother squirm," interrupted Rosalie, smiling, "I would love to have you retrieve your gift." Emmett had a big grin on his face as well.

"Sure, sure," I said smiling internally _and_ externally. Edward and I stood up and we all continued down the stairs and into the dining room. Instead of the usual bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase at the center of the table, there was a gorgeous basket with small gifts spilling out of it. It was decorated very beautifully.

My eyes lit up at the site and I exclaimed, "Wow!" I walked up to it, curious of what was inside. It was an ornate basket with about ten different gifts inside. The whole basket was wrapped in pretty pink tulle. I untied the pink silk bow at the top and watched the mesh fabric fall down around it. The first gift I took out was in a small bag. Looking at the box it was packaged in, I could see it was an electronic device. Edward was behind me rubbing my back. I braced myself and opened the cardboard contraption with stumbling fingers. Inside was a digital camera. Before I could say anything, Rosalie spoke.

"I know you already have a camera, Bella. But when the time comes, you can send your parents pictures via e-mail! I know your mom will enjoy it." She smiled shyly.

Emmett piped up next. "Rose managed to make a theme out of the gifts. They are all supposed to help becoming a vampire a little easier and less stressful." He seemed to be teasing Rosalie. She growled playfully back at him.

"I know how hard it was for me to adjust, and I wanted to make it better for you. Even if it is just a little bit."

"Thank you," I said. "Edward will have to teach me how to use it. I'm so helpless when it comes to these things." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I would be happy to, love," he replied. "But you should see what else is in the basket." Before I could say anymore, he took a small wrapped box out of the basket. Inside it was a pair of sunglasses. They looked expensive, probably by a famous designer. However, unlike a regular pair, they were tinted blue.

"They make your eyes less conspicuous if you ever have to go out," Emmett explained. "Useful if someone is ever looking you directly in the eye like you did with Edward." Emmett snickered.

I blushed chagrin and continued to the rest of the gifts. Among the pile was a small booklet of tips and how-to's that the whole family contributed to putting together. Several of the tips came from their personal mistakes. This made most of them entertaining. For instance, number forty-nine was from Jasper. He had jokingly written that when putting someone's mortality to a vote, we should keep Edward away from televisions; especially expensive flat-screens that are a favorite of others.

"Well, now I know what you broke," I said grinning. Finally, I reached the last present. It was a long satin jewelry box. Hesitantly, I opened it.

Inside was a delicate looking bracelet. It was white gold with small aquamarine stones set all the way around, weaving in and out of each other. The gems were very light in color and the bracelet matched my dress perfectly. Although my dress was white, I could tell the design would look beautiful. My eyes started tearing up when I looked at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett looked rather uncomfortable seeing me cry, but smiled all the same. Rosalie was glowing with satisfaction. I embraced her, sending as much love and appreciation as possible through the hug. She seemed startled, as was everyone else. But she patted me lightly on the back.

"It's perfect," I said once I'd pulled away and wiped my tears. "I can't thank you enough." My voice cracked from the emotions.

Carlisle broke through the awkward silence by clapping his hands together. "Shall we move on?" I nodded my head and looked at the map once more. Carlisle and Esme's present was in the garage. I stuffed all the gifts, including the comb, into the basket. I left it all there, knowing my mother would like to see some of them when she arrived. Of course, some she couldn't. They were too closely related to the fact I was marrying a vampire.

Gripping Edward's hand tightly, I turned toward the kitchen headed out the back door. The garage, which stood separate from the house, was about twenty-five yards away. Carlisle and Esme raced ahead to wait for us at the door. Their bright toothy grins across their faces could be seen across the lawn. When we reached the garage door, Esme spoke.

"Bella, honey, close your eyes until we say 'open'. The gift is pretty obvious, and I don't want you to see it too soon, okay?" Her voice was so sweet, I couldn't help but smile. I nodded and closed my eyes, obediently.

They opened the side door and I gripped Edward's waist as he lead me forward so I wouldn't trip. He stopped after only a few feet. Esme spoke, not bothering to conceal the excitement bursting from her mouth.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and let them focus on what stood before me.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, my mouth hanging open. There was no mistaking it. It had to be mine. I had never seen this one in the garage before. Well, actually I had, but never two of them. I must have stood their gaping for several minutes. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement and I finally found my voice.

"You bought me a car?" I new I had always objected to a new car, but I was pleased and rather excited to see a shiny silver Volvo, identical to Edward's, sitting in front of me.

"Do you like it?" asked Carlisle. I could tell he had been nervous about my reaction. I looked at him, a wide grin spreading across my face. He seemed satisfied at my reaction. Esme was glowing.

"Absolutely, but I think I've seen it somewhere before." Everyone laughed appreciatively at my little joke. "Seriously, thank you both." I went and gave Esme a hug and pecked her on the cheek. I gave Carlisle a hug with a whispered 'thanks.'

"No problem Bella. Thought it was important to get you a car before hand. Edward chose the one he thought you'd like."

I looked over at Edward who had an innocent expression on his face. "Well?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Well . . . what?" he asked.

"Are you going to give me my present?" I held my hand out expectantly.

He grinned wickedly and said, "You have to drive to get it."

I gulped and said, "But I'll just crash. Can't we wait till I have 'better reflexes?'" I asked, quoting a previous line of his.

"No, and you won't. I'll be there." Edward said simply. He put his hands on my cheeks and held my gaze. I felt my brain turning to goo as I looked into his eyes. Then he kissed me. It wasn't rough, like before, but he certainly was not holding back very much. My body reacted instinctively. My back arched as my body welded to his. My arms wound around his neck, while my fingers knotted in his hair. Before I knew it, he had lifted me onto the car's hood. Edward's lips fused to mine, I suddenly felt something prodding my mouth. I realized it was his tongue. I relinquished and opened my mouth. Edward froze and pulled back. I was gasping so hard I had to lean on him to stay up. I felt dizzy. Once my head began to clear I looked wearily at his face. He was smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." He saw the embarrassed look on my face. "I'm fine, Bella. I only stopped because I didn't want it to get to the point where I _couldn't_. You reacted very differently. Why was that?" He cocked his head to the side curious.

"Umm, I think my brain just stopped working. Did your family see any of that?" I asked, blushing chagrinned.

"No they left when you asked about your present. Speaking of which, we should get going. We'll need to pick up Renee and Phil afterwards."

I felt the blush and all other color in my face disappear instantly. I had to drive. And it was not my slow, ancient truck.

"Don't worry, Bella. Why do you think _I _picked the car? I picked the nicest one that would go fast; making sure it was extraordinarily easy compared to the Mercedes or Alice's Porsche. Just be gentle with the pedals, okay?"

I nodded nervously. I walked to the driver side door and got in. Edward sat next to me in the passenger seat. "Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need keys." I looked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"They're in my pocket," he said.

"Good to know. Now can I have them, please?" I asked, being polite for good measure.

He smile impishly and challenged, "You'll have to get them yourself."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You underestimated me."

I dove at him. I distracted him by kissing his lips softly but with a sense of urgency. As he embraced me, surprised, I stuck my hand in his left pocket. My hand had just found them when he prodded my lips again. More slowly this time, I opened my mouth. Forgetting why I was in his lap, he started kissing me like I had never been kissed before. Finally I broke away, clutching my chest as my heart threatened to explode.

Edward laughed heartily and handed me the keys. I took them with shaking hands. "Are you okay? Should I get Carlisle?" he teased.

"Ha ha," I said. "You fight dirty. No pun intended." He seemed to take that as a compliment.

"Thank you," he said.

I sat up and crawled to my seat. "You just wait," I mumbled. "Ten days and you won't stand a chance." I started the car, reluctantly. After adjusting the mirrors and seat, I opened the garage. Putting the car into reverse, I tapped the pedal ever so slightly. The car shot backwards. I tapped the brake and the jolted to a stop.

"Dammit. Edward, I _really_ don't think this is a good idea." He glanced at me eyebrows raised.

"You have to practice. If you're going to pick up your mom and Phil, you should look like you know what you're doing." Edward chuckled.

"Fine," I grumbled. After several hours of practicing I was finally able to slow down and speed up without jerking the car violently. I felt I had been patient long enough. So, on the drive to Port Angeles, I brought up the subject again.

"So where's my gift?" I asked suddenly. Edward seemed tickled by my attempt at ambushing him.

"You have a one track mind, don't you?" Edward was stalling. But, why, I asked myself.

"Yes. Please, I really want to know!"

"Alright, but it's not a 'thing.' I didn't spend any money." I could tell from the hesitance in his voice that he was afraid I wouldn't like it.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it," I assured him.

"Well, you know how we always ask each other what we're thinking? I thought we could do an exchange." I must have looked confused, because he continued to explain. "I will let you 'borrow' my mind any time you wish. It can be for my own thoughts or for someone else. This has no limits. Anytime you want to know, just ask. I will answer, regardless. In return, I would like you tell me everything you're thinking, whenever I ask."

"Okay," I said.

"Really?" he asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yes, in marriage isn't there a phrase? 'What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. It's only air. So, you promise not to lie?"

"Of course not," he replied seriously.

"Wow. That's pretty handy." I looked down at the speedometer. "Damn," I breathed. I told myself not to go over ninety."

"Personally, I see this as an improvement. Compared to your usual forty, one-oh-five is quite an accomplishment." The crooked smile I loved so much returned to his angelic face. "Now," he instructed, "start slowing down as we get into town. Oh, and take exit thirty-three."

We reached the airport at 9:15. When we got inside, I immediately was nervous. Edward sensed my anxiety and put his arm around my waist. We stood by baggage claim, waiting for my mother and Phil's heads to appear in the crowd of travelers.

Before I knew it, I saw my mom's face. I had not seen her since she had come to Forks at Edward's request. She looked elated. My mother ran toward me embracing me in her long arms.

"Hey, babe," she said, as she put me at arm's length to examine me closely. "You look wonderfully beautiful as always." My mom then turned toward Edward. She smiled, timidly, taken aback by his gorgeousness as usual.

Grinning back, Edward said, "Hello, Renee. It's good to see you again. He gave her a hug and then turned to Phil. Phil had always been rather quiet. Edward shook his hand and introduced himself. I gave Phil a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Shall we go get your bags," Edward said, breaking the silence. My mother, who had been watching me and Edward, snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, of course, Edward. So, how is your family? I can't wait to meet them all. Particularly, Alice. She sounds like a ball of energy." I stifled a laugh and Edward smirked.

"Actually," I interjected, "She's a lot like you, mom." My mom seemed pleased to hear that.

"Wow, two Renees and a wedding. This should be interesting." Phil had spoken unexpectedly. I burst out laughing as did Edward. Renee punched Phil playfully on the arm.

When we had gotten the car loaded with their two suitcases, I reluctantly turned toward the car door. My mom and Phil climbed into the backseat. Edward took his place next to me, in the passenger seat. I took a deep breath and started the car. As I got onto the highway, Phil spoke up again, leaving me slightly baffled.

"Is this your car, Edward?"

"No sir, it's Bella's."

I felt a blush rise up in my face as my mom spoke. "Bella? This is_ your_ car? Wow, how did you afford it?" My mom was stunned.

"Well, umm, Carlisle and Esme bought it for me, today, actually." I was uncomfortable.

"What? They bought you a car?"

Edward intervened. "It's no problem, Renne. They wanted to do it for her. Bella's truck was getting to be, for lack of a better term, old." He smirked and rubbed small circles on my thigh.

We got home by ten o'clock. My mom remarked quietly at how short the ride was compared to how she remembered it. I just nodded and said, "Huh," as we walked up the walk to the front of the house. When we opened the door, that's when the fun started. Fun meaning catastrophe.

**A/N****: Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen next? Will Bella and Edward survive? **

**Lol. I love this chapter. The title is significant. Can you figure out what present is old, new, borrowed, and blue? I hope so. It's pretty obvious. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon! **

**Disclaimer: weeps unable to speak **


	6. The Truth

A/N: OMG you guys

**A/N****: OMG you guys! You all are amazing! Seeing the wonderful reviews makes me want to burst with happiness. When I saw that I had 16 messages in my e-mail inbox, I thought I would pee my pants! It felt great to know so many people like my writing. I will keep them coming as fast as possible. When I reach the wedding, it may take longer. It will probably be a long chapter and take a while to write. I'll try to hurry!**

The Truth

Edward and I opened the huge, white front doors and stepped into the foyer backwards in order to see my mother and stepdad's reactions to the mansion. Renee and Phil stepped slowly over the threshold. Renee's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. I assumed this reaction was do to the vast entry way and the gorgeous furnishing. However, when she let out a small whimper and Phil's jaw dropped, I knew something was horribly wrong. Slowly I turned around to face the living room. Edward stood slightly in front of me. He was frozen with a look that was a cross between fear and shock across his face. As I looked over towards the couch I saw Alice and Rosalie frozen stiff midway through their laugh. Jasper looked frantic. He was caught between his own emotions and the confusion and fear of everyone else's. The real problem stood out like a white rose among a thousand red.

Emmett sat on the couch looking even paler than usual. There was a slight tinge of green under his skin. Carlisle stood motionless holding Emmett's disembodied arm a few feet away. Esme's face was the saddest. She still had her arm around Emmett. Her face was full of grief. She looked embarrassed and guilty on top of it all. The only thing moving was Emmett's arm that struggled against Carlisle's firm grip, attempting to return to its owner.

Edward was the first to break the silence, letting out a string of profanities. Alice and Rosalie awakened from their blank stare and quickly ran over to me, Renee, and Phil.

"Shit," I breathed. Carlisle quickly held Emmett's arm to his shoulder. It reattached itself within seconds. Esme and Carlisle walked over to us cautiously.

I looked at my mother and Phil. Phil looked completely freaked out. My mother's fear had been taken over by nausea. Several scenarios ran through my head. I could pass it off as an illusion or a joke. No, I couldn't. I could . . . I had nothing. There was only one option. I felt my stomach drop, knowing what I had to do. How would they take it? Certainly not well, though I think my mother is definitely more open minded. Despite my internal conflict, I heard my mom speak up.

"Bella, please don't use that language. Now, would someone like to tell me what the _HELL_ is going on here?" She tried to sound in control, but behind her newly masked face, I could hear the tremor in the tone of her voice. Knowing what I had to do, I took my mother's hand and Phil's arm and pulled them toward the couch. I sat down with Edward on the coffee table in front of them. Edward put his left arm around me and held my left hand tightly in his right. It was a minute until a realized that my breathing had become ragged. I gave it a minute to steady.

Carlisle and Esme stood to the left of us looking martyred. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all started quietly tiptoeing upstairs. Before they got to the third step, Carlisle spoke rather harshly, but calmly. "Absolutely not, you four. You're staying. It's all you fault." He turned to me. "Bella, perhaps you'd like to start. I think you should just tell them everything. Edward and I will explain as well, if needed."

Pale faced and chagrinned, I began to explain. "Well, you see, um, there is this little teeny tiny catch to me and Edward getting married. You see, Edward is a v-v-vampire," I choked out the word. "All the Cullens are, actually." I felt awful telling my mom and Phil so abruptly, let alone at all. It was so awkward. I felt embarrassed and guilty at the same time.

My mother went pale and Phil looked sick. I braced myself for the yelling, but it didn't come. Perhaps it hadn't sunken in yet. Finally, Renee spoke. "Vampires? You mean like 'sleep in coffins, turn into bats, and burn in the sun?'"

I smiled weakly. "No, mom, I mean they _are_ vampires, but not like anything you've ever heard of. But please don't be scared! They're not dangerous. They're good, wholesome . . . people," I said, for lack of a more appropriate word.

My mom looked at me curiously. "Well that explains some of my unasked questions. But why would I be scared? And why would you think that you had to hide this from me?" She actually looked slightly hurt. Before I had the chance to assure my mom of my reason, Edward interrupted.

"You are just like Bella," said Edward, shaking his head. "Don't worry about the undead, masochistic vampire your daughter is about to marry. I suppose it's _more_ important to realize why she would hide something like this," Edward teased. Renee giggled nervously.

"Could you explain to us about who you are? Bella said you're not like the others, and it sounds like there is a lot we should know."

"Well," Carlisle said, "We are not anything like what Hollywood portrays us to be. No coffins, bats, burning in the sun, or human blood. We live forever unless killed a specific way."

My mom and Phil were listening to Carlisle with rapt attention. I barged into the conversation, excited. "They are different from most vampires. They drink animal blood, rather than human blood. That's why they have gold eyes. They may not have a heartbeat, but they can still blend in with society. They sparkle in the sun, they run faster than a car, they're abnormally strong, and they are the most caring people I know." I was breathless. How did this happen? I was telling my mom everything, and she wasn't dead from a stroke or heart attack.

Renee interrupted, "Does Charlie know about this?" She looked weary. My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. We would tell Charlie _after_ I was changed. I knew he would flip out completely if I told him this.

"So what happened before we came in?" my mom inquired.

"Well, first, we should probably introduce you to my family," Edward brought up with a smile. It seemed oddly insignificant, after the night's events. He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh! Um mom, Phil, this is Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents." They smiled friendly and held out their hands. Both Renee and Phil jumped at their icy grasp. I turned my attention to the doorway of the dining room where the rest of them stood, strikingly beautiful and looking at ease given the circumstances. I pointed to each of them in turn as I called out their names. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and the notorious Alice." I smiled. "They are Edward's 'siblings'. None of them are related. Jasper and Alice are married; as are Rosalie and Emmett."

Renee raised an eyebrow. "Married? Aren't they a bit young?"

I laughed. "They are all several decades old; over a century for Jasper. Besides, I'm the same age as them, physically, give or take a few months to a year."

My mom looked perplexed. "Do you all not age?"

"Hardly," I said. "They were all bitten young. They stopped at whatever age they were. Edward is seventeen and always will be," I explained.

"Now that we are all introduced, we should explain the evening's events before you arrived," interrupted Carlisle. "About an hour before you all arrived, these four culprits decided to mess around." Carlisle glared menacingly at them all. The malice surprised me. He was normally very calm and nice even in stressful situations.

"After a while," he continued, "Alice and Rose sat out. Jasper and Emmett continued until the unfortunate incident. Jasper, how would you like to explain? I wasn't there the whole time."

Jasper nodded and began. "I managed to pin Emmett to the ground and pull his arm around to his back. He struggled and I pulled a little too hard. Emmett's arm ripped off and Carlisle and Esme came running. We were about to reattach it when you all walked in. It was just really poor timing."

Edward glared icily towards Alice. "You didn't see it coming?"

"No, I didn't," retorted Alice. "It all happened so fast, and I was preoccupied."

I stole a glance at my mom and realized she once again wore a look of confusion. "Do you have a question, mom?" I asked breaking the tension.

"What do you mean, 'see it coming?'"

I laughed once and turned to Edward. "This one's all yours." He smile briefly and turned to my mom.

"Well, Renee, some vampires bring extra talent into their new life. Alice can see things in the future. However, it is very subjective. Outcomes change when people change the course they are on. Jasper can manipulate other's emotions. Would you like an example?" Edward asked. My mother nodded, Phil looked weary, but also nodded. Jasper stepped forward and touched their shoulders. Immediately my mom began to tear up and Phil looked filled with grief. After only a second, both looked very happy. Not just happy, but jubilant; like they were having the time of their lives. My mother laughed briefly and Jasper removed his hands, and walked back to stand with Alice.

"See what I mean," noted Edward.

"That's very useful. What about the rest of you?" Phil remarked.

"Well," said Edward, "Carlisle brought his compassion. I believe that is what enabled him to effectively give up human blood, as well as be practically immune to the scent."

"It took over two centuries to perfect it," Carlisle added humbly.

"Esme loves passionately, Emmett is significantly stronger, and Rosalie is, erm, set in her ways." At this, Rosalie glared at Edward. He ignored her and continued. "If you have anymore questions, which I'm sure you do, we will all be happy to answer them. However, Bella needs to be getting home and you all need your rest. We have a busy week ahead of us." Edward rose, pulling me up with him.

"Wait a second, Edward," I interjected. "You didn't tell them about yourself."

Edward looked a bit uncomfortable and then added reluctantly, "I can hear people's thoughts; anyone within a few miles. Well," he said smiling, "except Bella, of course."

"You can't hear Bella's thoughts? Why not?" asked my mom.

"We don't know. She's just different. It's a real pain in the—"

"_Edward_," I emphasized his name, poking him in the ribs with my elbow. Surely I would have a bruise tomorrow. He smiled impishly.

Carlisle spoke before anyone could say anymore. "Renee, Phil, I'm afraid you won't be allowed to tell anyone about this. We have to stay hidden." My mother nodded her head, her husband following suit. "Alice will show you your room." He turned pointedly to Alice, who raced to Renee's side so quickly, it seemed as if she had just materialized out of no where. My mom and Phil jumped, surprised. Everyone laughed.

After kissing my mom and Phil good-bye, I turned to Edward. "I think we should run. It's faster and I don't want to explain why there was a shiny Volvo in our drive way all night to Charlie." My mom looked startled at this news. "I beg your pardon, honey, but you are _not_ walking home."

"Relax, mom. Edward carries me on his back and runs. It's quite exhilarating. No body would even see us. Besides, Edward is indestructible."

"I assure you, Renee, I would never put Bella in harm's way. Besides, I spend enough time saving her from her own clumsiness." I smacked him on the arm. "Ouch," he said sarcastically. "We should leave now. We'll see you tomorrow." We waved and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you coming back, Edward?" My mom seemed concerned.

"No, mom, he stays with me." I rolled my eyes. Now, of all times, she decides to be overprotective.

"But there's only one bed."

"Yes, but Edward doesn't sleep. He can't. None of them can. Can we go now?" I really was tired.

"Does Charlie know about this?" She persisted.

I shifted uncomfortably on my spot. "No," I mumbled. Renee frowned but said no more. She and Phil followed Alice up the stairs. Finally we left. Outside, as I climbed on his back, Edward spoke.

"You handled that really well. I'm proud."

"Thanks. But there wasn't as much anticipation. It just happened so damn fast."

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" He was cautious, not wanting to upset me.

"Tonight? Hell, no! After I am changed I probably will. If I tell him now, he'll stop the wedding. If I tell him before I'm changed, he'll kill you. Well," I said with a grin, "he'll try."

Edward was running now. I loved it. The fresh night air stung my face, waking me up. I clung to him; my arms in a chokehold around his neck and my legs forming a snare around his waist. In a matter of minutes, we were outside the house. He put me down on the sidewalk and pulled me close.

"Why did you not tell Renee about me changing you?" Edward inquired. He stroked my face gently with his fingers, sending shivers from my head to my toes. I found it rather hard to think coherently.

"W-well," I stuttered, "my mom found out a lot tonight. I didn't want her to freak out." It was difficult to string so many words together.

Edward nodded. "That's understandable." He stood there for a moment looking at me with intensity no person could match. "Now, I'll see you upstairs." He said abruptly. With a mischievous smile, he was gone. I shook my head a reached up under the eave for the key. When I had gotten inside and hung my coat on the rack, I went into the living room. Charlie was sprawled across the couch watching Jay Leno.

"Hey, dad," I said, trying not to scare him. However, I failed.

Charlie jumped at my voice. "Oh, Bella, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

"Okay," I answered lamely. "We picked up mom and Phil at the airport." I felt the tenor of the air shift awkwardly.

"Oh," my dad blushed. "How's Renee?"

"She's good, but tired from the jet lag." That's all I could think to say without raising suspicion. "Um, dad?" I asked guiltily.

"Yeah, Bells?" He looked up from the television screen.

"Sorry I haven't been home much. It's just been really hectic." It had been three nights since I had cooked for Charlie.

"It's no problem, kid."

"I want to make it up to you and take you, mom, and Phil out to dinner tomorrow. Is that okay?" It would be an awkward couple of hours, surely, but I felt we needed something like this to help with the tension.

"Sure, Bells. I get off about five. Where do you want to go?" Half of Charlie's attention returned to the television.

"Somewhere in Port Angeles, I think. Edward will come, too," I added for good measure. I saw my dad stiffen slightly, but not enough to cause any problems.

"Mmmm," he said, trying to sound indifferent.

"'Night, dad!"

"'Night, Bells."

I trudged up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. I knew I had left some pajamas in there. With one quick glance I saw that my toiletry bag lay on the floor next to the sink where I had left it this morning. I started the shower, turning the knob almost as far as it would go. While I waited for the water to heat up, I brushed my teeth vigorously. My shower was short, but it felt amazing. It washed away all of the anxiety that had crept up on me, tonight. While wrapped in my towel, I looked around the bathroom for my pajamas. I found them draped over the side of the hamper. Oops, I thought suddenly. Because I had not been thinking effectively, I had forgotten underwear.

"Crap," I whimpered.

So, I towel dried my hair thinking of the options that I had. Of course, there was only one option. That was the way my life worked; ironic a cruel. How could I have been so stupid? I asked my self over and over again. This had to be the worst night of my entire life. My hands trembling slightly at what I was about to do, I wrapped the towel around me and secured it tightly with a hair clip. I opened the bathroom door silently and poked my head out. Charlie was still downstairs. Now the only problem was going into my room to get a pair of panties, which I had forgotten to get earlier because my mind was too preoccupied with other things. Things like, Emmett's arm being ripped off, my mother knowing I was marrying a vampire, my father _not_ knowing I was marrying a vampire, going to dinner with my father and his ex-wife and her new husband, and to top it all off, Edward in my room not knowing I was about to enter with only a towel on. I felt like my head was going to explode. I stubbornly pushed all those thoughts aside and tip-toed across the hallway and halted at my bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and entered the room quickly, shutting the door behind me.

The first thing I saw was Edward. He sat in the rocking chair in the far corner of my bedroom. He had been rocking slowly, deep in thought. When I had closed the door, it had sent a small burst of air into the room. Edward froze, the rocker stopping abruptly. I heard hip stop breathing. Flushing with embarrassment, I moved across the room to my dresser. Without speaking, I selected a pair of panties from the top drawer. Before leaving the room, I glanced at Edward. He looked . . . odd. His face seemed to morph into a thousand different expressions. He was shocked, excited, chagrinned, stony, loose, and some things I couldn't even begin to guess. His eyebrows were raised. The air between us was electric, but also tense. It reminded me of the same atmosphere that had hung between us during those two wretched days in Biology.

Before I could speak or leave — because I didn't know which was better — the clip snapped.

The towel fell in a heap at my feet. I couldn't grasp what had happened. It took a few seconds for the realization to make itself known. Finally, I realized that there was something wrong with this picture. I was standing naked in my bedroom. My fiancée, who happened to be a vampire, was sitting just a few feet away. And to make it all better, my father was just down the stairs. Edward's eyes were wide with horror. Or was it surprise? Surely it wasn't excitement, I tried to convince myself, thought I wasn't positive. With blush after blush blending into each other, I quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around myself clumsily. I turned toward the door. Before my hand even reached the handle, Edward was behind me. I was about to scream from his sudden movement, when he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, Bella. Your father is coming up the stairs." I whimpered slightly as we slowly backed away from the door, his hand still covering my mouth. I heard Charlie clear his throat. His footsteps came closer and closer, getting louder until we heard him pass, going to his own room and shutting the door. Edward released me. I let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close.

"Um, Edward?" I asked, peering at him. "Would you mind turning around?"

He looked amused and then turned slowly on the spot and walked to the window. Edward stood there, gazing out into the night seeing more in the darkness than an owl. I snapped out of my gaze and turned to my dresser once more. I found a clean pair of pajamas and quickly slipped into them, making sure not to forget underwear. I couldn't risk leaving my room again, tonight. Chagrin and timid, I walked up behind Edward and put my arms around him, embracing him lovingly.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, when I, er, dropped the towel. I'd never seen so many emotions play across your face all at once."

"And so we begin the question and answer part of the evening. Or maybe 'night' would be the better term." Edward smiled, looking a bit chagrin himself. He towed me over to the bed and lay down, pulling me on top of him. I snuggled into his chest, waiting for him to begin. He rubbed my back softly as he started into his side of the story.

"It was interesting, feeling so many things at once. I was waiting patiently for you to finish in the bathroom. Finally, I heard you approach. When you opened the door, I'd never been so shocked and confused in my life. I obviously had not expected you to come in dressed in only a towel. I was also confused. Why had you done it? Did you have some ulterior motive?" he smiled sheepishly. Then I realized the potency of your scent. You had washed away everything that normally obstructs the smell. And you had no clothes to muffle it. The burning in my mouth was agonizing.

"However, I managed to suppress the burning and the desire. I held my breath and waited for you to leave. You were just about to when that wretched clip broke. Now, instead of just shock and confusion, I had fifty other thoughts swimming through my head. Was it an accident? Why wait till next week? What should I do? I knew that I should have looked away, but I was physically unable.

"Thank goodness I wasn't breathing. But seeing the look on your face was what cleared my head. On top of your blush I could see the grief in your eyes. Please, love, you _must_ tell me what you were thinking. I'm desperate." I couldn't resist his pathetic voice. Besides, we had a deal. He had fulfilled his end, so it was my time to fulfill mine.

"Well, you looked horrified. I thought it was because of me. You know, physically. You looked disappointed. I also felt horrible for letting something so dangerous happen." I lifted my head to look in his eyes. I got lost in the liquid topaz. Though circles were beginning to form right under his eyes, they were still very light.

"Isabella of course that wasn't it. You are beautiful to me in every possible way. Never think otherwise."

"Yes, I know." I nodded. "It was just your face that surprised me. I know you love me." I placed my hand on Edward's cheek. He pulled me in and kissed me. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. No risk in it, just pure love.

"You have had a long day, Bella. You must rest." He rolled me over onto the bed. I let my body curve to match the shape of his. "Sleep, my darling. I am your lion. You are my lamb. Eternity will be ours soon enough." Edward began to hum my lullaby and I drifted into unconsciousness; his angelic voice following me even in my dreams.

**A/N****: Wow, thank you all for your great reviews. I hope you like the chapter. The last paragraph is my favorite thing I've EVER written. It just came to me one day when I was writing, and I thought, WOW. I **_**have**_** to use it in this story. "Sleep my darling" was once something else, but it was actually a direct quote from SM. It was an accident, and I thought I should respect SM enough to use my own writing. Thanks for your support! Chapter 7 up soon!**

**Disclaimer****: ugh. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight plot, characters, etc. I do not. sigh**


	7. What Matters

A/N: hey guys

**A/N****: hey guys! Thanks bunches for the reviews! Spread the word about my story, cause I love to hear new thoughts all the time. I'm trying to improve Bella's characterization a bit. This new chapter is a little off; I wrote it a while ago. It gives a little bit more of her thoughts, though. I eventually would like to switch to Edward's POV. If you like the idea or object, please let me know! Enjoy!**

What Matters

I slept peacefully in my Edward's arms. When I awoke to the usual cloudy sky, none of my thoughts made sense. I stretched and groaned trying to make my thoughts coherent. Out of nowhere, memories of yesterday's 'excitement' flooded back to me. I felt like a weight had been lifted. "Wow. That all really happened, didn't it?"

Edward held me tight and kissed my hair as he chuckled. "Good morning to you too, love. And, yes, that really happened."

"Wow, my mom knows. So, do you think that I should fill her in on more of the, erm, details, today?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I think you should. She would feel better if you didn't hide anything from her. Perhaps you should tell her about all of your adventures, too." I felt his crooked smile against my hair. I nodded. Renee may not take such news as well. Knowing her daughter had almost died at the hands of savage vampires four times, might freak her out.

Though a weight had been lifted, there were still so many more pressing issues that were not yet resolved. Jacob had not yet returned. Who knew if he would ever come back? The concern for his safety was constantly hovering over me. How was I supposed to get married and leave behind my human life without saying good-bye to my best friend? The anxiety would sometimes become too much to bear. There was also the problem with Charlie. Now that my mother and step-father knew the basics and would soon know more, I felt the pressure of notifying Charlie creep up on me. I wasn't totally sure if I had ever really intended to tell him or my mom. However, given the current circumstances, this was really no longer an option. I couldn't leave my own father in the dark. After everything he had done for me since I had picked up and moved to Forks, he deserved better than that.

Through this train of thought, I began to realize that these were not exactly the best subjects to be thinking about. There was only one thing that could distract me from such complex and jumbled thoughts.

I twisted around in bed so I was facing Edward. My eyes grazed over him, his beautifully messy bronze hair, his soft face that contained those liquid topaz eyes which had intrigued me since that fateful day in Biology. Before moving on I immediately got caught in his gaze. When people looked at Edward's eyes, they were in awe. They became unable to speak adequately. When I stared into his eyes, I was dazzled. I was sucked in, unable and unwilling to escape. I could see his soul, all his ancient grief that was now pure happiness. I saw the look on his face and deep in his butterscotch eyes when he spoke to me. I saw the pureness and love that leaked from them when _I_ spoke. I experienced a thousand times more than others. Finally, I understood. Perhaps I always had, but had not known it. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Edward loved me. He was mine and nothing in the world or beyond could change that. What we shared was more than love. It was unique in so many ways. It was the most perfect connection. We were destined to be together, forever. End of story. I sat there for what felt like hours. Edward didn't move a muscle. He seemed to be doing the same thing as me. I got caught up in the heartfelt moment and reached up to seal his lips to mine.

It was, perhaps, the most passionate moment I had ever experienced. The happiness, love, lust astonishment, excitement, and perfection that exploded from us was never ending. The secret bond between us pulled us together literally and figuratively. What made it a million times more special was that Edward never stopped. He never froze or pulled away. Neither did I. This proved everything. It banished every doubt in our minds. Every worry about the future was gone.

Eventually we stopped. Incredibly, neither one of us was gasping. I felt my chest and realized that my heart beat was normal. With wide eyes, I looked at Edward. A small giggle erupted from my mouth as I stared at his face. His eyes were as big as saucers, his mouth gaping open.

I found my voice easily and spoke. "Uh, wow," I said lamely.

He looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his angelic face. "I believe that the word _wow_ does not even come _close_ to beginning to cover it."

"How did you stand that? It was several minutes long." I saw his face turn to confusion.

"I'm not sure, actually. It just didn't bother me. I felt no desire for your blood. Though, frankly, I did want you." He chuckled lightly. "And, uh, Bella? It was a solid hour. Not a few minutes."

"What?!" I asked. Had I missed something? I obviously needed a full recount of what just happened. "Okay, okay," I said. "I'm confused. Let's start at the beginning," I suggested.

"Well you woke up around ten thirty," Edward began. "We talked for a moment about your mom. Then you seemed lost in thought. Eventually you turned to look at me. I could tell you were concentrating on something. As if you were looking for more than what was just in front of you. Your eyes sort of glazed over. You sat there just staring into my eyes for . . . oh, it must have been a good hour and a half. To pass the time, I thought about you and how much I love you. Suddenly, I had this epiphany. I realized how much you loved me and how perfect we are for each other."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "That's what I was thinking about, too! How odd is that?"

"Then," Edward interrupted my sudden outburst, "You kissed me. It was the same as always, but different. The obvious, being that our reactions were calmer. Also, I felt every worry about changing you just vanish. I suddenly realized that this is _exactly_ what was supposed to happen. I knew we were meant to be and that I was the luckiest person _ever_!"

"Oh . . . my . . . God. That is the same thing that happened to me. Oh my God."

"I know," he stated.

I glanced at the clock. "Shoot," I said, biting my lip. "It's almost ne thirty. We have to be there by two, right?" Edward nodded. Alice was making us be present for every last minute meeting with the employees. The caterer, the florist, the photographer, the DJ, and a thousand others were requiring our attendance. And I knew that if I was late, Alice would surely bite my head off.

Without another thought, I jumped out of bed and began to hunt for my supplies. Remembering last night's incident, I triple checked to make sure I had _all_ my clothes. Edward appeared behind me trapping me in a snare around my waist. Kissing me fiercely on the neck, he said, "I'm going to run home and change. I'll bring your car." I felt his beautiful, breath-taking smile against my neck. Nodding, I turned my head to kiss him.

When I had finished, I said, "Why not use the door today? Shake things up a bit." I grinned.

He put on a fake pouty face, but agreed. "I'll be back so soon, you won't even think I've left." Edward dashed down the stairs and out the front door.

I rushed to get ready on time. I blow-dried my hair only about half way, pulling it into a messy pony tail. Alice would probably fix it when I got there anyway. I brushed my teeth too hard and drew blood. Crap, I thought. But when I remember the late morning's events, I was less worried. I grabbed my jacket and flew out the door. I had gained too much momentum and couldn't stop, even though Edward was right in front of me.

I smacked into Edward so hard, he actually lost his footing. Edward stumbled back a couple steps while I clutched him, winded. As I got control over my breathing, he spoke, laughing quietly. "What's the rush, my love? With your new habit of driving, we'll get there in plenty of time." I giggled weakly and turned to get in my new car.

"You just wait until I can run," I added, starting the engine. We drove in silence as I went about one-oh-five on the road. He smiled at me, clearly pleased about something.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I'm just proud of you! You're breaking the law!" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, if we could just get you to use one hand, then you'll be set." He pried at my fingers which I kept glued to the steering wheel. Knowing he couldn't win, he rubbed my thigh, soothing me. I smiled content. In a mater of days, I would soon be indestructible and he wouldn't need to be so gentle. We reached the Cullen house with five minutes to spare. I parked my own shiny Volvo in the garage which also contained a convertible, a jeep, another, Volvo, a Mercedes, and a Porsche. Also in the corner was very fancy motorcycle. It was the one Edward had bought me. When I had declined, he had given it to Jasper. Edward and I walked across the lawn to the house, with his hand wrapped around my waist tugging at an unused belt loop on my jeans. When we entered, Alice was standing by the staircase, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Where have you been? We have five minutes until the caterer arrives." She looked outraged. Scoffing, she said, "Did you not even _try_ to do something with your hair, Bella?"

I flinched as her words lashed at me like a whip. Blushing, she gathered me up in her arms and raced upstairs with Edward beside her. When we entered the room I saw my mom sitting at Alice's desk waiting patiently. She jumped at our sudden appearance. Obviously, my mother was not yet used to the Cullen's swiftness.

"Oh, hello, Bella," my mom said, quickly giving me a hug. She sat me down in her seat. "Alice said she was going to do your hair." She sounded excited. Renee turned to Edward. "Hello, Edward. How are you?"

I'm doing well, Renee." His eyes danced with excitement. He was still elated from the private moment in my room this morning.

Alice moved at the speed of light. The curling iron sat hot on the desk while she pulled my hair up to do it in layers. In a matter of minutes, my hair fell loosely around my shoulders in buoyant curls. Her hair styling skills were baffling. When Alice finished, she threw a shirt towards me.

"Here, Bella," she said. "Put that on. Thank your for wearing your new jeans. They look great on you. Don't they Edward?" Alice smirked. I looked at Edward and realized he had been looking at my jeans. I blushed furiously, self-conscious.

"Ahem," I interrupted. "Edward, could you turn around?" He grinned and turned toward the door. I quickly switched from my t-shirt to a fitted baby doll blouse. It was dark blue, of course. It was quite flattering. "Okay, Edward," I said with a smile.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows in admiration. "Wow, you look beautiful." I blushed once more. Vaguely, I realized Alice and my mom had left. Edward walked over to me slowly and embraced me. He buried his face in my neck. Then, as he gently brushed my hair back, he began to kiss me. Edward kissed every inch of my neck and face, saving my lips for last. Midway through the kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Damn," I whispered. I realized with a giggle that Edward had said the same thing as me at the same time. He chuckled softly as well. Once again he placed his arm on my waist and pulled me close. We descended the stairs slowly while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

The usual embarrassment that accompanied my closeness to Edward in public had vanished along with everything else. I knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. We were in love, and a wedding caterer probably was used to it.

As we reached the living room, I could see a tall woman in a chef's jacket. She had a thick folder full of papers. I gulped nervously. This was going to be a long day. I know Alice wanted to clear everything with me, but I already knew she had picked the perfect menu. I wonder what my to-be family was going to do at the reception. Surely it would attract attention when none of them were eating. What about the classic cake scene? Honestly, I hoped we could avoid the embarrassment of getting cake all over our faces. Of course, Alice would be impossible to defy. Especially because with something this significant, there was no other way.

We sat down on the couch across from Alice and the caterer. My mom sat to the right of me. I glanced at her. She seemed excited about being here to help. She saw me staring and smiled patting my hand. I smiled back bravely and turned my attention to the caterer. She introduced herself as Ann and then began going over everything thoroughly. Apparently, the meal consisted of halibut, chicken, _and_ roast. The sides were endless. From potatoes to green beans to carrots, I thought my head may explode. Then we moved on to desserts. Although there would be a large cake — an extravagant one, no doubt — there were other options. Small cheesecakes, several kinds of cookies, and also ice cream would be available. At the end, Ann asked if we had any changes.

"Actually," my mom said, "I think we should have only two options for entrees."

"I agree," I added quietly. I'm glad my mom was on my side. "I think we should drop the chicken. Too many people like red meat, and fish is a classic alternative." I was being practical.

Alice nodded, looking a little sad. "That's probably best. Ann, would that be okay?" Alice sparkled her eyes, flashing her white toothed grin.

Ann blinked rapidly and said, "Of course, Alice, that would be fine. Is there anything else?"

I felt that I had said enough for my own good, so I shut my mouth and shook my head. Ann nodded and replaced the papers back in her folder. She stood up and shook all of our hands. I noticed her flinch ever so slightly when taking Edward and Alice's hands.

"I'll send you the bill in a couple of days," the caterer said on her way out the door. When the door was closed, I leaned against Edward on the couch. I don't know if I could listen to wedding plans for so many hours in a row. It got me thinking about the "big day" too much. I could feel my stomach turn in anxiety. Or was it hunger? I buried myself into Edward's chest. He pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He stroked the hair back from my face with one hand as the other rubbed my back lightly. I could practically feel myself melting into him. Edward perfected the moment by humming my lullaby in my ear. I could feel his breath tickle my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I vaguely noticed Alice and Renee having a conversation. Apparently we had a meeting with the florist in ten minutes. But, I didn't care. All that mattered was my face against Edward's cool, granite chest. All that mattered was his angelic voice in my ear. All that mattered was that we were together. _Edward was all that mattered._

**A/N****: Wow, this was full of fluff. Lol. Please review! I want at least 10 before continuing. I have all of my previously written chapters posted now. So, now it may take a little bit longer than usual to update. I plan to put out a chapter least every week. Maybe two a week, if I have the time. Band and AP English summer work is creeping up on me too fast. I have to get it done. Plus finish reading Eclipse as a refresher. Plus read Breaking Dawn. ONLY 8 DAYS PEOPLE!! ******


	8. Dinner

A/N: Thank you all sooo much for your wonderful reviews

**A/N****: Thank you all sooo much for your wonderful reviews. Be sure to spread the word about my fan fic. I like to here from many people! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been writing like a fiend, and got carried away with it. I guess it's kind of a filler. It's really long, but I thought it would be nice to bring Charlie, Renee, and Phil together in the story. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. The one after that will be the WEDDING! Hopefully. I just have to write chapter 9. Please send any thoughts or things you would like to see be in the story to me. After Bella is changed, I think I will play around with different POV's from the family. (strictly the Cullens) thanks bunches, guys!! Enjoy!**

Dinner

After a few more long hours meeting with people, we were finally done. I had been lying on Edward whenever possible. Despite his rock hard body, he was extraordinarily comfortable. Edward seemed to know exactly what I needed every time. When I was nervous, he rubbed circles on my hands and back. When I was tired, he stroked my hair and sang to me. His soft voice seemed to ring in my ears.

I was deep in thought when he murmured in my ear.

"It's five o'clock, Bella." I froze and stiffened. Edward chuckled. "You should call Charlie to tell him we'll be picking him up at six. I have reservations for all five of us at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles." He had an odd look in his eye. I felt like I was missing something. My brow furrowed in confusion, but this only made him laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching. "I'll go call him now. My I use your phone?" I asked a little sarcastically.

"Of course," Edward replied. In a split second, he had removed a silver phone from his pocket and dialed the number for my house. Charlie was not back from the station yet, so I left him a quick message relaying the same information Edward had just told me to the answering machine. I gave back the phone to Edward and went to find my mom. She was upstairs in the guest room, picking out an outfit.

I stood in the doorway so as not to startle her. "Hi, mom, how are you?"

She smiled pleasantly at my arrival. I could see the laugh lines around her eyes crinkle.

"Hey, honey, I'm doing well. The problem is my undecided mind getting in the way, as usual." She indicated the large pile of clothes that sat on the bed.

"Where's Phil?" Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him all day. None of the guys had been around today. Well, except Edward, of course.

"Uh," my mom's eyebrows met as she tried to concentrate. "Oh, he's with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. They went to play baseball, or something. I think Rosalie went, too."

I nodded and grinned. Of course, I thought. I bet Jasper and Emmet were just dying to show my minor league baseball player step-dad how _they_ played. I looked out the window. Perfect weather, I commented silently to myself.

"You know, mom, there's an easy way to solve this problem."

My mom looked perplexed. "Honey, I have like thirty-five minutes before we go."

"Exactly," I said. "You'll take at least twenty-five to pick an outfit and will have only ten minutes to get ready." I gave her a knowing look. She glared at me, but I knew my mother well enough to realize the amount of time this would end up taking.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" she asked a little irritated.

"Alice," I said at normal volume. I wasn't answering my mom, I was summoning the little pixie. It was unnecessary, I had learned quickly, to yell in the Cullen house. They could all here things a mile away.

Right on cue, Alice appeared.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. As if she didn't know what I needed her for. Or rather, what my _mother_ needed her for. She had a bright smile on her face. Alice loved challenges. I gestured toward my mom and her gargantuan heap of clothing. Without needing more of an invitation, Alice took charge.

"Renee," Alice said sternly, "sit." My mom sat in a chair in the corner of the room. She looked befuddled. "Bella," Alice continued, turning to me, "go get my kit. It's sitting on my bed." At my human pace, I went to Alice's room and retrieved her case. It weighed a ton. Soon, I thought happily, it would feel like a feather. Not that I ever intended to touch the wretched thing again. I shuddered.

By the time I returned, my mom was in a chair in a beautiful, yet semi-casual dress. It was red with white flowers all over it. It was a wrap dress with the tie on the left. She had black sandals with a reasonable sized heel. They looked too expensive to be my mom's. Humph, I thought. My mother could get away with a short heel. Alice was already finishing her hair. My mom's face was priceless. She looked both flabbergasted and nervous at the speed Alice was going at. She also looked grateful. I smiled at my mom and turned to leave and find Edward.

"Don't even think about it, Bella," Alice growled. I hadn't even taken a step yet. "You're next."

My face fell. "Aw, come on, Alice," I pleaded. "You'll see me everyday for the rest of _eternity._ Can I have just _one_ night to get ready by myself?"

"Fine," she snapped. "But I'm doing your hair."

I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

I stepped out the door and walked down to Edward's room at the end of the hall. I closed the door behind me. Music was playing in the background, almost too soft for me to hear. It sounded vaguely familiar, though. Edward was lying on the bed, arms open for me to join him. I skipped happily towards him and dove onto the king sized bed. He pulled me tight against him and kissed me softly all over my face. I looked around and noticed that many of the flowers were still there. It smelled beautifully.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked with a small grin. Edward smiled into my hair and nodded. I groaned and snuggled in closer.

"What, my love?" Edward asked, voice thick and dripping with concern and desire to know what I was thinking.

"I'm just worried about dinner," I said. "It'll be so awkward. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Bella, don't be absurd. Everything will be fine." Of course, it would, I thought reluctantly. Despite my worries, I knew that once I made the decision, I couldn't go back on it. That was just how I was.

I nodded and sat up. "Did you leave all the clothes Alice bought me last week in your closet?"

Edward's brow furrowed, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I managed to convince Alice she would have forever the dress me like a Barbie, so one night wouldn't hurt."

Edward grinned hugely. "Now that's an accomplishment. I'm very proud of you," he said, admiration coloring his voice. I rolled my eyes and headed for the closet. Grudgingly, I picked out an outfit. I chose a pair of black dress pants that, according to Alice, complimented my figure. I found a snug fitting red blouse among the heap, as well. The cap sleeves were looser than the rest of the shirt, with little slits at the shoulders. The challenge was finding a pair of shoes. The large pile of shoes was ironically limited. About ninety percent of them were heels. That's just perfect I thought.

I growled audibly. Edward, who was combing through his colossal CD collection, looked up, confused and worried.

I stomped out of the closet and plopped on the bed with a huff of air. Edward was beside me in a flash. He skimmed my jaw bone with his nose.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Keeping my promise, I answered truthfully. "I'm getting irritated. I don't want to wear heels. I wish Alice would accept that. I don't know what shoes to wear, but I don't want her help." I pouted, leaning against his chest.

"Bella, sweetheart, you should wear _whatever_ you want. You look beautiful in everything." I turned my head toward his and pressed my lips to him. I wished we could sit here all night, just the two of us. Naturally, he broke away, but not for restraint.

"What time is it?" I murmured reluctantly.

"Hmm?" asked Edward, distracted.

I giggled. "Well, it seems I'm getting better at this distracting thing."

"Actually," Edward chuckled, "you've always been rather good at that. I have to struggle just to speak."

"Huh," I said, amused. "I seem to have that problem frequently. What time is it?" I inquired again.

"About a quarter till six. We should leave." He stood up and walked to the door dragging me behind him.

We entered my mom and Phil's room. She stood in the corner talking to with her husband in a low voice. Alice was no where to be seen. Renee looked deeply concerned and Phil's eyebrows were raised. Well that explains why Edward dragged me in here, I thought. I glanced up to see his face. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked Edward. Apparently they had not heard us approach. My mom jumped a foot in the air, gasping.

She blushed in embarrassment. Obviously, we had caught them talking about something important. Another glance at Edward made me worry. He looked . . . mad? No, that wasn't it. Maybe perplexed was the better term. Though, he didn't look happy.

"Bella, did you tell Renee without me?" he asked.

I felt the irritation driving out the confusion in my head. "What are you talking about?" He did this occasionally. Edward would forget that I couldn't hear as well as him.

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at my mom. "If she didn't tell you than how do you know?"

My mom looked shocked. "Oh, how do you know what we were talking about?"

I snorted and my mom stared at me. "Mom, Edward's a vampire, remember? He can hear just about everything. Not to mention he knows what you're thinking. Now, do you all mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Bella, could you be patient enough to wait until tonight?" Edward was anxious to talk about it, but I knew from his pleading tone that now was not the time. I sighed and nodded.

My mom looked at me a little harshly and said, "Don't worry, Bella. We _will_ talk about this later."

I winced at her tone. Uh-oh, I thought. What had I done? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Mom," I asked tentatively.

"Yes," she said a little softer.

"Can I borrow a pair of your shoes?" I already had the pair I needed in mind: black flats with a pointed toe. Not the best looking shoes, but the safest.

"Sure, honey, they're in the closet." I grabbed them and put them on quickly. Renee and Phil headed out the door. We followed them down the stairs. Before we had gone more than a few steps, Edward bent his head and whispered in my ear.

"Apparently, your retort towards Alice dressing you got your mother thinking." Seeing the blank look on my face, Edward explained. "You told Alice she would have _eternity_ to dress you."

My eyes widened in shock. Why did I have to be so stupid? I had planned on telling my mother on my own terms, of course. Now, I suppose, I would have to tell her after dinner. That's all I need, I thought, sarcastically, more pressure and stress. I pursed my lips in self-anger and looked back at Edward. He grinned in amusement. As I rolled my eyes, we stepped out into the rainy evening.

Edward insisted that I drive, again. "But I have no clue where we're going," I protested.

"I'll give you directions. Besides, I think you already know how to get there." The same mischievous smile from earlier reappeared on my love's face. Obviously, I was missing something. Reluctantly, I started the car and began the short drive to my house.

Edward put his hand on my thigh once more. He had developed this habit in place of holding my hand. I was too stubborn to let go of the wheel.

We drove into my driveway at exactly six o'clock. I heard my mom mutter something about it taking less than five minutes. Edward and I got out, leaving my mother and Phil in the backseat. As we went up the walkway to the porch Edward shook with quiet laughter. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

"Well, it's just Charlie. His thoughts are just so amusing. He's kind of freaked out about dinner, not to mention the awkwardness of the ride there." He sniggered at something I couldn't hear.

I opened the door—heaving a sigh—and stepped into my house. The sight of my father pacing sent several waves emotions through me. First I was shocked. My father usually didn't get worked up about something, unless it had to do completely with my fiancée. The next was anger, followed by regret and guilt for putting him through this. To my surprise, my mind finally settled on the humor of the situation. I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, startling my father, who, apparently, had not heard us enter. Charlie's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Through the tears in my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Edward. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, trying his hardest to keep composure. This didn't help. I was sent into a second fit of giggles. Apparently my nerves had gotten the better of me. My side ached from the muscle spasms; I clutched it helplessly as I tried to control my laughter.

"Well, Charlie," Edward broke in, "I think she's finally cracked." And to my surprise my father's expression changed abruptly to a huge grin. The laugh lines that seldom went to use these days sprang into action. They made him look about fifteen years younger.

I grinned back at my father. I didn't realize how rare his smiles were in the presence of his "enemy" of sort, Edward Cullen. Perhaps, I thought, this was a step in the right direction.

"I hate to break it up," Edward said, "but we have reservations at 6:30."

I cleared my throat and tried my best to compose my own face. "Alright, are you ready, Ch-Dad?"

"Bells, if I was ready, do you think I would have been pacing when you walked in? Well, let's get going!"

Edward and Charlie walked out onto the porch while I turned out the lights and locked the door. We headed to the car.

"Sorry, Dad, but you'll need to sit in the back of my car. It's easier than taking two cars."

My dad froze. "What do you mean _your_ car?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Erm, well, this is my car?" I murmured almost inaudibly.

He looked at Edward with raised eyebrows. "You gave her your car?"

"No, sir, this is Bella's. My own Volvo is at home."

"Huh. Well, be careful. She's liable to crash it," my dad said with a smirk.

Edward grinned.

"Alright," I interrupted. "That's enough amusement at my expense."

"Of course, Bells," Charlie answered smiling. Taking a deep breath, Charlie got into the backseat behind Edward. Luckily, Phil was in the middle, saving my mom and dad the tension of sitting so close.

"Hello, Renee," Charlie greeted her politely.

"Hi, Charlie," Renee responded. Sadly, that was the extent of the conversation.

We drove to Port Angeles in near silence. Occasionally, someone would ask a question, but otherwise, nothing. As we approached the outskirts of the city, Edward told me the exit. It sounded vaguely familiar. As we turned down some roads, I felt like I had been here before. A big wave of déjà vu enveloped my mind.

Then it hit me.

This was the same part of town I had been in when I had gone shopping with Angela and Jessica. Of course, that night held several more pressing memories. My fingers tightened at the thought of the bad part.

Edward pulled my right hand from the wheel and began to rub reassuring circles on the back of it. I tried to pull away, but Edward's iron grasp would not relinquish its hold.

"Edward," I murmured. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He continued by planting a peck sweetly on each individual finger. I smiled weakly and took a deep breath.

Being perceptive, as usual, my mother noticed my change in mood.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Edward broke in, saving the awkwardness of my trying to answer.

"Bella had a hard time the last time she was here." His tone clearly marked an end to the conversation. "Take a right at the next intersection, love."

I nodded and did as I was told. We went down the street a few yards when Edward spoke.

"Park along the sidewalk," he commanded.

I was still confused. What restaurant would bring us to this part of town? As we got out of the car—which I managed to parallel park rather nicely—I looked around. There were several stores in this strip mall. My eyes fell on the sign in front of us. In curling letters, the name of an Italian restaurant stood out against everything else. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop in astonishment.

Edward, who was holding me close to his side, chuckled at my reaction. Kissing me on the top of the head, he said, "I thought this would be a nice surprise, very fitting." He grinned my favorite crooked smile.

I was baffled. It was a perfect idea. Being here erased every worry about the poor part of that previous evening. Instead, my head was flooded with better memories: an overly flirtatious waitress, Edward's dazzling eyes, the feel of his cool jacket, the overwhelming feeling of security—that night had been preserved perfectly in my mind. It certainly made the top-ten list of the best nights of my life. I smirked at the memory of Edward and me in a tent, discussing the best night we had together.

I felt tears of contentment fill my eyes.

"Bells," Charlie said, breaking the silence, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm just really happy."

"Bella and I had our first, erm, date here," Edward explained.

Renee patted me on the head and then we entered the building. The restaurant wasn't overly crowded but most of the tables were filled. When Edward gave his name to the hostess, we were led to a circular table in the back room big enough for six. Edward sat to my left; Charlie was on my right. To Edward's left was my mom, followed by Phil.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, a waitress approached the table.

"Good evening, my name is Kelsey. What can I get you to drink?"

Well, I thought internally, at least she's not giving all of her attention to Edward. I smiled toward her and ordered a coke. Edward reluctantly ordered a water to keep up with the charade for Charlie. The waitress moved on to my three parents.

As we waited for our drinks, my mind began to wander. I thought of the wedding. Surely, it would be beautiful. My stomach turned at how near that day was. I looked around the table. This was only a small fraction of my family.

If I wanted everyone who was my family to be here, there would barley be enough room. Or food, I thought with a small grin. Of course there was my mother and father and Phil. But it extended much farther. Edward, obviously, and the rest of the Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper meant the world to me. Still, the list did not end there. The wolf pack of La Push was also a part of my life. Enemies or not, I was close to them. Quil and Embry were like my older brothers. Seth was such a great kid; Sam and Emily were like a third set of parents. And Jacob—my heart skipped a beat and I made myself stop there. I didn't want to ruin the night.

Noticing the change in pace of my heart, Edward looked at me, concerned. His brow furrowed in frustration.

I shook my head indicating for him not to worry.

Once Kelsey had given us our drinks and taken our orders, we were all feeling more comfortable. I looked at Charlie. He smile at me and turned to talk to Phil. I was proud of my father. He was doing his best to make me happy.

"So, Phil, I hear you played in the minor leagues?" Of course, Charlie and Phil would get along fine. They were both baseball fanatics.

"Yeah," Phil responded enthusiastically. "Now I coach high school baseball. I like it, but I miss the excitement and traveling." The conversation picked up from there.

"So, mom," I said turning to her, "Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Of course, Bella. It's not everyday that your only daughter gets married." I smiled and she returned the gesture, eyes a bit tighter than usual. I cocked my head and stared at her. Was she still worried about earlier? Edward picked up my hand and began playing with my fingers and the gorgeous rind on my hand.

"It's so beautiful, Bella. Where did you find a ring like _that_, Edward?"

Edward grinned and I saw his eyes sparkle. They seemed to dance. "It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died."

The conversations continued to flow, getting more effortless each minute. Occasionally, we would talk as a group, but then split off again.

The food came, and we all ate happily. I was amazed. The lack of tension left me jubilant. Edward only took a few bites, trying to hide his grimace every time the fork approached his mouth. I had to fight back a laugh each time. Once, I couldn't hold it back. I laughed once and tried to cover it with a cough. Phil and Charlie too immersed in their food and conversation didn't seem to notice. However, my mom looked at me with a curious expression on her face.

"I'll tell you later," I said, suppressing yet another laugh. Edward glared at me, which only made me smile wider. Eventually, his stomach got the better of him.

"Excuse me," he said, politely. I grinned broadly once more.

"I'll be right back," I said. I trailed Edward around the corner where we came to a small hallway hidden from view of the restaurant's occupants. Before I could say anything, Edward had entered the bathroom. I heard him purge quietly and the toilet flush. I shook with silent laughter as I waited for him to come out. Finally, he did.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to be sympathetic.

He smiled weakly. "I'll live, no pun intended."

I giggled and reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him. He met me half-way. After about a minute he broke away. I pouted.

Chuckling softly, he said, "We should get back."

"Before we do, what should I do about tonight?" The blank look on Edward's face told me I needed to explain further.

"I mean my mom and Phil."

"Oh, well, definitely tell them your plans for the future. I'm sure your mom will take it all right. I think you should also tell them the extended reasons behind your decision."

"You mean other than I want to be with you forever?" I grinned, content.

Smiling, he said, "Yes. The Volturi, James, and Victoria are pretty important."

I winced. "Yes, I suppose I should. Will you help me? If my mom freaks out, I need you there."

Edward raised his eyebrows, and then turned the full force of his eyes on me. "Of course, Bella, I will _always_ be there."

With my breath a little unsteady, I pecked him on the lips and we returned to the table.

After another thirty or so minutes or eating and talking, everyone was finished. Well, except Edward. The smile on my face seemed permanent. I could tell he had mixed emotions about my reaction. He was irritated at my amusement, but happy that I was enjoying myself despite my earlier qualms. After a small, er, _discussion_, of who should pay the bill, Edward gave the waitress a credit card and a twenty dollar bill. I saw Kelsey's eyes widen, but wasn't sure if it was because of the large tip or Edward's dazzling smile.

A smirk spread across my face. Edward grinned crookedly. I could tell we were both remembering the first night together. That dinner and drive home seemed eons ago. Who knew that fateful conversation would lead to something so intense? Alice, that's who. From my first day at school, Alice knew where we would end up. Granted the path there was bumpy—to put it mildly—we would fulfill her vision.

My stomach flip-flopped like a trapeze artist. In a matter of days, not weeks, I would be immortal, a vampire. Finally, I thought, elated. I could give Emmett a run for his money, literally.

We headed out to the car. I turned to Edward and gave a pleading glance.

"Sure, Bella," he responded, chuckling. "I'll drive." Joyful, I was tempted to skip to the car. However, I quickly reminded myself how prone I was to near-death experiences and walked calmly by Edward's side.

The ride home was even shorter than the ride there. I stared out the window and watched the trees fly by so fast, they looked like a pitch black wall. Luckily Charlie did not notice the speed at which Edward was going.

We reached my house in record time. This time, Edward stayed in the car with Renee and Phil. Charlie and I walked inside.

"Dad, I have to go back to Edwards to discuss some wedding stuff with mom." I hoped he didn't see through my lie. I really couldn't afford to talk about anything in depth. The upcoming confrontation with Renee and Phil was going to be difficult enough. Luckily he did not.

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you later." Before leaving, I gave him big hug. He was surprised, but embraced me warmly.

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered. "I hope you had a good time tonight."

Charlie pulled away and nodded. "I really did, Bells," He seemed truthful. "Phil is a great guy. Of course, it was also good to see your mother." He smiled shyly.

"I should be home by eleven or so." I waved good-bye and walked out the door. Now, I thought, my stomach queasy, the fun begins.

**A/N****: I hope you guys liked that! Reviewer number thirty will get a special sneak peek and a shout out in the next chapter! Send any ideas my way and I will consider them for the story! Thanks for all your support!! I allow anonymous reviewers, now! I'm writing a one-shot and will post it soon, hopefully! Just 3 days left, guys!!**


	9. Discussion

A/N: A special shout out to my wonderful reviewers

**A/N****: A special shout out to my wonderful reviewers! Thank you, thank you. Please spread the word of my story. I like to get reviews from lots of different people. Congrats to falnangel21 and edwardsgirl3. They received the preview to this chapter. Reviewer #40 will get a peek at Chapter 10.**

Discussion

I had barely buckled my seat belt when my mother ambushed me.

"Isabella Marie Swan explain, now."

I raised my eyebrows as I turned to look at her. "What, mom?" I asked, faking innocence.

She glared menacingly toward me. "What did you mean when you told Alice she would have 'eternity' to dress you?" Wow, my mom didn't miss a thing. I always underestimated her perceptiveness. My mom's face clearly showed her irritation at my supposed ignorance. She was fuming.

"Finally," I muttered, "a reasonable reaction." I looked at her again ignoring Edward's silent laughter. Of course, I thought, he was remembering my less than terrified reaction at the news of him being a vampire. "Can you wait just one minute till we get home, mom?"

My mom fell back into the seat with a humph. Phil frowned at her mood. Obviously, _he _had a good night and was wondering why Renee was so over worked.

Within two minutes, we were parked in the Cullens' garage.

I stepped out of the car and all but stomped to the door. Edward caught up with me fast.

"Well," he said with a chuckle, "I see where you get your impatience from." He had whispered, so my mother had not heard him.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with," I grumbled.

When we got into the living room, my mother and Phil took their spot on the sofa. I stood on the opposite side of the coffee table pacing. What was I supposed to do? How do you tell your mom that in just a few days you would be a vampire? My head felt like it may explode.

Edward stood a few steps away from me. His expression was torn. He was probably trying to decide if he should start.

Before he could, I began.

"Mom," I said, staring at my feet. This was just too much. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"I'm going to be a vampire," I blurted out almost too fast for comprehension.

My mom stared at me, blankly. Neither she nor Phil could find their voice. After several tense minutes, my mother's voice broke through the deafening silence.

"B-Bella? You're d-doing what?" Her voice cracked several times.

The awkwardness irked me. I had never seen her struggle so hard for words. It was painful.

I spoke more carefully and slowly this time.

"A few days after the wedding, Edward is going to change me." My voice dissipated at the end of the sentence.

"But Bella," my mom began. Before she could continue, her thoughts were swallowed by confusion.

Eventually she gained partial control. "So, you're going to be a vampire?" She asked slowly. Obviously, my mom had still not grasped to idea.

"Yes, mom," I responded softly.

My mother nodded, pursing her lips. Then came the explosion no one, not even I or Alice, could have expected.

"What, in GOD'S NAME, has gotten into you, _Isabella_?!" Her voice bit at my name with malice. Edward and I both flinched at the sudden power behind her scream. "You would throw _everything_ away for . . . for . . . _HIM?!_" The patronizing tone she used, the hate thick in her voice, crumpled me. The tears began building behind my eyes. Edward grasped me quickly, pulling me forward into his chest, but I pushed him away.

More potent than the heartbreak and disappointment flooding my body, there was anger. And it erupted.

"What the _hell,_ mom?! How _dare_ you? You have NO IDEA how much I love Edward!!" I shouted back.

"Don't be _**naïve**_, Bella!" She was on her feet now, just inches from my face shouting. Her face had become flushed. "I'm _terrified_ for you! You have this ridiculous . . . infatuation with him! It's not **normal**!"

"Where is this _coming_ from?" I screamed, exasperated. "You were fine when I told you I was marrying him! Hell, you barely batted an eye when I told you he was a vampire! But as soon as _I _want to be . . ." I trailed off.

"That's completely different, Bella. Edward was on the brink of _death_ when Carlisle changed him. Your perfectly fine and have your whole life ahead of you!" My mom was panting now. Phil just stared at us in shock.

"Is that it, mom? You want me to be in mortal danger?! Well, I have news for you. I've been there! More than three times. And to be frank, I think I've already experienced death." I snapped at her not sparing her feelings. However, it irked me when Edward visibly cringed, a look of ancient pain taking over his usually composed face.

My mom stared at me, blinking rapidly. "W-What are you _talking_ about, Bella?" I could tell by her voice and stance that she still wasn't done yelling—and neither was I. She was merely distracted momentarily.

I flashed to her an icy look.

That's when Edward decided it was best to break in.

"Renee," he said, tone threatening. "That's enough. I'm taking Bella home, we will discuss this tomorrow. Bella needs to sleep." I scoffed, but complied.

Shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush, Edward pulled me along out the door. As soon as the door shut, I fell into Edward's arms, limp.

He sat us down on the steps. I sat on his lap, burying my face in his chest as I wept.

Edward sat there for who knows how long, rocking me and stroking my hair. Occasionally, he would murmur words of comfort in my ear. However, most went in one ear and out the other. I didn't have the will to move. I was fine with sitting there in his arms forever, never moving or speaking.

Eventually as my crying decreased, he began to sing my lullaby. I let it flow through me, filling me up and absorbing the hatred and some of the sadness.

When I reached the point where I could talk, I sat up and looked him in the eye. "What is _wrong_ with me, Edward?" I shook my head in frustration. "I should have seen this coming. I _know_ my mom's too fragile for so much information. I should have lied, I should have . . ." I trailed off helplessly.

Edward contemplated what I said while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Eventually, he said, "Bella there is nothing you could have done. Obviously, your mom is just really stressed out. I heard her thoughts. Losing you to me is hard on her. But the idea that you are giving up everything for me is too much for her to accept."

"I may be giving up my mortality and so much more, but I'm getting _so much_ in return." I protested.

"I know, love." He nodded solemnly. After another few seconds, a wide grin spread across his face and he snickered.

My brow furrowed and I asked, "What?"

I could see nothing funny about the situation. It took him a moment to respond.

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better. My whole family just came to your defense."

"Huh?" I asked, still confused.

"Carlisle and Esme are trying their very hardest not to yell at your mother. They're all playing 'witnesses' to our relationship. Even Rose has spoken up a couple of times. She said you must really love me if you're willing to give up everything that Rose was ever jealous about." He chuckled lightly.

I grinned, but it was closer to a grimace. "I never thought I'd see the day when Rosalie Hale came to my defense."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know, she's not _that_ bad."

I mumbled incoherently, "hypocrite."

Before I could protest, Edward had swung me into his arms and cradled me against his granite chest. "Would you like to drive or run, love?"

A shiver rolled down my spine when he spoke. It was so fluid, like butter, and it made me melt like the latter in his arms. I reached up to press my lips to his.

Once more, I was catapulted into another world. When Edward kissed me, it was like reality dissolved. Nothing but us existed.

All too soon, as usual, Edward pulled away with a content, 'Mmmm' sound. It was closer to a purr.

With a humph, I responded to his earlier question. "We should run. Or, well _you _should. Seeing as I have yet to acquire super human—or rather vampire—speed." I smiled. "Charlie would most likely have a stroke if he saw your car in the driveway at 5:30 in the morning." I snickered at the thought of his purple face.

"Well, it's _your_ car; but I get the point." He lowered me to the ground, only to have me clamber clumsily onto his back. I gripped him tight and kissed him tenderly at the hollow behind his ear. He shuddered. It was a rare occurrence, but such a simple action, made me feel elated. I smiled impishly; glad, again, that he couldn't read my thoughts. I bent low to his ear and bit his earlobe.

I heard his slight intake of breath as he froze into the block of ice he was. I laughed evilly.

"That's not funny, Bella." But the wavering of his voice didn't convince in the slightest. The severity he meant to come across barely made an appearance. Rather, Edward's voice was trembling. My eyes widened in disbelief, my mouth making a slight 'oh' shape. Oh . . . my . . . Edward. I had just made my fiancée speak barely coherently. I, Isabella Marie Swan (soon to be Cullen) had made Edward Anthony Masen Cullen tremble verbally. I shook my head vigorously to clear my mind.

I squeezed him tightly muttering a reluctant apology into his ear.

Edward turned his head to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

Then, we were flying.

**A/N****: Wow, sorry that took so long you guys. I've been so busy and tired. Unfortunately I have not started chapter ten, but will as soon as I'm done with my AP English book. 1984 is somewhat interesting, but a little empty. There isn't a real plot yet. Just info on what life was "supposed" to be like. Anyway, where Bella says "hypocrite" she is referring to Edward. Just to eliminate any confusion. I thought I would add a bit of fluff and comedy to end on a less stressful note. The wait for chapter 10 will be long enough without worrying what will happen. After I wrap up the issue with Renee, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I will do the wedding. I'm so sorry. I got carried away with this chapter, and adding more would make it an awkward length. I'll stop rambling now. Please remember to REVIEW!! I appreciate everyone's opinions, just no flames. Remember, reviewer #40 will receive a peek at the new chapter. Happy Reading!**


	10. Clarification

A/N: Okay, so I'm soooooooooooo so so so so so so sorry

**A/N****: Okay, so I'm soooooooooooo so so so so so so sorry! I took me FOREVER to do this chapter. I had the BIGGEST writer's block. I just didn't have the motivation or the time. I've been swamped with band (I'm the drum major) and school started, and it all snowballed. So I finally sat down and got this done! I vow that I will not take that long again. It was inexcusable. I know how frustrating it is to have to wait for a story's chapters to come out. It's irritating and I feel awful. Sadly, this is not a very excitement filled chapter. I couldn't finish the issue with Renee and have the wedding in the same chapter. So, this resolves Renee and then I SWEAR SWEAR SWEAR that I will have the wedding next! Happy Reading!**

Clarification

Two days passed. Two days of absolute hell. After the blow up between my mom and me we had not spoken. Not once. We never said hello or good-bye. I knew it was hurting Edward to see me go through this, but my anger was so strong the first day I wouldn't even be in the same room with her. The next day, however, was the real problem.

If I had worried Edward before, it was nothing like now. I was in a deep depression. Of course, it was nothing compared to those four torturous months. But still, I was . . . not right. I couldn't eat. I had two bites of cereal and felt like throwing up. The guilt was eating away at me.

My mother and I had never had such an awful fight. That night scared me. Not only was I worried about tearing the connection between my mother and me, but also about the feelings I had.

My human body couldn't even take so much ire. I could feel every part of me, heart, brain, and body, yearning to be a vampire. If only my mother realized that I _needed_ to be one. I physically _could not_ handle growing old with Edward. I couldn't sit there watching him never aging as I got old with wrinkles and one day would . . . _die_.

Eventually everything became too much. I could tell Edward was waiting for me to crack. He tried to help, but what I really needed was a one-on-one conversation with my mom. After that, I could have Carlisle cover more of the basics. Now that I had made the decision, I had to follow through. That's just how I am.

--0o0--

I didn't have to look far. I found my mom sitting in a big chair staring out the window of her room. The sight scared me. In fact, I was terrified.

Suddenly it felt like I was staring at my own past. Hollow inside with a dead look in the eyes. Staring, trying not to think. I shuddered violently as I awoke from the hideous vision.

"Ahem," I said, clearing my throat.

My mom turned to look at me.

Not once in my life have I ever seen my mom look so helpless and broken. Tears were streaming down her face. Without thinking, I walked quickly over to her and sat on her lap. I gave her a hug and settled deeply into her chest. This was a place I had not been in several years. The nostalgia brought tears to my eyes. I felt the lump in my throat start to grow.

Before I couldn't speak, I began apologizing. "Mom, I'm _so_ sorry. I never meant for all of this to happen. You weren't supposed to know. I knew it would all be too much for you, yet I continued to tell you the truth. For once, I really wish I could have lied to you."

To my surprise, my mom chuckled. "Bella, honey, I know when I'm being lied to. Honestly, I don't think there's much you could have kept from me. As much as it hurts, I'm glad I know. It's better to be aware of what's happening rather than be clueless and heart broken because I can't ever see you. We both know it wouldn't have worked out if Phil and I weren't aware of what is going to happen. Your guilt and my intense curiosity would have gotten the better of both of us." She smiled, but didn't touch her eyes.

"So," I started cautiously, "You aren't angry?"

"Bella, of course I wish that you wouldn't do it. I'm your mother. It's only natural. I'm so scared of losing you. But the past two days made me realize that, though you won't be human, you will still be my daughter, Isabella."

"Then why were you yelling?"

"Well, I'm a bit prone to over reaction, dear."

"That sounds like someone else I know," I mumbled.

My mom laughed.

"But . . . why were you crying? You said you realized I wasn't going to be gone."

"Actually," she said sheepishly, "I was crying because I yelled at you, also, because of what I said. I knew it hurt you. And I think Edward's family _really_ helped me see that. You know," my mom said thoughtfully, "Jasper made me feel how you were feeling that night. Honey, I'm so sorry. I, too, never meant for this to happen." She kissed the top of my head.

I shuddered when I thought of how my mom must have felt with Jasper channeling my emotions. The feeling of guilt, regret, depression, anger, the lack of acceptance; all of it was too much for me, so I could only imagine what it was like for her.

Just then, a knock came at the door. My mom said, "Come in," but I didn't lift my head. I was happy, content even, in my mother's arms. Only one person could have pulled me away from her.

"Renee," came a soft, buttery voice. "Carlisle would like to speak with us. Phil is already in his office."

I lifted my head then, and gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek and a loving hug. I hopped down from her lap, and stumbled a bit. Edward's firm grip steadied me. Before I knew it, I was enveloped in his arms. He started kissing me. However, it was little too passionate for public, so I pulled away. I winked at him.

Edward grinned widely and asked, "So does this mean you're going eat now?" I scowled. Edward looked up then, at my mother. "I know Renee, don't worry. No hard feelings," he said with a smile.

At first my mom looked rather startled, but I suppose she remembered Edward's talent and visibly relaxed.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go talk to Carlisle.

--0o0--

**Renee's POV**

We sat in silence on the couch of Carlisle's office. As I stared around me—there was much to look at—I couldn't help wondering something. What would it be like to wake up one day as a vampire? It was intriguing. What were the principles of it?

Questions erupted in my mind. I began to make a mental list of some questions for Carlisle. Some were practical—how does the change occur?—while others were more outlandish. Naturally, I'd probably be too embarrassed to ask. I'm sure Carlisle would not be keen to answer me if I asked to be changed. Not to mention Bella's reaction. Which was becoming more and more like Edward's: an _over_reaction.

It's amazing how perfect they are for each other. The term 'soul mate' does not accurately describe them. They are like two halves of a whole. Edward was over 100 years old, and it was as if Bella was _for_ him. I smiled inwardly.

Just then Carlisle walked in. "Renee, Phil, I'm so sorry I'm late. Someone from the hospital called. I suppose we should begin."

"Oh don't bother apologizing to me," said a sarcastic voice near the door. "I've only been waiting for you for, oh, a couple hours." I looked over, startled to find Emmett standing in the door way with his arms crossed across his chest and his lip jutting out to form a pout. I very nearly lost it, looking at him.

I looked over at Bella to find her rolling her eyes and Edward seething. "Chill bro," I heard Emmett call to Edward. He was still chuckling as he left us alone in the study. Carlisle closed the door and proceeded.

"How much have you told her about the process?" Carlisle asked Bella who was sitting to my right on Edward's lap.

My daughter's eyebrows rose. "Well, not much, actually. Only that I'm going to be changed three days after the wedding." Phil, on my left, flinched slightly.

After to speaking to him last night, I had found out he was uncomfortable with the idea of his step-daughter being a vampire. However, since he wouldn't be seeing her much after the wedding he didn't have to worry. We both knew the Cullens were perfectly capable of handling our daughter, even as a vampire.

"Well," said Carlisle, "perhaps we should just start at the beginning. Renee," he said turning to me and Phil. I took a deep breath and gave him my full attention.

"When the time comes, Bella will be bitten in five places. Each wrist and ankle, as well as her neck will be punctured, allowing the venom to spread faster, making the change more efficient." I cringed, but tried to make it go unnoticed by shifting in my seat.

"What happens to her body?" I asked. "If she's not human, then what changes that makes her not human."

"All of her bodily fluids—blood, urine, saliva—are converted to venom. The first year of her existence, her body will still be using up the blood. This makes her significantly stronger than an aged vampire." I nodded vaguely, trying to wrap my head around what he was saying.

"That first year is usually the hardest. The intense yearn or thirst for blood is consuming. A lot of times, your mind will not be able to register much else."

"And you guys don't feed off of humans," I stated. I suppose I was just trying to comfort both myself and my husband.

Carlisle's facial expression hardened. "No," he stated, seriously. "Our diet is exclusively animals."

"Now, you said all of her bodily fluids will become venom. Does that mean she doesn't pee?" I asked a little embarrassed.

He shook his head. "No, and her menstrual cycle will cease. Accentuating the fact you pointed out last night about her inability to have children."

I sat there for nearly two minutes mulling things over when a thought struck me. "I'll really miss your brown eyes Bella. Though you have many unique qualities," I said with a grin, "that is my favorite."

"As it is mine," said Edward, staring at her so intensely I had to look away. I felt like I was intruding.

"What else would you like to know, Renee? Do you have any questions, Phil?" Carlisle's voice was so soothing, it was no wonder he was a doctor. He could have told me I was dying and it would have sounded glorious.

Phil shook his head but I still had a mind full. "Actually," I hesitated, "Bella said something that night that really scared me."

I watched as my daughter tensed and her fiancée rubbed circles on the back of her hand. As usual, Bella probably already saw this coming. I started feeling uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up now. But, we had to get it out of the way. I hadn't slept in three days and the wedding was in just two.

"I was wondering what you meant by you think you died four times?"

Bella twisted her hands together. "Actually mom, I said I'd been in danger more than three times. And I know what it's like to die."

I shook my head, confused. "How could you possibly know what that's like?"

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning, Bella," Carlisle spoke up unexpectedly.

She nodded. Her story started when she met Edward. Had it really only been a year and a half ago? It felt like decades. Just a few weeks into her first semester here in Forks, Bella had been in a car accident. Of course, I knew this, but did not know the full story. Apparently Edward had saved her. This was before she even knew who he really was. A few months later, she had gone to Port Angeles with a couple friends. She ran into some men on the street, while off on her own. They followed and cornered her. My baby, my precious only daughter had nearly been raped and killed. This was almost too much for me. I felt the bile rise in my throat and tears sting my eyes.

Bella continued with her lengthy story. "Then, not two days after Edward and I were together, some new vampires came into town." She stopped and swallowed, looking at Carlisle with pleading eyes. I could tell she didn't want to continue.

Carlisle began to speak again. "Their names were Laurent, Victoria, and James. They were nomads who fed off of humans."

I saw Carlisle's eyes tighten slightly.

"Wait a minute, they _were_ nomads?" I asked, not missing the tense they used.

Edward's face was fierce as he answered my question. "Yes, they _were_ nomads. They are all dead," he seemed to spit the last word.

The discussion continued and I listened in horror to the _real_ truth of why Bella was in Phoenix. The stories went on as she explained her eighteenth birthday and then when Edward had left. That is when my heart seemed to be wrenched in two. I knew that when he left her, it had been hard for her and that she wasn't herself. But I never truly understood the extent to which she felt. She told us of the whole inside her and how she heard Edward's voice. Then she mentioned the part about Jacob. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she mentioned him, but a different type of sadness was clearly visible.

Bella brought up the cliff diving episode which I didn't know about. I nearly had a heart attack when I realized she had very nearly died that day. Then, Edward and the Cullens' arrival back to town were clarified.

I learned of Alice's visions and most importantly the Volturi. I let Carlisle and Edward explain the happenings in Volterra before I asked questions.

Finally my turn came. My eyes widened as Edward described the conversation between himself and Aro. "He wants her?" I let the repulsed tone thicken in my voice.

"Yes," Edward replied quietly. However, the ferocity was still apparent in his voice.

Bella shuddered delicately. With a normal child, it would have looked melodramatic, but with my daughter, the circumstances justified it.

"So, that's why? That's why you're changing? I suppose it makes more sense now. Of course, now I'm even more stressed out. You know," I said casually. "The usual: wedding in two days, my daughter being changed into a vampire in less than a week and of course the psychotic Italian vampires." I managed to keep my voice from shaking, trying to suppress the hysterics.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked. He stared at his watch. Obviously, he had to get back to work. I nodded knowing that any of the Cullens would be willing to answer any random question I might come up with.

Carlisle nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Bella," he said. "Are you going to tell her the rest?"

Bella shook her head. "That's another long story for another time." Carlisle nodded once more and was gone.

I started to stand up, but Bella stopped me. "Wait, mom, I have one more thing to tell you about. I suppose it is somewhat irrelevant, given the circumstances, but you should know."

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. Uh-oh, I thought. I could see the signs. Edward doubtful, Bella shifting her weight and fidgeting. This would not turn out well.

"It's about Jacob." Oh, I thought, breathing a sigh of relief. "You see, mom . . . he's a w-werewolf." Bella stuttered the word nervously.

I stopped breathing. From holding my breath too long, I started gasping for air and coughing. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I managed to choke out.

"That's why you haven't met him, mom." Huh, I guess Edward must have heard my questioning on whether or not I would ever meet Jacob. "He ran away when he found out I was marrying Edward. You see, mom . . . he loved me," she said in a small voice. "He loves me more than he should and much more than I deserve. It broke his heart when he found out. And the he l-left." That was it. Her composure was gone, her voice hoarse and tears welling up in her eyes. "He's g-gone mom! He's gone and h-he's n-never coming b-back!"

I immediately got up and hugged her. I knew Jacob had become her best friend and it killed me to see her like this. Crying over someone she loved, but in all the wrong ways.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward's head snap up and heard his jaw shut with an audible snap. His nostrils were flared and suddenly I became worried. He was seething.

"What the _hell_ does he think he is doing here?!" Edward hissed.

Bella till sniffling looked at him, confusion coloring her face, like mine.

"Really, Bells, I thought you were too mad at me to cry?" However it wasn't Edward's soft velvet voice. It was a deep husky one. I looked over and found myself staring into the face of my daughter's best friend.

--o0o0o--

**Bella's POV**

I stared dumbstruck at the open door to my right. Surely I was imagining it. Did mirages exist outside the desert? Apparently, they did. After weeks and weeks of constant worry and stress, my best friend and soon-to-be enemy stood looking at me, eyes sparkling in excitement and a huge, goofy grin on his face. My eyes, once wide, began to narrow as I scowled at him, the previous tears still saturating my face.

Then I launched myself at him.

I kicked and punched every inch of him I could reach. I knew he could hardly feel it and that I would surely break some part of myself, but I didn't care.

"Ugh. Hey! Bella, stop! What the _hell_?!" Jacob shrieked at my sudden attack.

"Where, in hell's name, have you _been_?!" I yelled, drowning him out. "You've been gone for weeks. I had no idea where you were! You could have been dead! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Eventually, as I started losing power behind my punches, I felt strong and comforting arms wrap themselves around me. I immediately surrendered, falling into Edward's chest. But not before vaguely realizing that it had been a solid two or three minutes before Edward tried to stop me.

I caught a glimpse of Edward and saw the pure fury and hatred in his eyes, which, gold a moment ago, were now an almost never ending black pit. It all was radiating off of him. I leered at Jacob as Edward rumbled against me, snarling.

"_**HEY!**_"

We all jumped and then froze. Phil was standing in the middle of the room looking surprised at his self. I was baffled. Ever since being in Forks, Phil had become significantly more talkative than my mom.

"Wow," I mumbled at the same time as my mom.

"Now," said Phil, much quieter, now that the spotlight was on him. "Everyone sit down."

I poked Edward twice to get his attention and we both walked back over to the couch rather stiffly. Jacob leaned against the wall on the far side of the room. Edward looked like nothing but a statue. A really-gorgeous-and-breath-taking-when-furious-and-pissed-off-at-my-best-friend statue.

My face still wet with tears, I collapsed as we took our seat.

"Bella," Phil began, "Will you please explain to us what just happened?"

I was too overcome with the confusing emotions coursing through me. Elation, because my best friend was safe and at home, hatred, because he left me, grief, because I had just beaten him up, and so much more.

Edward obviously sensed I couldn't speak. "Jacob," he spit, violently, through gritted teeth, "decided he should come back for the wedding."

"Hey, you filthy, reeking bloodsucker, I was being nice!" Jacob bit back. "It's rude not to go to a wedding you're invited to!" He held his chin high, as I was overwhelmed with the urge to kick him in a place where he most certainly would see stars.

"Oh, forgive me!" My fiancé responded sarcastically. "I just assumed that when you ran away and left my fiancé in pieces, that you weren't coming!"

Jacob's cocky grin faltered. "I'm so sorry Bella," his voice thick with remorse. But I wouldn't be sucked in. Not yet.

"I thought that after seeing my condition last winter, you would know better than to leave me!" I snapped.

He flinched.

"Do you think that just because I'm marrying Edward, I don't love you, too? You know me better than that Jake." I could feel my resolve weakening. Jake seemed to sense it.

A grin started to spread across his face. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Seth warned me you would flip out. But, I guess I was too stupid to believe him. You've gotten stronger, Bells."

I grinned tentatively and then said, "Just wait until I'm a vampire." And for the first time, not a single person in the room flinched. I smiled wider at my success. "Okay," I said, getting down to business. "Let's finish up. Mom, Phil, this is Jacob Black. He's my best friend."

Phil and my mom stood up and shook his scalding hand. They jumped at the temperature. They were used to the cold of the vampires.

Phil smiled and said, "Be careful, Jake. She's going to be one quickly pissed off vampire."

We all laughed.

On our way downstairs, to leave, my froze. "Wait a minute, Bella." Her voice started to get panicky. "Did you say Jacob is a . . . _**werewolf**_?!"

Oops. I forgot I had told her. And, clearly, that fact had not registered in her mind until just now.

"Um, yeah." I said uncomfortable.

My mom shook her head. "This is just so much to take in. No new information for about five years, okay?" I nodded, my eyes wide.

Jacob suddenly looked excited. "Can I show, you?" He asked my mother. He looked like a kid in a candy store, when in reality he was a sixteen year old naïve werewolf in a house of vampires and three humans. Funny how things work out.

**A/N****: Yea! I did it! I finally got you the chapter. I promise a thousand times over that the next chapter will be the wedding! I already have ideas. But if you have suggestions, let me know ASAP! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!! Btw, I'm writing a one-shot about Emmett. It will be up soon!**


	11. To Have and To Hold

**A/N****: Well, this took a while, but it was at least a little faster than the last time. I'll tell you, it is **_**hard**_** to write a wedding. You have to think of **_**everything**_**. Colors, dresses, flowers, the place they get married . . . It gives me headache every time I open my notebook to write (I hand write then type so I can take it with me anywhere). Bella's dress is modeled after a prom dress I **_**totally**_** fell in love with last year. I just tweaked a few things to make it seem more like a wedding dress. I came up with everything else in my head, though. (go me, lol) I hope enjoy it! I worked hard to make it great! A special shout out to twilightgrl61692. She has kept me sane enough through my busy schedule to produce this chapter! Without further ado….**

To Have and To Hold

**~Bella's POV~**

Everything was done. The flowers were in, the caterer was cooking already, Alice was running at lightening speed to decorate. Even though everything looked perfect (in every sense of the word) she still shifted silverware and adjusted flowers. Everything was gorgeous. It was a good thing that vampires can't sleep, because Alice would have been a basket-case if she had to "waste time being unconscious" as she put it yesterday. However, she was still stressed and who better to take it out on than the bride? Ha.

"Wake up, Bella!" Alice sang, but there was a hysterical edge to her voice. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Now, Bella!" she ordered. I kicked off the covers reluctantly. Never underestimate the power of Alice. I stared at the clock. Ugh. Seven a.m. on a Saturday. Grrr. I scowled.

"It's not my fault you stayed up so late with Edward," Alice chastised. I glared at her. Alice was just angry because I totally objected to a baccalaureate party. It was the first time Alice had listened to me. Granted, I had Edward and my mother on my side.

"But really Bella, you're getting _married_ today!" She was literally going to burst with excitement. I was sure of it. Then it hit me all at once. The excitement of being married to Edward, the nervousness of tonight, and the confusion as to why I was still in bed on my wedding day.

My body thrilled at the thoughts in my mind. Finally I would be Edward's officially.

However, out of nowhere, as I stood up, a wave of depression hit me. This was the last time I would see my family. My mother, Charlie, Jacob, and all of my other friends would vanish from my life after we leave the reception.

Obviously, Alice already knew what I was worried about. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Now's the time to think about getting ready!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

I nodded, already feeling my elated mood creeping back in.

I quickly changed out of my pj's and put on some newer sweats Alice had given me some time ago. I knew they were expensive, but it bothered me less and less each day.

I went downstairs and gave Charlie a kiss and hug good-bye promising to talk to him later. Before I could say anything more, I was shoved out the door by my very soon-to-be sister-in-law.

The wedding was at four and it was only seven thirty when I arrived at the Cullens' house. How Alice would spend the next eight hours, I'm not sure I wanted to know. Alice assembled us into her massive room for a quick meeting. I sat in a comfy desk chair, Rosalie and Renee were on the bed, Esme was perched on the edge of a mushroom chair in the corner, and my best human friend Angela was leaning against the wall near Alice's closet.

She was so fantastic for being here. We saw each other frequently over the summer and she was the first friend to find out about the engagement. She honestly seemed comfortable here. She really liked Alice and her peppiness, so she would always be the one Alice would go to, to calm down if Jasper wasn't around.

When I asked Angela to be a bridesmaid, she had happily obliged. Edward had spoken to Ben as well, and he agreed. Alice and Emmett were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Jessica and Lauren had not been invited. It would only cause problems. Mike had declined his invitation saying he was going to Seattle that day. I remember vaguely of me giving the same excuse to get out of the dance a couple years back.

Angela and Ben's families were coming, along with a large portion of the population of Forks. Many of the Cullen's friends were coming. Thankfully, all of them were human. Except, of course, the Denali coven. This worried me greatly. Even though I knew where Edward stood on the issue with Tanya, I did not know where _Tanya_ stood. Another thing to add to the stress list.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice shoved a piece of paper into my hands. It was a schedule. A very long and complicated one. I suppose it was _supposed_ to be a flow chart, but it wasn't "flowing" very well at all. Arrows criss-crossed in twenty different directions. There were six different colors highlighting different directions (one color per person) for each of us. The bright colors and jumble disorganized instructions began giving me a headache, so I looked up immediately.

Alice began talking a mile a minute. After attempting to listen for ten seconds or less, I tuned her out. I would just go wherever she dragged me.

When she finished her rant, I looked at everyone's faces. It took all my strength to keep from bursting out laughing. The face's ranged from horror (Angela) to irritation (Rosalie) to confusion (Renee). My stomach began to hurt from holding back so many giggles.

When I was more focused, Alice told each of us our "step one" and I was alone with her. Great, I thought sarcastically. I have no defense.

"Okay Bella, go take a shower." She pointed to the bathroom and gave a small push. I got into the shower making sure the water was almost as hot as it would go. I rolled my shoulders forward and backward loosening the muscles. The water scalded my back, but it washed most of the nerves away, calming me.

Clearly I took to long, because after a while, Alice was pounding on the door threatening to send me down the aisle with wet hair. I gave in and turned the water off, wrapping myself in a towel.

Alice had left my tasteful new undergarments hanging on the door knob. I quickly slipped into them. Alice, knowing when I was done, opened the door.

"Eek!" she squeaked. "You look gorgeous, Bella!" I smiled shyly as she led me to the vanity in the corner of her room. Alice quickly and skillfully dried my hair. She next put it in hot rollers. While we waited for the curling to finish, Alice wasted no time.

"Rosalie," Alice said simply. Within a second Rosalie was behind me staring at me in the mirror. She looked stunning. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with soft ringlets hanging out of it. Wisps of her light blonde hair brushed her face. She had smoky make-up on. She wore a knee-length silver dress with a square neck line. The fabric was gathered at the sides from her hips downward. I felt inferior.

Rosalie was trying to down play her beauty. I could tell she really did care for me and did not want to take attention away from me on such an important day.

I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Alice had begun giving her directions. They debated briefly over certain shades or eye shadow effects. I noticed that Alice won every time. I had to fight again to contain laughter every time Rosalie lost and looked pissed.

Most of the torture occurred with my back to the mirror so they could surprise me with their genius make-up capabilities. As soon as they finished smearing my face with God knows how many and what products, they began the second stage of my hair.

The curlers had done their job perfectly. I could feel the gorgeous and buoyant curls around my face. I wanted to play with the curls, but knew Alice would probably snap the hand off my arm if I so mush as touched a beautiful ringlet. The hair comp leant to me by Alice and Jasper was used to pull the top half of my hair back. I knew without looking that it would look amazing. As amazing as you could get when it comes to a plain human such as me.

Before I was allowed to take a peek, Alice brought me my dress. The first time she had shown it to me I had been on the verge of tears. The dress was beautiful. Nothing about it was overdone. It made me feel amazing every time I wore it. Alice was so pleased with herself, she had permanent grin on her face. Rosalie's eyes widened when she laid eyes on it.

With trembling hands, I took the dress from Alice. Angela walked in then and gave me a shy smile. When she saw the dress, she spoke.

"Oh, Bella it's stunning, really it is. It's so simple, so . . . you." She finished breathlessly. I smiled back and then noticed she was dressed. I must admit, I did a fantastic job (with Alice's help) picking the bride's maids' dresses. Both Alice and Angela were wearing the same dress, but in different colors. The asymmetrical cuts of the fabric complimented their figures. With Angela's darker toned skin, we had her wear a gorgeous deep sapphire color. In contrast, Alice's pale skin required something a little more . . . spring-like. So, she had insisted on green. It was an emerald green that you couldn't look away from. Originally I thought Alice would oppose to my suggestion, demanding pink. But I soon was chastised.

"Oh Bella," She had said. "Pink would look wretched with the colors of your wedding."

For the wedding, we went with my favorite colors. Blue and green were the main colors. They were the sky and the grass. Little accents of yellow were thrown in here and there. Alice and Angela's bouquets were opposite colors; green flowers for Angela and blue for Alice. Mine was a brilliant yellow.

But back to my dress. It was a floor length, spaghetti strap dress. It was mostly white, but certain parts were shimmering silver. At the top where the strap met the fabric was a band of silver colored silk. Starting just to the left of my navel was single pleat meant to look like a slit with fabric behind it. Hand sewn beads embellished the dress softly all the way down the edges of the slit. It was modest. However, my favorite part was the back. It was similar to a corset but made of fabric. The strings making a complex criss-crossing pattern on my mid-back. I felt more like a princess than I thought I ever would. Though my shoes consisted of too many straps and too high heels, I felt confident.

Alice finished smoothing out the dress and began to turn me around.

"Oh!" I gasped suddenly in surprise. I wanted to say I looked nothing like me, but in reality, I looked _exactly_ like me. It was odd.

I officially loved Alice. I felt wonderful. Esme came in with the graceful smile she always wore. She placed my newly acquired bracelet on my right wrist. I gave my mother-in-law to-be a quick hug, trying to convey as much emotion into it as I could. She had been amazing since the first day Edward had introduced me. Always accepting even when others (A/N: *cough* Rosalie *cough*) were not.

I released and took a deep breath. My heart beat had already begun to quicken, but not by much . . . yet. Esme wore a beautiful navy blue dress. Though it was in fantastic condition, something told me it was old. The dress looked like it came straight out of the forties. I smiled inwardly as the word "vintage" popped into my mind.

"Bella," Alice piped up. "Do you think you can _sit_ and try your best not to mess anything up?"

I scowled at her. "Of course, Alice."

"I have to go get ready. It will be only five minutes, okay?"

"Yes, mother," I responded sarcastically. I quickly smiled, though. No use having Alice pissed off on my wedding day.

She rolled her eyes and sped away. Esme soon went away to check on the caterer. Angela went to find Ben and I'm sure Rosalie was off with Emmett. So, I was left alone to think. Less than a minute later, Renee knocked on the open door. She smiled sadly at me.

Sure, Renee was happy for me, but she knew contact between us would be minimal if any over the next year. I stood up from my position on the bed and walked over to embrace my mother.

"Thank you for being so understanding mom. It means a lot to me."

"I will learn to be more accepting, Bella. It's just a scary thought, losing your daughter, no matter which way."

I nodded. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears. I fought back, knowing 'crying' would fall under Alice's condition of 'not messing anything up.'

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. Alice and Rosalie have really out done themselves."

"Yes, I couldn't have asked for more." Renee looked as if she wished to say more but just bit her lip and smoothed my dress unnecessarily. Before either of us could say anything else, Alice was next to me. I started at her close proximity. "Yeesh, Alice . . . save it for when I'm immortal and can hear you coming!" My mom flinched. Oops, I suppose I should still censor my self for a while longer.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh stop it, Bella." Suddenly, she brightened. "There's just ten minutes until we leave Bella! Oh . . . my . . . goodness! I can't believe it's already time. Time flies, sis!" She grinned at me. I returned the gesture. In just twenty minutes, the wedding would start and I would be Edward's wife forever—not to mention a sister with siblings for the first time in my life.

"Well, honey, I'm off! See you at the aisle!" I gave my mom a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"All right, Bella, let's go." Alice squealed after another five minutes of touching up my make-up and smoothing my dress.

"Um, Alice?" I asked, suddenly realizing something important.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where is the wedding, exactly? That's the one thing you never told me." See how involved I was? I didn't even know where I was getting married! Though I trusted Alice, I was little freaked about not knowing.

She smiled mischievously. "You'll see!" she sang.

In a flash, my eyes were covered with fabric. "Ugh! Alice, this is _so_ not fair. I'd like to see Edward's face on my wedding day!"

Alice giggled. "Of course you will, silly. I just don't want to give away the surprise! Not even Edward knows!"

"Wow, that's quite an accomplishment, Alice!" I was truly impressed. "What language was the song in this time?"

"Ha ha, hieroglyphics and a little bit of Arabic!" I was stunned. "He was mad at me for so long." We laughed as she hoisted me into her delicate arms and ran down stairs and out the door. However, she kept running.

"Are we not driving?" I asked, confusion coloring my voice.

"Nope. Now no talking, you are distracting me!" I clung a little tighter to her.

We ran for at least five minutes, but eventually we came to a stop. "Oh no, Alice, my hair!" I began to pat my head to see what damage had been done.

Alice smacked my hand away. After rolling her eyes she chastised me. "Come on, Bella. Do you know me at all? I emptied about half a can of hairspray on your hair. You really think it will be messy?" She tapped her temple. "I know these things, Bells."

I smiled sheepishly. Of course Alice had a plan for everything.

Then I began to see more clearly. My eyes widened as I turned slowly in a circle taking in my surroundings. We were in the forest.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella," she responded. "You are getting married in the forest."

I was speechless. How perfect could it get? The forest held every milestone memory I had with Edward — even the bad ones, which weren't so bad right now.

I flung my arms around Alice, squeezing her with all my might. "Thank you a thousand times over, Alice." She smiled back.

"Come on Bells, the wedding is about to start."

We walked fifty feet or so and intersected with a beautiful pathway of stepping stones. The long path was lit with lanterns because the cloud cover and trees made it darker. It led through the forest a short ways until you could see the opening in the trees. It opened into a gorgeous meadow. It wasn't "our" meadow, but it was stunning just the same. Over to the right ran a brook. The gurgling of the water as it passed over rocks was very serene and calmed my butterfly-filled stomach. Several rows of chairs were set up with a wide aisle down middle. At the front was an arch with ivy and freesia running through its diamond shaped holes. In the corner was a baby grande piano. Sitting at the bench, to my surprise, was Rosalie. Before I could say or see anything more, Alice shoved me behind a tree.

"Ouch! Alice, what the hell?"

"Sorry, but Edward was coming. He's about to go down the aisle."

"I didn't know Rosalie could play piano," I mused.

"Yeah, she's not as good as Edward or Esme, though." I raised my eyebrows. How out of the loop was I?

I peeked around the tree and saw Edward standing at the front of the line. The seating was full now and I saw Edward nod to Rosalie. The music began and I felt my eyes sting. Of all the music Edward picked something that would make me cry. It was interesting—a sort of mix between Claire de Lune and my lullaby. It meshed together so perfectly. Edward smiled to himself and started forward. I took a deep breath to steady myself and stepped out from behind the tree. Alice quickly ran to stand beside Emmett. The size difference was comical. Angela and Ben turned to me and smiled encouragingly. Then they were gone down the aisle. I walked over to Charlie who stood behind my new brother-in-law. He looked at me with shiny eyes.

I felt like I was looking into my own eyes in some ways.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you." And I took his arm.

Emmett and Alice were almost to the front now. "Love you, too, Bells." We linked our arms as the music grew louder and we walked down the aisle as I left my life behind.

**A/N****: This was originally the end, but I thought it would be rude and cruel not to at least describe the ceremony to the best of my ability. I'm sorry if it ends a little abruptly, but the chapter is plenty long enough. **

**-------------0o0------------**

There should be a whole separate language devoted to describing Edward. As I walked up the aisle, Edward was the only thing I saw. It was the oddest experience. The sound of my lullaby and Claire de Lune registered only minimally in my head.

I never tripped or stumbled or hesitated. I glided with Charlie on my arm.

I stopped and turned briefly to look at my father. He was crying. This was only the second time I had ever seen my father show such strong emotion. It brought tears to my own eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug. Then he took my hand and placed it in Edward's.

If I didn't notice much before, then I didn't see anything now. Nothing but Edward, that is. As the priest read through the usual wedding stuff, I couldn't look away from my Edward's eyes. The longer I stared the more entranced I became. It was amazing the hold he had over me. His ability to affect my emotions with his own . . . but it was nothing like Jasper. Before I knew it the priest asked me to repeat after him. I did so—flawlessly if I do say so my self—and then it was Edward's turn. His magical and musical voice was like it was constructed only for me. We were made for each other. My fate, as Alice had seen had always been set. This was the path I needed and wanted.

Once the rings were added to our hands to symbolize our eternal **(lol)** love, the priest began the sentence I had most looked forward to since walking down the aisle.

"You may kiss the bride."

Time froze.

At least it felt like it. Before Edward even moved I saw it. It was him. He was still Edward, but different. I was shocked. His face rose in color, and his eyes hanged. They were a beautiful, crystal, shocking green. I saw our life as it would be from now on. I saw our happiness, our love, and every little thing I most looked forward to.

I smiled hugely, closed my eyes, and let his lips close on mine. This is where I wanted to stay forever.

There was something significant to the kiss—a sort of finality. It wasn't like his kiss when he leaves. This one contained a blissful happiness with relief that I was finally his, and nothing could change that.

We released sooner than usual out of tact for our spectators. Our fingers intertwined as we made our way to our parents. I kissed and hugged Carlisle and Esme. Esme held a small handkerchief, dabbing at non-existent tears.

Edward hugged my mother and shook both Phil and my father's hands. Edward's gleeful joy was so contagious that my mother's tear streaked face brightened immensely.

We ran quickly down the aisle to our limo—but not before I caught a glimpse of my best werewolf friend.

Rather than a broken down teenage boy, I saw a fully matured man with a girl beside him on his arm. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with similar, russet-colored skin. Oh Lord, I thought.

He's got some esplainin' to do!

**A/N****: Aren't you all just soooo happy? They are finally married. BTW, "esplainin'" is supposed to be like that. It's an old quote from a TV show. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. But just so we are clear: college deadlines are creeping up on me so fast…. I barely have any time. So it may be quite sometime till the next chapter. But stay with me, guys. I may stop a couple chapters after I change Bella. But hopefully, as the school year comes to a close and I graduate, I will have plenty of time to make a sequel that will take place a few years in the future. However, that is NOT a promise. Just an idea I am throwing around…. Review, Review, Review!!!! Lots of Love, **

**x0xDrumMajorx0x **


	12. Appearances, Girlfriends, and Dances

Keeping Up Appearances, Girlfriends, and More

**A/N****: Well I'm getting more done than I thought would, so here you are and I think I deserve a present for updating so quickly. So all I ask is that you all review. Please please please, because I want feedback. I only got TWO reviews for the last chapter! I know a lot of people are reading according to my story's traffic! So I command thee to read (haha!) Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

After being flung into Edward's arms, we ran at vampire speed to the house. I thought we were going to the garage to get Edward's Volvo, but he kept going and ran around to the front of the house. Parked in the front driveway was a very shiny, black limo. I looked at Edward in surprise.

"Really? You're not going to drive?" I was teasing him. He took it well, displaying his heartbreaking crooked smile across his face.

"Of course," he said as if it was obvious. "Why would I waste my time driving? I want to hold you—not just your hand." I jumped up and pecked him on the lips, grinning. He could be so dang sweet.

As I turned to get in the fancy vehicle, Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around. I bumped into his chest gently as he embraced me.

Then, he was kissing me. Not only was it sweet and loving, it was full of intense passion and longing.

As we broke apart, I sighed. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Finally," he said softly. "You are mine." I smiled and pulled him towards the limo.

***********************************0o0**********************************

**Edward's POV**

As the limo made its way slowly down the serpentine path in the forest, I pulled my Bella towards me and wrapped my arms around her. She was so beautiful today. Of course, she was always beautiful, but something seemed different about her beauty today. She had a certain . . . aura about her. It was fascinating to me. I loved her so much. And though we had had the argument countless times, I still believed I loved her more. Not that I doubted her love of course. I just know human minds aren't capable of holding anything of such great capacity in their small minds.

That was a plus of Bella becoming one of us. Her mind will grow and be able to contain the same amount of love and also, I will be with my love for eternity. I no longer flinched at the idea of her becoming a vampire. I had taken the leap of acceptance and I came to terms with the fact that the only way we could be together forever is if she became a vampire.

I smiled at the odd turn my thoughts had taken and kissed my Bella's hair, breathing in her phenomenal scent. My head spun. Her effect on me never ceased.

"Edward," she whispered, almost sounding afraid of the driver hearing her.

"Yes, sweetheart? And you can talk as loud as you wish. Window to the driver's seat is soundproof unless I open it or use the intercom." She smiled sheepishly and turned around on my lap to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I groaned internally. She was driving me crazy.

"I just wanted to say something. It's dead silent in here…"

I chuckled. "Yes, it is rather quiet, isn't it? Well, I wanted to tell you, I'm glad this dress isn't huge."

She cocked her head in confusion and I felt my dead heart melt.

"Because then I couldn't do _this_." I grabbed her little roughly, making her plop on my lap facing me head on. Her legs straddled me and I leaned forward to kiss her softly. Before I knew it, the kiss deepened. It was an intense kiss—full of passion and longing. I pulled back, letting her breathe. Both of us were taking ragged breaths, though I didn't really need it.

Before long, we returned to the position of our lips crushed together. My right hand was at the small of her back and my left was entangled in her hair. Bella wasted no time, pressing her self against me and gripping my hair rather violently, but I honestly only felt a slight tug.

We only had minimal time left before we reached the reception hall, so I kept going. I let my tongue graze her lips until she opened her mouth. I proceeded with extra caution. I knew we had done this many times in the past week or so, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I tasted her breath as she sighed. And I nearly lost control. I kept from stiffening, knowing it would irk her. I pulled back a bit, knowing that the driver was just about to stop.

"We're here, Bella," I said softly, staring deeply into her eyes. I heard her heart nearly explode in her chest and she had a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay," she whispered with a nod." I sat her down on the seat so I could get out first. I held out my hand as I stood on the sidewalk. She took it, squeezing it with affection. As I shut the door to the limo, I bent down and kissed her behind her ear. I held her to my side as we walked up the steps and into the hotel where we were holding the reception.

**********************************o0o***********************************

Alice's POV

After an announcement had been made about where to go for the reception, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I ran at top speed to the house. We piled into my Porsche and were off to Port Angeles.

Because Forks was so small, Port Angeles was the closest to a reception hall. Edward and Bella took a limo, so I knew that with my speed of a hundred fifty miles per hour would put us about forty-five minutes ahead of the newly weds. I wanted everything to be perfect for the reception. Bella had assisted in picking out details such as the place settings, the food served, and such, but all of the major stuff had been my doing. We had a fantastic and expensive live band, a monstrous cake, breath taking décor, and many other things Bella would have likely killed me about, had she known. As I zoomed around at vampire speed – no humans were present at my request – Jasper tried frantically to calm me. However, he was far from succeeding. I was so jazzed (no pun intended) that I couldn't contain myself. I was emmitting a constant squeel so high pitched that only dogs (and vampires of course) would be able to hear it. Thankfully, my wonderful dress Bella and I had picked out left plenty of leg room to run at my super speed. **(Picture of Alice and Angela's bridesmaid dresses on my profile!)**

About ten minutes before everyone started arriving, the band walked out of a holding room down the hall. Rose and Emmett, who had been setting the buffett with the mounds of food, took care of getting the band to their set by a window that over looked the gorgeous town. In about an hour it would begin to get dark and the brilliant lights of the city would illuminate the horizon.

When I heard the ound of tires on pavement, I danced to the window. I felt like I was about to burst with excitement as I stared down at my sister and brother.

I shrieked and jumped up and down so fast, that Jas had to hold me from behind to quiet me. I remembered the humans in the room and shut up quickly as I walked as fast as _humanly_ possible to the wide doors that opened into the stunning room.

I saw her reaction before she even entered. In short, Bella would be floored (not literally).

Rose's POV (That's right, I'm doing _another_ pov!!!)

Emmett and I stood by the band waiting for Bella. Although I didn't fully support her decision of immortality, I was trying. The more I was round her, I realized the draw that my family felt towards her. She was so sweet and pure. I smiled as big as I could (I really _was_ happy they were finally married).

Bella came in clinging tightly to Edward. He had his head hanging, kissing her head as she giggled. They were so cute together. They had a mix of Alice and Jazz and me and Em. I felt my dead heart swell a bit and had an epiphany.

I cared for Bella. I truly loved her like I did Alice. Regardless of her decision to be a vampre, I felt the need to protect her from anything. She was a part of our family now, and I accepted. With open arms.

I sqeezed Emmett's hand reassuringly and waited with baited breath for Bella to see the room she was in.

(_A/N: I know the different POV's are short, but I just wanted to give you a taste and let you decide whether you want me to give different POVs or just stick with Bella's and occassionally Edward's.)_

Bella's POV

As we ascended in the elevator, Edward stood behind me and snaked his arms around my middle. He kissed my neck sofly once. I heaved a deep contented sigh. I couldn't believe we were actually married.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked down the short hallway to the reception hall. I had not been here yet, but naturally, Alice had assured me that the place was perfect. I took her word for it, wanting minimal contact with the wedding plans. I mostly spent my free time with Edward.

Presently, my mind didn't have much time to wander, as we had already arrived at our destination. Edward pulled me through the doorway, me clinging tightly to his side.

_Oh, my . . . _My jaw practically fell to the floor. I think Alice had officially outdone herself and would never be capable of more. And this is _Alice_ we're talking about here . . .

I was baffled. That thought was the understatement of the year. I couldn't even accurately describe how I felt. It looked like it was out of a fairytale. Most of everything was white. The tables, chairs, table clothes, napkins, plates, everything. It was all a pristine white that looked wonderful. The chairs had beautiful bows made of a brownish-purple teule (pronounced: tool) that gave a wonderful color accent. **(Pictures on Profile)**

I walked forward for a closer look at the table. I remembered picking out the table settings and such, but everything else was Alice's doing. The center pieces (made of flowers) stood tall, so you could see across the table. **(Pictures on profile) **Daisies, roses, lilies, and green plants. Everything was so simple, yet so amazing. So…me.

I ran over to Alice, dragging Edward along behind me. I flung my arms around her petite frame and bruised myself in the process.

"Oh, Alice!!! It's _wonderful_! I can't even _begin_ to thank you enough. I will owe you for eternity!"

She looked at me in the eyes very seriously. "Yes, you will." Then she burst out laughing as did, Jazz, Edward, and I. Just then I noticed Rose and Em standing by a live band. "Oh! Alice, a live band? Wow…" (A/N: keep in mind that the "live band" is actually a jazz band. Not a rock band…)

I promptly ran over to my other new brother and sister. I went for Rosalie first, knowing I'd probably get hurt even worse with Emmett than I did Alice. Rosalie embraced me sweetly and mumbled in my ear. "I love you, Bella. You are an amazing sister. And I respect you decision and have come to terms with it. I hope you're blissfully happy." She smiled timidly at me, but warmth radiated from her despite her frigid temperature. I felt unneccessary tears form at the corners of my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Rosalie. It means so much to me, you have no idea."

Next I hugged Emmett. As much of a teddy bear as he was, he was just so _hard_. Harder than any of the other Cullens.

He slapped my butt and said, "Good to have you sis!" I rolled my eyes and Edward glared at him. Before anything else could happen, the guests began to arrive.

First my mother appeared on the arm of Phil. I still couldn't get over the dress Alice had found for her. It fit my mother perfectly. It looked excellent. **(Picture on profile.)**

Next was Charlie and Sue. Since we had invited all of the werewolves (no joke) to the wedding, Sue automatically came with Seth and Leah. Sue was in a lovely two piece dress and Charlie in a suit that Alice had measured herself, so it fit perfectly. He looked . . . dashing. That was the best word for it. I was happy that Charlie had offered to escort her. After Harry's death a few months back, both of them had a hard time with it. They seemed to balance each other out. If one was down, the other brought them back up. I wondered if anything would ever come of it.

My father approached and gave both Edward and myself a hug. He had been so accepting lately. It meant a lot. It was hard for him still, when he thought of those awful months when Edward was gone and I was nothing more than an empty shell. But the times where it crossed his mind were few and far between.

Sue embraced me softly and went with Charlie to go take there seats at the head table next to Renee and Phil.

More people came in, dropping presents on the large table just inside the door. The pile was becoming quite large, and I would have felt uncomfortable, but I didn't have time. There was always _someone_ to talk to, some one to thank, to greet. Edward and I could barely have a conversation together.

Soon, the steady flow of people slowed to stop. That's when we decided to start the dinner. By now, it was nearly seven o'clock. As we took our spots at the head table between Renee and Esme, Alice walked to a mike stand by the band. She had to stand on her toes to reach, and everyone laughed. She announced it was time to eat and for everyone to take as much as they please. There was plenty.

Alice had thought of everything. Rather than Edward and I going through the buffett, a server brought plates to us. I laughed out loud a little when I saw Edward's plate. I shook my head. Of course, appearances were everything.

The portions he was given were rather small, close to the amount on my plate. He very strategically began the process of "eating." It was something all the Cullens had mastered by now. Toss food with fork past side of face. Food falls behind back into hand. Hand disinigrates food into pure dust. Repeat until food is gone.

I giggled a bit and Edward grinned at me. He knew looked funny from my point of view.

After dinner, I had to go to the bathroom. I got up and was about to retrieve Alice to help me (my dress was kind of awkward in a bathroom stall without someone's help). **(A/N: Bella's Dress on profile!!!!!)** Before I could do as much as take a step, I saw a tall figure and a shorter one come into the reception hall. I turned my head fully to see who had joined us so late. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

It was Jacob. And on his arm was a beautiful russett-skinned girl of about eighteen years of age.

The shock hit me like a ton of bricks. He was with someone? Why hadn't he told me this the other day when he came back? Had this happened while he was away? Or when he came back? (A/N: I assure you, none of these questions indicate Bella "loving" Jacob. She is merely confused and concerned for her best friend.)

I felt Edward stiffen slightly out of reflex. I looked down at him frantically, hoping to make him calm down. But he was already calm. In fact, he looked a bit amused. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to the mind reader…

He stood and we walked over to where Jacob and the mystery girl stood by the table, setting down a wrapped box.

"Hey, Jake!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob responded, kissing me lightly on the cheek. It meant nothing anymore. Just a small gesture between friends. "Hello, Edward." Jacob stuck out his hand and Edward reciprocated.

"Hello, Jacob."

"So…who is this?" I asked rather bluntly, curiosity seeping through my voice. I was not able to wait much longer.

"This…" Jacob paused to give a loving look to the girl next to him, "is Michelle." (A/N: I don't know where that name came from. It literally _just_ popped into my head screaming: "USE MICHELLE!" lol)

I stuck out my hand to meet Michelle's. "It's very nice to meet you, Michelle. Jacob has told us oh-so-much about you!" I said with thick sarcasm.

Jake, Edward, and even Michelle laughed.

"Sorry, Bells. I just thought my . . . erm, sudden reappearance the other day didn't need any more, uh, drama." He finished awkwardly.

I laughed lightly. "It's okay, Jake. I understand. I was just confused."

"So," Edward broke in, "where did you meet?" I rolled my eyes. As if he didn't already know.

"Well when I was…away, I ran north to Canada and found another tight knit tribe like the Quileute. Michelle lived there."

His voice sounded love struck and his voice had an interesting definitive tone to it.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed with a small squeak. Comprehension dawned on my face. "You imprinted?!" I half-whispered with another small squeal. I couldn't tell if it was a happy squeal or not. I guess I was just stunned. I never thought it would happen to him.

Edward and Jacob chuckled lightly. Michelle looked at me and smiled giving a slight nod to show me I was right and also confirming my unasked question of whether or not she knew everything.

"Jealous?" Jacob taunted sarcastically.

I glared at him. Slapping his shoulder I said, "Well you're one for news."

"Sorry, Bells."

"It's okay. I'm really happy for you Jake." I hugged him tightly around the waist, just like the old days. "Go enjoy yourselves," I said. "Seth is bopping around here somewhere, as is the rest of the pack. And Sue is with Charlie."

Jacob gave me a knowing look and I snickered. I waved as they walked toward the crowd of tables and people.

Alice was by my side in an instant. Uh-oh, I thought. My first feat in this dress. Going to the bathroom.

Edward's POV

I couldn't wait much longer. Bella had been gone for almost ten minutes. I hated being away from her for any length of time. But now that we were married—my dead heart skipped—it just got worse.

I was also very excited about our first dance. Naturally, I had made Bella dance with me several times, but it was nothing compared to this. This had symbolic meaning and I just wanted to hold her close. Alice had consulted me about the song. I already knew what I had wanted from the beginning. It was perhaps the most cliché and overused song for weddings, but it described us to a tee. From my point of view at least. But from what I got from Alice, Bella had chosen a song of her own as well. So we would be dancing twice tonight. Then she would have a dance with her father and I with my mother. Then I with her mother and her with my father.

The song we had chosen for the family dances, was "Slipping Through My Fingers" by Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried. It was perfect for her. (A/N: Please go listen to that song. It is perfect for Bella leaving her family behind.)

After an eternity it seemed, Bella and Alice returned. I looked at Alice and she immediately understood. She went to the mike stand again, causing the guests to giggle quietly once more. She glared at them, which only made them laugh harder.

Finally, I thought. It's time. I took Bella by the hand and led her to the dance floor. I felt the heat of her blush and smiled reassuringly towards her.

"Without further ado, Edward and Bella Cullen will have their first dance as a married couple. There will be two songs. The first is Edward's choice, later will be Bella's choice. In between is the dance with the parents. Here is Bella and Edward dancing to "At Last" by Etta James. (A/N: In Memory of Etta James. May God rest her soul.) Everyone awed, but no one would realize the true significance of song and how accurate it really was. But I didn't care what they thought. My eyes were for Bella, and Bella only. I brought her close to me and we began to twirl to the music, both perfectly in synch with each other. I kissed her softly. She was practically glowing.

_At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over._

I could almost hear the dawning of comprehension as she listened to the words with new meaning. I saw a lone tear streak down her faces. I wiped it away and we continued to glide across the dance floor.

**A/N****: Okay, Okay, I know, I know, I know. I stopped at a wretched place. But I **_**really**_** wanted to get this out to you tonight. I'm stuck on what to use for Bella's song, so I decided to write it in the next chapter (it will be a short one). The weather is bad enough, we **_**may**_** get out of school tomorrow, so maybe I'll have time. Any suggestions for songs or anything else is welcome! PLEASE check out the pix I put on the profile of all the dresses and reception hall.**

**So how did you like it? I tried Edward's POV for the first time (and the others). I hope I stayed true and did well. Let me know what you think! I'm always eager for any opinions! Just so you all know the plan: I'm doing three more chapters. This one was the reception. The next is the honeymoon, the following being the change, and finally a bit of after the change (explaining her "talent" and other intriguing ideas I have!). **

**Btw, I get lots of hits, but almost no reviews. So **_**any**_** feedback at all is great. So pleeeeeeease review! It means a lot and last time I only got two.:(**

**Twilightgrl61692 is one of my friends and we are tossing around an idea to do a story together! (Check out her stories: Sisters and the sequel: Raising Cullen!) So after this story I will be collaborating with her and most likely brainstorming for the sequel….hmm. Review! Wow that was quite the others note…**

**Hugs all around! x0xDrumMajorx0x**


	13. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

**A/N****: Wow, another update? You guys must be shocked! Lol I promised I would get this out soon, but it took longer than I thought. But here it is. The rest of the reception. I know I said the parents' dance will be in the middle, but I wanted to do Bella's next. Then I'll do the family.**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. Edward had chosen the most wonderful, glorious, perfect song. As the song slowly came to an end, I couldn't help but think how trivial my chosen song seemed compared to his.

Small tears ran slowly down face as I thought about our life to come. I thought back to how alone Edward had been for so many decades. Never finding anyone. It is a thought that had always bothered me. I was so thankful to God that we had found each other. It was exactly what we both needed.

The more I thought about the song I had picked, the more it seemed to fit. It was not quite as perfect as Edward's. The speed picked towards the middle so it wasn't the best dancing song for us. But the words were true enough.

Everyone clapped, bringing me out of my reverie. Edward and I kissed sweetly making everyone "aw" in response. I looked over at Alice and nodded, my eyes still moist. Edward kissed the last of the tears away before she began to speak.

"Now, for the blissful couple's second dance. Bella's choice is Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons." She smiled at us.

I finally turned to Edward to see his reaction to my choice of song. I thought I would find an amused look maybe even a love-struck smile. But no. I found…intensity. That was the only way I could describe it.

His face was dead serious as his eyes bored into mine. His eyes were smoldering. The bright topaz of his eyes had darkened to a deep golden color. I felt my breathing hitch. We took each other's hand and his other arm wrapped around my waist pulling tight against him. My arm went to his shoulder.

Then the music began and we danced. Together, as one. The connection between us made feel ready to combust with the love radiating not only from myself but from him as well. I guess I had done a terrific job choosing.

_Your just too good to be true. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much._

I swear my heart stopped for a split second as I realized that both he and I were singing the lyrics. And not absentmindedly. No, we were singing _to_ each other.

And we continued.

_At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

The tears flowed freely now. I was just so _happy_. I couldn't contain my love and excitement at the finality of today's events. It was unfathomable. Edward was _mine_. Forever. And I loved him so much.

The song continued. As the song picked up speed, so did our energy and dancing.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright,_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely night._

Edward twirled me around gracefully. To think, me. Graceful. Who knew?

But I never tripped once. It was absolute bliss and perfection. A euphoria of sorts.

I was with my soul mate, my lover, my mate, my husband. And we had eternity.

************************************************************************

Renee's POV

I watched as my daughter and son-in-law took control of the dance floor, leaving behind them hard footsteps to follow. No one really wanted to go out and dance after something so wonderful and intimate had taken place.

My eyes and cheeks were drenched with tears. She was no longer my baby Bella. She was Edward's "to have and to hold" throughout their life together. I couldn't help but feel a sort of finality. As if everything would change so drastically from this point onward. I knew of her plans, of the Cullens' secrets. But I would be able to see her eventually, right? This surely couldn't be the…the…_end_? Could it?

As the song came to a close, I realized I would be dancing momentarily. I stood and smoothed my dress and hair. I wiped any tears left in the corners of my eyes.

Alice walked to the mike yet again.

"If we could please have Charlie and Renee on the dance floor. It is time for the parental dances. Midway through the song, I will call out for Carlisle and Esme to take their places. Here is Slipping Through My Fingers by Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried."

I walked forward onto the floor to dance with Edward. He smiled warmly at me and I returned the gesture. He kissed me on the cheek and the song began.

Unfortunately, I had left the tissues on the table.

************************************************************************

Charlie's POV (A/N: I tried to pick the best lyrics from Charlie's pov for this part.)

_School bad in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. _

_Waving goodbye, with an absent-minded smile._

My hands, slightly shaking, took their place at my daughters waist and hand. I felt a rare stinging behind my eyes. I was normally so tough, never an emotional person. I was quite intrapersonal, never saying exactly what I thought. You could even say I was self-conscious.

But most of that had changed when my little girl had at last come to live with me. After seventeen years of only seeing Bella over the summer, I could finally come to know her. And what had I found? A fully mature woman whom I had missed growing up. A very stable, motherly teenage girl that was exactly like me.

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever._

_And without really entering her world. _

She never said much about what she thought or how she felt. I think this is what made the transition so much easier than it could have been.

Despite anything that Edward had ever done to her, I knew that he was the one for my baby. He could take care of, hold her when she cried, laugh when she needed him to, and be her rock. I couldn't have asked for a better man for my daughter.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time._

_I try to capture every minute. _

I sighed as I saw Alice begin to approach the mike preparing to let go of my blessing of a daughter for the last time. I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much, daddy. I'm _so_ glad I came to live with you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

A tear slipped. I let go.

************************************************************************

Bella's POV

_School bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning._

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile…_

The dance ended then. Carlisle hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. I speak for everyone when I say that we have never seen Edward so happy. You have turned his life upside down, therefore making it right-side up. We love you and Esme and I are proud to have you as our daughter."

I felt the tears spill slightly once more. I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much Carlisle. You're amazing. I really can't thank you enough for giving me Edward."

Carlisle looked a little confused by my words, but soon understood, a flash of comprehension crossing his face. He nodded.

I saw Edward place a gentle kiss on Esme's cheek.

Before I knew it, Alice had grabbed Edward and I and was dragging us over to the table with the monstrous cake. I shook me head at its size. Leave it to Alice…

Edward and I cut the cake listening to the cheers of our friends and family that surrounded us.

Edward even braved the cake while we shoved it into each others faces. I was going to aim for the side of his mouth, so he could wipe it off without swallowing it, but then he just had to do it. He took the bite size of cake Alice had handed him and shoved into my face, coating my mouth and chin in white frosting and cake crumbs.

So I hit him smack in the mouth with the cake. It went straight into his mouth and he swallowed without thinking. His eyes went slightly wide, then turned into a playful glare.

After cleaning our faces up Edward pulled me into his chest and whispered into my ear. "You'll pay for that Mrs. Cullen." He snickered a little mischievously. I grinned. I noticed how perfect, how _right_ it sounded for him to call me that.

***

Before I knew it, I was saying goodbye. This was the end, but it was also the beginning. The beginning of my eternity with Edward. And I was scared as hell.

I stepped forward to embrace my father for what could possibly be the last time.

I made the mistake of looking at him with my watery, red and puffy eyes.

I burst into tears and saw small ones of his own fall down his face.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. But one day, I thought. One day I can tell him. It was all I could say to myself to make myself let go of my father. My father who had so graciously accepted me into his house after a sixteen year absence besides the summers. He had taken me in and loved me. He cared for me and protected me. He was everything a father could be and more. I just hopped he and Sue would find happiness because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone.

After wiping the tears from my face for the billionth time, I walked over to my mother. I nearly wept but then realized my mother knew everything. And I would be able to at least be able to tell her what was going on.

It wasn't much help but it did to an extent. I kissed her cheek and hugged Phil. Edward did the same.

I turned to Angela and tears sprung to my eyes once more. I was surprised I wasn't totally dehydrated.

"Ang, I can't thank you enough." I shook my head. "Even when everyone gave up on me, you were there. You are the best friend a girl could ask for." I gave her a huge hug, squeezing her a little to hard. She giggled when we let go.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. I'm so happy we got to know each other. Keep in touch, 'kay? Maybe we'll run into each other one day. You never know." I nodded my head, not letting myself hope.

Edward grasped my hand, and started leading me away.

I turned around to take one last glance of my family. I wish I hadn't. I'm glad I did. My heart tore a thousand times. My heart swelled with love and happiness. So goes the cycle of life. So goes the wheel of the world. As long as I was with Edward, I knew everything would fall into its respectful place.

I looked up at my loves face as he looked down at mine. Never ending bliss.

**A/N****: I think I'll leave it at that. I know the story keeps getting longer than I anticipated, but I already have some of the change written. I'm getting there, just slower than originally planned.**

**Please review? That's all I ask of you…**

**With undying thanks and love for my readers,**

**Amanda**

**P.S. If I gave you Edward Ice Cream, would you review??? Lol.**


	14. Together

**Together**

**A/N****: Wow, I actually got more than one review. But it was still a bit disappointing. To those who haven't been with me the whole ride: I don't care what chapter you review on. Comment on anything! My writing, my jokes (or lack of) (lol), the characters…anything.**

**It's been a while since I've disclaimed, so I think I should.**

**Disclaimer:**** I, Amanda, do not own anything Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the direction of my plot and any **_**original**_** ideas I may come up with.**

**Okay, I'll stop jabbering. Here is the honeymoon! Yay! Finally!**

************************************************************************

Bella's POV

The limo driver drove us to the airport in Seattle. Edward had not told me exactly where we were going. Just that it was somewhere very secluded. I admit I was a bit nervous not knowing our destination, but I trusted my love. He would always keep me safe. He knew what was best for me.

So when we ended up in the terminal for a flight destined for Fairbanks, Alaska, I was – to say the least – perplexed. I looked at him curiously but shrugged and boarded the plane with him.

We had changed before leaving the reception hall. He was in a button-up black shirt and khakis with a heavy, multi-layered jacket hanging over one arm (the other was wrapped around my waist at all times). I was in some rather tight black pants and thermal sweater. I also carried a stylish new parka (according to Alice) on my arm. My uggs – which Alice insisted I wear, saying they were gorgeous on me – weren't my favorite shoe and probably not entirely practical, but I wore them just the same.

We carried no bags or luggage. Everything we needed, Edward said, was at the place we were staying. He had our IDs and such, but other than that, we took nothing with us.

Sometime on the way there I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. He held me close, never letting me go.

He only woke me once when he heard my stomach growling as I slept. I glared a little at him. I was having a perfectly wonderful dream in which Edward and I (both vampires) had stumbled across new hunting ground. I had just smelled a large buck and was about to take off after it when I was nudged into consciousness.

Before I knew it, we were there.

Edward rented a car. While we waited at the counter for the woman to check the computer and give us the keys, I realized her associate (who was supposed to be _helping_) had eyes for only Edward.

My body tensed as I felt the anger and jealousy shock through me. That skank was undressing my husband with her eyes!

I have her a murderous glare, which went unnoticed, seeing as her face was boring into Edward's chest. My husband shifted his weight, probably knowing exactly what she was thinking. Good, I thought. He's uncomfortable, too.

I slapped my left hand on the counter a little too loudly and flaunted my ring right in her face.

She finally snapped out of it. The woman practically turned green with envy as she took in the gorgeous band and diamond on my finger. She tore her eyes away from the ring and Edward to give me a once over that made a smug expression plain on her face. I wanted to slap it right off.

I made a mental note to come back for her when I was a vampire. I wouldn't hurt her, of course. I would just scare her into a hole under a rock somewhere in Siberia.

I chuckled darkly at the morbid thought.

After what felt like ten years, the computer lady found 'Cullen' in the system and gave him the keys. Edward quickly paid her and snatched the keys a bit too fast leaving her a tad frazzled.

We practically tore out of the airport to the parking garage where a very new and very shiny Volvo sat parked only ten yards from us.

We began a long two hour drive to where – according to the signs – a national park was. I frowned, still slightly confused.

After nearly two hours (the last half hour was actually spent in a blinding white snow in which you couldn't see anything), Edward began to slow.

The snow was beginning to stop and I could make out a small gravel road underneath the layer of white.

Eventually we stopped.

Edward turned to look at me. He took our entwined hands and kissed each knuckle on mine. I smiled sweetly in return.

He leaned across the center console and my heart rate quickened.

Without warning I was picked up and put on his lap in less than a second. I let out a small yelp in surprise. But before I could say anything, he had silenced my open mouth with a deep and satisfying kiss.

I felt Edward's lips mold into mine as if we were two puzzle pieces made specifically for each other. His hands moved gently up my arms and down my back. They began to kneed into my lower back making me melt into him.

I swear he would be the death of me, for I would surely combust.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping his hair to bring him as close to me as possible. We were finally at this point, and there was _no way_ I was letting go now.

He pulled back.

"_No_," I growled jerking his head forward. My strength did little and I rolled my eyes because I still had to wait two days till I was strong enough to make me react.

Edward's musical laughter filled the car.

As he spoke, he lifted me out of the car (my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck). Shutting the door, he moved down a small walkway of stepping stones that were surprisingly clear of snow.

"I thought maybe you would like to get out of the cold and into the warmth of our new home."

My jaw dropped.

"Our new…what? You mean we're going to live here? In Alaska?" I was so shocked. I hadn't seen this coming at all.

He frowned. "Are you upset? I'm sorry, I thought you would want to live out a little ways."

I shook my head vigorously. "Of course I want to live her! It's gorgeous and perfect and . . ." I trailed off as I turned my head to look at what he had called our new home.

A home it was. It was beautiful. And it was small. I was surprised to see the size of it, but was entirely pleased. I didn't want a huge home. At least, not unless we were living with the rest of the family.

The house before my eyes was more of a cottage. It was made of large irregular shaped stones. It had a chimney on the right side. In the white, wintry landscape, it was breathtaking. **(A/N: Picture on profile!)**

"Is this one of Carlisle and Esme's houses?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "No. I bought it."

My eyes widened. Edward had bought me (us) a house? My husband – I shivered with pleasure at the name – had bought us our first home. And I couldn't be happier.

I squeezed him around the neck and kissed him passionately.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, it's time to enter our new home together. Ready?"

"I've never been happier, Edward." And we walked through the door.

************************************************************************

That afternoon and evening and night had been beyond belief and beyond comprehension. I truly had never been more euphoric. It all went by a bit too fast, but it was still amazing. Edward and I were together in every possible way, now. It was how it supposed to be. I fell asleep to my wonderful lullaby as my husband sang me to sleep. I was exhausted and felt my body slip into unconsciousness.

A/N: This was supposed to be the end of the chapter. But I modified it so I could give you more at one time. I did this for you, so be happy!

**A/N: Short authors note! I hope you guys liked it! The ideas have been in the making for months (literally). I have never begged and pleaded as much as I am right now.**

**PLEEEEEEAAAASE!!!!!!!! Please review! This is **_**the**_** most important chapter to me. I want ANY feedback I can get!**

**Edward ice cream in store for those who review and a heavy rock thrown at you for those who do not…jk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. Period. End of Story. I own **_**my**_** ideas.**

BPOV

My two days of humanity passed at an incredibly slow rate. Yet when I awoke Tuesday morning, I couldn't help the element of surprise that the time had come. I sighed and rolled to my left without thinking and tumbled right off the feathery bed.

I yelped as I fell into my husband's arms. Granted his body was granite, it surely beat hitting the glistening, brand new wood floor of our bedroom.

I looked at Edward's face and couldn't help but think, _This is right_. Saying 'my husband' out loud or in my head made me glow with excitement and love.

"Good morning, my wife." He smiled my favorite crooked grin. I blushed, but surely not for the last time.

"Good morning, my husband." I leaned in for a chaste kiss but received much more. Before I knew it, we had landed softly on the bed. The kiss deepened into an intense passion. Unwillingly, I pulled away. He growled playfully as I giggled.

"I need to wash up, Edward," I sighed. _My last human moment_, I thought internally.

He placed kisses on my forehead, nose, and mouth, reminding me of our late nights over the past couple of days. Before long though, he rolled off of me.

I got up, slowly making my way to the bathroom and examining everything around me.

The light was rather dim. I washed my face and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I took my hair out of its messy pony-tail and started the hot shower. I took my time, knowing I would never have another moment quite like this one.

I left the bathroom door open. I didn't see the point in closing it, really. Edward was sprawled casually on the bed as he watched me undress and step into the shower, a magical expression of pure happiness across his face.

I smiled to myself as the hot water streamed down my back.

I was miffed at the thoughts pestering me. All were similar. _This is my last shower as a human. This is my last time to get ready in the morning, to sleep, to wake up with Edward beside me. And my last time having to worry about bad breath._ I smiled and giggled almost inaudibly at that last one.

Well I _thought_ so. But apparently my Adonis of a husband had heard. Through the clear glass door of the shower, I saw my love come towards me, smiling a bit.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" he inquired. But before I could answer, he had slipped out of his clothes. Clearly, I had blinked because I missed the action all together.

I grinned widely and blushed. He stepped into the shower with me holding me against him as he trailed feathery (and wet) kisses down up my neck and across my jaw.

I didn't have to do anything. Edward did it all and there was just something so sensual about him washing me. He washed my body with a blue puff that hung on the faucet. He washed and conditioned my hair. All of this was done within just five minutes.

We must have stood there in the shower just holding each other with mild kisses for at least thirty minutes. The water temperature had dropped a few degrees, so Edward immediately turned off the water as soon as he sensed the change.

We dried off and he left me to finish getting ready while he went off to dress and call Carlisle.

_Hmm_, I thought to myself. That was my last shower as a human and I technically never needed to take one again. Though I couldn't see that happening after what just occurred. I would gladly spend hours in their with Edward. Somehow, I knew he would not object.

I put on my favorite clothes to help comfort me. All were things that I had worn since moving to Forks.

A pair of Capri sweatpants, and an ACDC t-shirt that was looking quite worn. Even though it was about forty degrees outside, I slid on flip-flops. Edward kept the heat impossibly high in the little cottage. It made it feel like an abnormally warm spring day in Phoenix.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. No Edward.

But I heard his voice coming from the kitchen. I followed it and found my husband in all his shirt-less glory, making me a hell of a fest and talking on the phone with who I assumed to be Carlisle.

The phone was held against his ear with his shoulder while he flipped pancakes and bacon with each hand.

I licked my lips, my stomach growling.

Edward turned to me and smiled.

I sat at the table and grabbed the syrup, drenching the waffles that sat in front of me. If this was my last meal, then I was taking advantage of it.

Soon Edward was off the phone and bringing me a small stack of blueberry pancakes with bacon strips atop the pile.

As I devoured eggs and toast (I was done with the waffles and sausage), Edward put his chin in his palm while resting his elbow on the table.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way. They'll be here as an extra precaution. Just in case."

I nodded, smiling. I didn't mind. It seemed only natural that they would be there to see it all happen.

"When they get here," Edward continued with a weary expression I didn't understand, "I'm going to go hunt. It's another precaution. I don't want to take chances. Your life whether mortal or immortal isn't a gambling chip."

I grinned softly and got up to sit on his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"Eat, enjoy," he commanded. I didn't hesitate.

About twenty minutes, twelve waffles and pancakes, six eggs, seven pieces of bacon and sausage and half a loaf of toasted bread, and three glasses of orange juice later, I was lying on the couch feeling like the size of a whale. Carlisle was reading and Esme was inspecting some blue prints for the next family move. It wasn't really for another year, but she was remodeling. Edward had just left with a promise to be back as soon as possible.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I awoke to a musical, velvety-voiced angel that would chase away any bad dream. I grinned goofily and brought his lips to mine with a tug of his bronze hair.

"How are you," Edward asked, emotion pouring out of his voice.

"Mmm," I said, content. Then I remembered what was coming. My eyes flew open. My body froze.

Edward stiffened ever so slightly.

I relaxed myself and smiled tentatively.

Edward returned the gesture, his eyes tight.

I gripped his hand as firmly as I could and sat up.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, his voice small, making him seem vulnerable. I could tell he was worried, but determination was evident in the deep set lines of his face.

I nodded confidently. We stood and walked to the bedroom, he holding me against his granite chest.

I laid down on the bed which now was covered in hospital sheets.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice came from the corner of the room. I jumped, having not seen him and his wife.

My husband turned his had slowly to his adoptive father.

"Remember who you are, son."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "I know what I am, Carlisle."

Carlisle raised a single brow. "No, Edward. Not what. _**Who**_. Remember _who_ you are. A son, a husband, a brother, a friend…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Mine," I whispered, finishing the sentence. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

His eyes became fierce and smoldering, determination taking over his face.

"I love you."

And that was the last thing I remember before my world went black with fire.


	15. The Unexpected

The Unexpected

EPOV

No problems arose when I bit into my lovely Bella's flesh. Before allowing myself the pleasure of swallowing her blood, I had Carlisle wash my mouth out. I didn't wish to make a monster of my self. I held too much respect for my love than to drink her blood.

Once Carlisle finished with me, I froze. I was next to the bed instantly.

"Carlisle," I said frantically. Something was wrong, very wrong. But I couldn't quite place it.

Carlisle walked forward, confused. "What is it Edward?"

He froze and I stiffened in response. Then it hit me.

"Sh-She's not moving…" I stuttered.

"Or screaming," Carlisle whispered.

_Yes_, I thought. _Something was __very__ wrong._

In fact, Bella looked as if she was sleeping. Her breathing was slow and deep, peaceful even. Her heart rate had decreased slightly, as it always does when she falls asleep at night. Just by looking at her, you wouldn't (couldn't) begin to guess she was becoming a vampire.

All of us—with the exception of Alice—remembered how we had writhed and screamed in agony, begging and pleading to die and not realizing we, indeed, _were_ dying.

As I stared at my love who lay still, I couldn't help feeling flabbergasted.

Esme came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

_It's going to be okay, Edward. Maybe this is a good thing._

Sweet Esme. Of course she would be the optimistic one.

I kissed my mother's cheek and walked to the bed. I grabbed Bella's hand. But it wasn't enough.

I laid down next to her and cradled her small, fragile body against mine. I didn't know who I was comforting more. Myself or my wife who still did not move.

Her body lay limp before me.

********

18 hours, 47 minutes, and 12 seconds after my teeth had punctured her lovely skin, she awoke.

But not really.

Her eyes opened. My body stiffened.

She wiggled out of my grasp and walked to the corner of the room where an arm chair sat. She plopped down and stared out the window next to her.

I looked at her, dumbfounded.

Her heart beat had slowed to nearly nothing and it had been less than a day. Carlisle was getting nowhere with ideas and theories. And me…well I was too consumed with worry, grief, and endless confusion.

It was as if she was locked inside her head. No emotion showed through. It was scary.

I walked forward to her. Kneeling in front of her, I took her hand and laid my head in her lap. She did not react in the slightest, her heart beat as slow as ever.

********

_Oh my…Surely not already_.

I froze for the thousandth time. I had done so in response to every single movement made in this small cottage.

Carlisle and Esme dashed into the room.

We had all heard it. The faint stutter of the heart that signifies the end of the change. The end of mortality.

Some time in the last three hours, Bella had moved back to the bed. She curled into a small ball, wrapping her arms around her legs.

I stared at her, desperately wishing this confusion to end. It was the worst kind of torture.

Her eyes, which had opened and closed many times, flickered open.

********

BPOV

As the fire in my veins diminished rather quickly, lapping less frequently at my skin and more intensely at my heart. I began to become more aware of what was around me.

My eyes were closed, but it did not impair me. My hearing was acute. I could even sense the approach of another being. Actually, it was three beings.

Suddenly, I knew their names. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. My family.

Then it hit.

Everything that had happened that day—or was it three days ago?—came flooding back. Though only slightly fuzzy.

I finally let my eyes open slowly. I blinked several times. The light from the window was so bright it almost hurt.

The first thing my eyes focused upon was Edward. My husband, my eternal love. He stood before me, a young, flawless face.

He gasped, "Carlisle!"

Then I looked passed him. I saw everything. Individual beams of light. The exact contours of Edward's face. I thought he was beautiful before; boy, had I misjudged.

My eyes focused in on Carlisle's polo. I could see the detail of the threads that were weaved together.

I was fascinated.

"Bella, honey," Edward spoke cautiously.

I frowned. Why was he acting odd? I guess I must have screamed so much I scared him.

I was about to blush but…I couldn't.

My eyebrows furrowed.

Edward lifted his hand to my cheek and I sat up.

"Edward," I started, taking his face in my hands. "What's wrong? Did I scare you that badly? Was I so loud that you regret your decision? Because I promise, I'm okay and I would change _nothing_." I smoothed the wrinkles in his face.

He started shaking his head, his eyes were filled with ancient grief.

I couldn't bare it any longer. I _had _to know what was wrong with him.

"Tell me." I commanded.

Now, looking back, I suppose my voice did change a bit as I spoke those two fateful words, but at the time, all I cared about was Edward. I wanted nothing more than to heal what ever hurt he had.

Then something odd happened.

Edward's eyes glazed over.

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other and back to Edward and I.

"You weren't screaming."

I was shocked. Not at what he was saying, but the fact that he said it without argument. The normal Edward would have been stubborn, trying to "protect" me from whatever the reality was. He would have fought to keep it from me. Eventually I would have worn him down, but nevertheless…he had come right out with it.

"You just laid there. Like you were sleeping."

My eyes widened as he relayed this news to me.

"At one point, you walked to the chair and sat down, staring out the window, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It was like you were just really deep in thought."

I looked at Carlisle, confused beyond reason. How could I not scream? There _had_ been fire. Lots of it. I thought I had screamed.

Then I saw Edward's eyes begin to focus on me again, the dazed, cloudy look gone.

"Bella?" He questioned. He was perplexed, too.

"Carlisle?" We both asked at the same time. I giggled.

I jumped slightly at the sound of my laugh. It was quite musical; similar to Alice and Rose's.

Carlisle smiled softly but began to speak. "Well, it's quite interesting, really."

"Edward is right. You had minimal reaction to the transformation. But what perplexes me the most is how _quick_ the change was."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it three days?"

Carlisle shook his head, his face serious. "No, it took less than a day. It's been 21 hours since Edward bit you."

I froze. My mind was racing with incoherent, broken thoughts.

"So, I'm a freak?" I was hurt. Why couldn't I be like everyone else? Why did I have to be different?

All three of them chuckled lightly.

"Hardly, Bella," Esme said. "We just don't understand how it happened."

"I do have my theories of course," Carlisle broke in.

"Care to elaborate?" I snapped slightly after he did not continue.

"It may be that you were ready and so willing to become a vampire, that you body held no resistance."

I nodded, accepting his explanation.

Edward turned to me again. "There's also the never ending mystery of your eyes." His hand came up to touch my eye lids softly.

I broke from his grasp and went to the bathroom to see what he was talking about. I got there instantaneously. It startled me, and I probably would have lost my balance, except I couldn't. _Finally_, I thought sarcastically, _I can move without tripping over air._

I flipped the light switch and was once again blinded. I shielded my eyes with my hand. I laughed. The light which I had thought so dim this morning was now over powering with my sensitive eyes.

My eyes adjusted almost instantly, though.

I looked at my reflection, having already braced myself for my change in appearance. It still shocked me though. But despite my white, creamy skin and flawless features, I saw something much more baffling.

I gasped as I stared at my eyes.

A brilliant, bright topaz with never ending depth. There were no shadows beneath my eyes either.

"What?" I asked myself. I didn't think anyone had heard me. I had spoken so softly. But of course my husband was a vampire, so he heard.

He was by my side in a second, arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked at him in the mirror. "Why are my eyes gold, Edward? Shouldn't they be red?"

"Well, yes? But seeing as you are so unique and taking Carlisle's theory into account, it actually makes sense."

I nodded, still astonished.

Edward stiffened as if a sudden thought had just occurred to him.

"What?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Um, well what does 'thirsty' feel like?"

"Well," he hesitated, "your throat burns and your mind has a hard time focusing. Also, just the thought of blood can make you a bit animalistic."

I went through the mental checklist. Burning? No. Hard to focus? No. Animalistic? Definitely no.

I shook my head. "I feel fine."

Edward took my hand and went back to Carlisle and Esme who had relocated to the living room now.

The speed I felt every time I moved was exhilarating.

"She's not thirsty," Edward stated.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, turning to me.

I nodded.

"Huh, well them," Carlisle trailed off.

"That's it?!" Edward exclaimed. "Your not even going to _think_ about it? For the love of all you consider holy, Carlisle! The pieces aren't fitting together! Why are you so calm about this?"

Carlisle stared Edward down. "I'm calm, Edward," he replied icily, "because it does us no good whatsoever to get worked up about this."

"Calm down Edward." I looked up at his face and saw that same glassy look in his eye. Huh…

The doorbell rang.

My head snapped up to look at the door wondering who on earth would come all the way into the forest in the snow besides a bunch of crazy vampires.

And that was exactly it.

Edward snapped out of his momentary reverie and grinned, letting the gesture reach his eyes for the first time since I had awoken.

I heard a bunch of bickering outside and rolled my eyes.

I kissed my husband deeply before trotting off to open the door, with him behind me.

I was confident in who was behind the door because only one person would know this early that I was awake.

"Open the door Eddie! I want to slap your new vampire of a wife for not telling us she was awake so early!"

I heard a playful burly laugh that could only belong to my teddy bear of a big brother-in-law.

I heard a big "ow" and "what the hell?" as who I assumed to be Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head.

"Alice dear, stop bouncing. You're making _me_ want to squeal."

I laughed, hearing the tinkling bells sound coming from my throat.

Edward wrapped his arms protectively around my waist as I turned the knob and opened the front door of our home.

My new siblings gasped. Except for Alice. She knew what was coming. She settled for a shriek and tackling me.

**A/N****: Well there you have it! The change has finally been posted! No I DEMAND reviews because this was a bitch to write. These ideas had been swirling in my head for months! Seriously, how hard is it to click the little review button! I know you want to! **

**More updates soon I hope!**

**Thanks for the tons of hits! Just review!**


	16. Hiatus

-1**My dear readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that, for now, The Beginning of Eternity will be going on hiatus. I've had the worst of writer's block. I will sometime return, though.**

**Also, I have not received many reviews the last few chapters. It has been rather discouraging. I don't know if any of you all write, but if you do, you know the satisfaction that comes with reviews and how disappointing in can be to not receive any at all. **

**So I do feel like, for the time being, I need to give the story a rest. I suppose I will finish it one day, but it has been a long journey.**

**If you are totally opposed to this decision, feel free to review or PM me. There are some deeper reasons for stopping that I don't wish to get into here, but would be willing to share with those who show interest. **

**Reading recommendations:**

**Anything by Jayeliwood (she is amazing!)**

**Anything by Twilightgirl61692 (very original writing and ideas!)**

**Also, I am currently co-writing a story called "Laws of Attraction" with Twilightgirl61692. However it is under the penname ElleMackProductions.**

**We have been busy writing and a new update is on its way.**

**Hope you guys don't hate me!**

**You loving writer,**

**Amanda aka x0xDrumMajorx0x**


	17. Family

Family

**A/N****: So, I don't know if any of you have heard of this little thing called irony. If so, you know how much of a bitch it can be. If not, well then you'll learn and bless your heart. Because it is definitely the crappiest thing ever. Except right now, because it is the best thing to ever happen to me.**

**You see, I felt like I was getting no where just sitting around with writer's block. So I decided to go on hiatus because I didn't want people thinking I dropped off the face of the earth. (I've really just been **_**crazy**_** busy and unable to brainstorm…)**

**I posted the author's note and got this insane urge to write! Not to mention I got an awesome heart-felt review from a reader that just made my heart swell and want to keep writing just for her! So this chapter is dedicated to Naezee.**

**Also a ginormous thanks to my other reviews for the last few chapters:**

**Sleepingbella3**

**Dfergz**

**My bff Olivia**

**Violette de Musique**

**TheresBeautyInTheBreakdown**

**Also many more!**

**Thanks for being my inspiration, guys!**

**Enjoy!!**

BPOV - 3 Months After the Change

It had been a very quick three months. I had hunted. Once. I only went because the whole family decided to go. I wanted the experience. But not once had my throat burned in the past three months. I did not need to hunt.

And according to Carlisle, I may never need to. It's odd. I had tasted the blood and it was fine. No real difference. My body didn't crave the blood, but it did not reject it either.

I wasn't too concerned. I was doing fine.

Since my change, Edward and I had settled in nicely to our new home. A piano sat in the far corner of the living room. It took up most of the space, but I didn't care because Edward played for me.

I stared out the window, sitting on the seat. I'm sure outside it would seem pure white to a human. But I could see details. I saw the trees and the few animals outside in the pure white powdery snow.

It is nearing the end of November and Edward and I are planning on making a trip to see my mother for Thanksgiving.

Renee is quite excited to see us. Because she knows, I feel so much more comfortable. I can see her whenever I please.

But I have to admit I'm a tad nervous. She hasn't seen me since the wedding reception.

I'm afraid I'll frighten her.

Edward keeps reassuring me that she will accept me no matter what, but I know that if she's anything like every other human I've come in contact with, she may not act to rationally.

I had been out of the house a handful of times. Alice is quite the persistent shopper. The fact that I was a newborn did nothing to deter her from taking me out in public just a month and a half after I had been changed.

*Flashback*

_The pixie stood in front of me jumping up and down like a pogo stick. I giggled a little, still a bit shocked at the tinkling sound it made._

"_Please, Bella? Please, please, please!!" I rolled my eyes at her insistence and nodded in agreement. Alice and I were home alone while the rest hunted and we were rather bored._

_I was nervous most definitely. I had not been in contact with humans yet. But Carlisle had mentioned that I could possibly be immune to humans. I thought it not very likely, but decided to test the theory. _

_Alice's face went blank, her eyes glazing over. I waited patiently for the vision to pass._

_Her face lit up as she came back down to earth. "You'll be fine, Bella! No problems or anything! It's amazing!"_

_I laughed, but it was slightly forced. Sometimes her visions were…subjective. I still had to tread carefully._

_We turned to leave, but when I opened the door, there stood Edward. And his face was livid._

"_What is _wrong_ with you Alice?!" he hissed._

_Rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips, Alice bit back. No one messed with her plans for shopping. She just might rip his limbs off. Literally. From stories I've heard, she really _had_ done that… I made a mental note at the time to never get on Alice's bad side._

"You_, my brother, have no say in this matter! I saw the future and she will do just fine! She's not a porcelain doll anymore Edward!"_

"_That's my point, Alice! She hasn't been trained for this. She could attack someone with out a single thought. It's pure instinct!"_

_That's when I decided to jump in. Had he no faith in me?_

"_Edward," I said softly, feeling worthless. "Do you not trust me? Don't you think I could control myself? I mean, think of what Carlisle said! I probably won't even feel the desire to…kill someone."_

_Edward's face stayed stony._

"_But we don't know that for sure! Of course I trust _you_. It's your newborn instincts I don't trust!"_

_I had had enough. He was being unreasonable. I had to do it. He left me no choice. I didn't like doing it. My gift was for extreme circumstances only. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. It made me feel guilty. But he needed to chill._

_I took a deep breath._

"_Edward, stop. I'll be fine. Stop fighting with me and Alice. We'll be fine."_

_I watched Edward's eyes glaze over and I felt like crying non-existent tears._

_Alice had a triumphant grin on her face. "Alice," I hissed. "I feel bad enough about this. Stop!"_

_Before I knew it, her eyes began to fog up as well. Damn._

_My control over this was still shaky. I needed to work with Carlisle more._

_Edward and Alice came to around the same time. _

_I looked at them guiltily. Alice glared slightly. Edward had a sheepish look on his face._

"_Sorry, love," he said. _

_I shrugged. "I did what needed to be done." He chuckled._

"_May I at least come with you two?" he asked. _

_I considered letting him beg, but I had put him through enough. So, I nodded instead._

"_Come on!" Alice grumbled. We headed to her brilliant yellow Porsche._

_We circled the parking lot at Evergreen Mall in Fairbanks for a few minutes before going in. I swear we were dragged into every store possible. Coach, Nordstrom's, and countless others. _

_We came out with more clothes and accessories than we had at home. Of course, Alice couldn't just shop for me and her. She shopped for everyone. _

_Luckily with me being a vampire, I did not tire and it did not hurt to carry the bags. Though, Edward ended up carrying most of them, because he was being nice._

_We had been there for four straight hours, and not once had a human tempted me. Sure, I smelled them. And yes it was overwhelming. They smelled wonderful. But no desire to kill or drink their blood came with the scents. _

_I was quite proud of myself and I could tell Edward was as well._

_The real test came when Alice made me pay for a stack of clothes for Emmett. I swallowed feeling a bit nervous. Alice smiled encouragingly and Edward had his arm around my waist. It wasn't a restraining arm. It was simply a loving gesture. It gave me strength._

"_Good morning, miss," the sales clerk greeted._

"_And to you," I responded politely._

"_Did you find everything alright?" _

"_Yes, I did."_

"_That's a lot of clothes you have there. Are they for your husband?" I'm sure he was confused when looking at the size on the tag and taking glances at Edward._

_I giggled softly. "No, they are for my brother. An early birthday present." _

_The man's eyes sparkled when I laughed and he zoned out. _

"_I see." He finally responded after shaking his head, slightly disoriented. _

_I bit my lip, trying not to laugh too hard._

"_That'll be $124.54." _

_I opened my purse and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and a fifty dollar bill. The guy's eyes widened a bit. I don't think he was expecting cash._

_Our hands brushed as I handed him the money. I felt Edward stiffen and the man snatched the money a bit quicker than what I think he intended._

_His hand was warm. That's all I noticed._

_I took the change from the clerk. "Thank you, have a great day." I proceeded to give him a dazzling smile. _

_He seemed to teeter a bit on the spot, his jaw slack. I bit my lip again._

_Alice grabbed the bag and we all walked out of the store. _

_Finally we headed back to the car. _

"_Love, I can't believe it. I'm so proud of you!"_

"_There isn't much to be proud of. It didn't affect me at all."_

"_Still, Bella, you did great."_

_I smiled shyly. "Let's go home. Only Alice could wear a vampire so thin."_

_Alice stuck her tongue out at me. My sister was such a child. And I love her just the way she is._

*End Flashback*

I continued to stare at the window until I heard a familiar sound coming from the bedroom.

Rolling my eyes, I stood and followed the sound.

Leaning against the door jamb I spoke to my husband rather firmly.

"Edward that is _quite enough_. You are always pacing. Just relax. I am doing fine, no worries."

"Actually," Edward started, looking a bit sheepish, "It's not that. You see…" I don't know if I'd seen Edward looking this awkward before.

"Tanya's coming for Christmas." I stiffened. My nostrils flared.

Regardless of Edward's opinion of Tanya, I knew that she was relentless. Thank goodness the Denali coven had been unable to come to the wedding. Kate had called Carlisle to express their regrets at the last minute. Needless to say, I had been relieved to put off the meeting.

I put my face in my hands and heaved a sigh. Edward embraced me and kissed my forehead.

"Try not to worry, Bella."

I felt anger flash through me. "How am I not supposed to worry, Edward?! It's the relentless, beautiful, perfect Tanya!" I was snarling now. _No one_ was going to take Edward from me. I would fight to the death for him. "I will not let her take you from me Edward! I won't!"

Edward pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "I was worried you would react like this. I do not think you really have anything to worry about, love. I do not have the least bit of feelings for her."

"I _will_ fight for you Edward!" I repeated my thoughts to him.

"As I would for you, sweetheart. But I promise everything will be fine. Shall we pack? We really should leave tonight to make good time."

I nodded. My mother was expecting us around 11 AM tomorrow. It was 6 PM right now. We had plenty of time, but we were meeting the rest of the family at eight and then going hunting before we left. I hadn't hunted in several weeks (seeing as I didn't really need to) and was looking forward to spending time with everyone.

I packed several long sleeved shirts, sweaters, and jeans. We didn't want to risk exposure to the sun with so many people around. Even though it was Florida, I was never hot or cold anymore, so I never had to dress for the weather.

After strapping our packs to our backs, Edward and I locked up the house and prepared to run. We interlaced fingers and dashed away to south Oregon where we would be hunting. There a was a good sized forest with plenty to feed off of.

I loved the feeling of the wind against my face and hair. Sometimes it made me feel flabbergasted as I looked back at the first time Edward had dashed through the dense trees with me on his back. I had been sick then. Now, I couldn't get enough of it.

Several hours later, Edward and I began to slow. I picked up Carlisle and Esme's trail and we followed it. Eventually, Alice and Jasper's scents could be detected. Emmett's and Rosalie's had been muddled in as if they had crossed the trail, but had not followed it precisely.

Finally, we reached a clearing that harbored my wonderful family. I embraced Carlisle and Esme. Emmett tackled me. In response I growled playfully and pushed him effortlessly off of me.

He laughed like the bear he is and ran over to Rosalie. I smiled at her from afar and then started over to where she stood talking with Alice. I hugged her briefly. Before listening to what they were talking about.

Of course; shopping.

"Can we get on with the hunting already?" I heard Emmett whine.

Everyone laughed joyously.

I closed my eyes as I relied on my ears and, most of all, sense of smell.

Scents of the forest wafted across my face and into my nose. The evergreens and deciduous trees smelled heavenly. Suddenly wave of a familiar scent overcame the natural vegetation odors. Deer.

Despite everyone else's favorites, deer had been the one I had taken to. I loved the majestic animal's simplistic taste. I had tried the mountain lion and bear, but neither had pleased me -- much to my husband and brother-in-law's dismay. Alice had an infatuation with water animals. She loved going to the beach. Rosalie favored the large, tropical birds of South America. But since we almost never went there, she enjoyed the bears like Emmett and the deer alongside of me.

I took off at the speed of light. It seemed that this time no one followed me. I actually loved hunting alone. It was peaceful.

I came upon the animal slowly without making a sound.

I sped forward and quickly snapped its neck, killing the helpless creature instantly. I never relished the thought of killing another animal (of sorts).

I quickly drained the animal of its blood. I felt full, though I never felt empty in the first place.

Satisfied, I raced off to find my husband.

I crept up behind him. He had just finished off two bucks, both twice the size of the one I had tracked.

I pounced. Edward had not seen or heard me coming; I caught him totally off guard.

We rolled in the grass a bit. He immediately realized it was me and it turned into a game. Who could pin the other quickest. So we continued until both of us had one twice. We ended with him on top. He peppered my face, neck, and chest with kisses. I giggled a bit too loudly and before we knew it we were surrounded by his family. This sent me into another round of embarrassed giggles. Edward chuckled at my mood.

We stood and walked over to everyone else.

Before Emmett could open his mouth to make a stupid joke I saw as Alice's eyes turned foggy and she turned quite still.

We all stood nervously waiting for her to become aware once more.

Alice gasped and she pulled out of her vision. "Bella," she said sadly, but nervously. "Your father's been invited to Thanksgiving at your mother's. He'll arrive shortly before us."

**Oops! Was that a cliffy? Haha, well I guess it is…**

**I'm feeling more inclined to write now. I have brought forth some hard times for Bella to get through. I had a lot of fun writing a hunting scene for the first time. ****The whole Tanya thing will be a one-shot on its own and now Bella must face the inevitable: telling her father the truth. Drama, Drama! Review please por favor or s'il vous plait whichever you please! Lots of love, Amanda**


	18. Telling Charlie

_**Hey guys! I've written all of these chapters together so I can post them close together. I hope you enjoy.**_

Telling Charlie

BPOV

To say the least, I was feeling faint -- a hard feat to accomplish being a vampire and all. I sat down on a log nearby. I my face in my hands and sighed. Edward walked over to me, placing a loving arm around my waist. I took advantage of his proximity and laid my pounding head on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" I moaned into his shoulder.

"What you've always done, my Bella. You will stand strong and tell him the truth."

"You know my father, Edward. He will not take it well."

"You do have an option, Bells," Alice piped up. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What better alternative could I _possibly_ have? Unless--

"Your 'advantage,' Bella," Alice stated using air quotes.

"Of course," I said, slapping my forehead. "But do you really think that is the best option?"

My whole family seemed to agree. I looked at Carlisle in particular. He nodded before speaking.

"This is best mostly because it avoids a large scale fight that I am sure neither you or your father want to go through. It will not keep him from resenting the fact, but he will have to accept it. Jasper will be there to keep him calm as well. Also Edward will be able to pass to you any information your father may be thinking. It is possible, though not likely, that he would accept it without your gift."

I, as Edward and the rest of the family, respected Carlisle's opinion above all else. He was right.

I nodded my head and stood.

"Perhaps we should go," Edward said, voicing my own thoughts.

We all grabbed our packs and linked hands with our respective spouses. And we were off, the familiar burst of air feeling refreshing and clearing my head.

Many hours passed before we reached the northern Florida border. I loved the sunlight streaming through the trees. The way my skin sparkled alongside the rest of my family's, particularly Edward. It just felt _right_.

As we entered town, we had to take extra precaution. Carlisle and Edward rented a couple of cars. Naturally, Edward had chosen the shiniest, most silver Volvo he could find. Carlisle had settled for a very ostentatious red Mercedes. This surprised me a bit. He was a very reserved person. But when I discovered that Alice was the one riding with him and Esme, it all made sense.

With Emmett and Rosalie in the back, we headed off the my mother's house.

As we pulled up I saw a nice green Eclipse. Apparently Phil had been making more money than he had in Phoenix. They had moved since the last time I had been to see my mom and the house was a beautiful yellow two story. It was a modern colonial style. I loved it and was slightly taken aback that my mother had picked it. She usually went for something more…extravagant, to say the least.

I braced myself as Edward put his arm around my waist as we ascended the small set of stairs to the front door, the others behind us.

I rang the doorbell and within five seconds, the front door was flung open and there stood my mother. She was practically bursting with excitement.

Her eyes widened as I saw her take in my appearance. I stiffened a little under her scrutiny but relaxed when she smiled widely.

Phil came to stand behind her, wearing a large grin himself.

I stepped forward and embraced my mother. I hadn't had much physical contact with humans so far, so I was sure to be extra careful when hugging my mom. I followed suit with Phil.

"Well, come in everyone! I'm so excited you could all come."

As everyone stepped over the threshold and greeted each other, I grabbed my mom's arm softly and asked for a word in the kitchen. She led the way into a massive, superfluous room. I was astonished. My mother couldn't cook and she had a kitchen like _this_? I couldn't believe my eyes.

But I didn't let the shock distract me. "Mom, why did you invite dad?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How do you-? Oh, of course! Alice. Darn it, I thought I could surprise you!"

"Oh it was a surprise alright," I responded a bit harshly. "You know dad doesn't know! Why would you put me in that position? Do you really want to hear him flip out on me? Or worse: have a heart attack when he sees me?"

My mom bit her lip. Clearly, I had gotten the habit from her.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't even think of that! I just thought you'd be happy to see your father after so many months!"

"I _do_ want to see my father. I love Charlie. I just…I don't know. I know how he is, and he won't take to the…erm…_ news_ too well."

My mom nodded. "I _am_ sorry, Bella. I just didn't think. But at least it will all be out in the open now." She gave me a hopeful smile.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go talk to everyone. Figure out a plan."

"Plan?" my mom asked as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes, a plan. Because. despite Carlisle being a doctor, I'd rather have my father in good health."

"Oh," she stated softly.

Everyone was spread amongst the living room furniture. Edward sat on the couch in the corner of the room by the window. A ray of sunshine shone through the clear glass illuminating his skin and making it sparkle. My glittering husband. How I loved him so.

I joined him, perching on his lap. I turned my arm in different directions under the sunlight. My mother and Phil watched, transfixed on the seemingly diamonds imbedded into my skin.

"So," I began, bringing my attention to the subject at hand. "We managed to beat Charlie here, thank goodness."

Carlisle spoke then. "Bella, I think it would be best to tell him immediately. We'll sit him down and Jasper will start to calm him. Slowly at first, but if needed, he can strengthen the 'doses.' Make sure that you start to explain _before_ you unleash your gift, Bella. We don't want to subject him to that too early."

My mother cocked her head in confusion. "What gift?"

I smiled at my mother's naïveté. "I have a gift, mom. Just like Alice, Jazz, and Edward. I command. If I say what I wish with purpose, the person to whom I am speaking is forced to oblige. For an example, if Edward was keeping something from me -- which I'm sure he wouldn't--" I gave my husband a pointed look, "I could simply say 'tell me' and his eyes glaze over and he has to follow my orders. Of course I do not take advantage of it."

"So it's like mind control?" Phil asked.

"Not exactly," I replied. "It's really limited. I suppose I could make anyone do just about anything. But I haven't tested it much. I don't use it unless I have to."

Emmett piped up all of a sudden. Never a good sign.

"Ooh! Bella! Do me! Do me!! Please?" I grinned at the double meaning his words held.

"Of course, Em!" I looked at Emmett's eyes and commanded "Quack like a duck."

And low and behold, he did. His eyes glazed over in the too familiar fashion.

"Quack!" Came Emmett's voice. "Quack, Quack!" He said over and over again.

The whole family burst out into joyous, hysterical laughter. I slid off of Edward's lap and onto the floor, clutching my sides, giggling. It had been a long time since I had laughed this hard.

Eventually Emmett snapped out of it. A sheepish expression was plastered across his face. Finally, I got my revenge for the thousands of jabs Emmett made towards me and Edward.

"Are you happy now, Bella?" he snapped. He was mostly angry because Rosalie was laughing almost as hard as I was.

"Yes, very!" I exclaimed, trying to stifle my giggles. Edward was still chuckling behind me.

A knock suddenly sounded from the front door.

My entire family (my mother and Phil included) froze. Edward and I recovered first, standing. Phil and my mom followed suit and we trudged to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Renee opened the door.

And there my father stood, stooping down to fix the zipper on his old suitcase. He straightened and raised his eyes to look at what stood before him.

His jaw dropped.

"B-Bella?" He stuttered.

I gave him a sweet, yet apologetic smile and responded, "Yes, daddy. It's me."

Charlie's eyes danced across the faces of the four of us who were in the door way. We backed up into the foyer to let him in.

As my father entered his eyes fell upon the rest of my family who were peering quite conspicuously from around the corner of the living room at the situation in front of them.

As Renee shut the door, Charlie spoke. "What happened to you?" His voice seemed to be a mix of disgust and awe. What an odd combination.

I glared slightly and crossed my arms before responding a bit tartly, "What makes you think something happened, Charlie?"

"Well, your…it…skin…beautiful," he stumbled across his words.

I sighed, knowing there was no way around the conversation which had developed poorly.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go talk with everyone in the living room."

Charlie slowly made his way to the couch. I sat next to him on Edward's lap. Everyone sat with their respective partners in various places around the room.

Taking a deep breath, I began.

"Ch-Dad, there's something very important I have to tell you. I'm a vampire. Edward, his whole family, and I are all vampires."

Then the strangest thing happened. I had expected the need of my gift to calm down an irate Charlie. But nothing of the kind happened. In fact, the total opposite occurred. He went pale. Deathly pale. Almost as pale as myself. And, to be frank, it scared the living crap out of me.

"Dad?" I asked quickly. "Are you okay?"

Renee interjected as well. "Charlie, don't take this too hard. She's your little girl. Don't react like me. I don't want to put her through that again." My mom was practically pleading with him.

"Wait, what? You…you _knew_ about this?!" That's when he started getting angry.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my father to be more upset about being left in the dark rather than me being a man-eating, undead freak.

"Yes," I interrupted, sparing everyone of a potential fight. "Now, can we _please_ talk about this civilly?"

My mother nodded despite my dad's grunt.

"Okay," I began, "When we first moved to Forks…"

I told the story. It was long and well known among the rest of us. I kept details to a minimum, only telling necessary facts about vampires and what had happened to me over the past two years.

"You mean you were in Phoenix running from a _vampire?!_" Charlie burst suddenly. He had gone a while in silence. "And you were in _ITALY_?!"

I nodded my head, not speaking out of guilt. Why had I never told him before? This was ridiculous. I could have saved my family so much grief. And the countless fights we had? They wouldn't have even happened. Sure, the initial shock would've been awful. But in the long run, wouldn't it have been better?

I began to sob. Hard. The guilt weighed heavily on my heart and I couldn't take the pressure any more. Naturally, I couldn't produce tears, but the dry sobbing that I had watched some of my family do once or twice was much worse. The release that came with tears was much better.

Edward cradled me against his chest and Charlie raised a tentative hand. He patted my back awkwardly. "Bells," he said desperately, "please don't be upset. I promise I'm not mad. I just—"

"No, Dad. It's okay. This is my entire fault. I just always worried about what was best for you. And I thought you would be better off not knowing. Mom only found out by accident. I'm sure we would have told you both eventually any way. But I guess this way was better?" The last statement came out more as a question.

"I agree," Edward piped up for the first time. I pecked him quickly on the lips as a thank you. I got up and hugged my father. Surprisingly, he returned the gesture warmly. I moved on to each person in my now large family. I couldn't be luckier.

Here, surrounded by every family member (human or not), I knew that my dreams had really come true. And truly, I was grateful. I had gotten everything I could possibly want.

_A/N: So here you have the last chapter. *tear* I can't believe it's actually done. There is an epilogue. And it is short; just a summation of the end of the break and a happy ending note. Thanks for sticking with me till the end, you guys! It means a lot!_


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: Here you have it! The Finale! *sobs*

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I am not Stephenie Meyer, then I worry for you…

The long weekend of Thanksgiving went by in a flash. We didn't cook much seeing as only three people were eating. But we still had so much fun.

Emmett insisted on assisting in the kitchen which led to a small non-damaging fire. He also made sure he teased every person at least a hundred times. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I demonstrated our individual abilities so my father could have a better understanding.

"So you read minds?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied.

"Except Bella's," Alice piped up cheerfully.

"Huh?" my father said.

I laughed lightly at his bluntness. "We don't know for sure, dad. But Carlisle thinks that it's part of my defense. I'm a very introversive person."

"That's true," he replied. "But then how come Edward can read mine? I'm probably more introversive than you, Bells," he said chuckling.

"I'm not sure, dad," I repeated patiently.

"So what am I thinking, Edward?" my dad asked, raising a single eyebrow. The expression was quite comical.

"Why thank you, Charlie," my husband said.

"For what?" I asked, clearly missing something.

"Oh nothing, love," my husband responded sweetly. It infuriated me.

"Oh Bells, leave it alone," my father interjected. He must have been able to tell I wasn't going to let it go.

"Okay! My turn!" exclaimed an overly hyper Alice. Hopping up from her spot on Jasper's lap across the room, Alice proceeded to stand in front of my father and see something.

"What would you like to know, Charlie?" She was bouncing up and down once again. I couldn't help but giggle at her excitement. She was just too funny.

"Um, I don't know. Any suggestions?" I laughed again at my father's inexperience.

"Let's **k**eep **i**t **s**imple **s**tupid, for now Charlie," Alice responded. "Tomorrow's weather should be easy enough." We all watched as Alice's eyes glazed over as if her mind was in some faraway place. She was only 'out of it' for a couple seconds.

"Well, Charlie, you brought a raincoat, right?" Everyone laughed as my father stared at her blankly. Sure enough, it rained the next day.

Jasper came next. He was careful to not tread too heavily on the anger side of Charlie's emotions. He focused mostly on extreme excitement and happiness. Every once in a while, he would make him irritated and then immediately make him laugh hysterically. It was quite entertaining. Emmett enjoyed it immensely.

After a bit it was finally my turn. Because my father's reaction had not been totally out of line, I had managed to not have to use my personal gift on him. This should be interesting.

"Now, daddy, would you rather me have you do something silly like Emmett experienced or just anything?"

"You pick, Bells. I'm not sure what I want."

"Dad," my voice immediately took the tone it always did when I gave a command. "Stand up, do ten jumping jacks, and bark."

And without hesitation, he did. Up he stood, jumping up and down and barking. _(A/N: I couldn't help myself. It's a funnier image than Emmett jumping up and down quacking!) _All of the excitement brought great joy to my family and I just reveled in watching them combat and interact with each other.

We even spent a few hours (in the confines of the backyard fence, of course) outside. Charlie couldn't peel his eyes away from us all. He was baffled. Renee and Phil had only experienced the glittering of our skin once so they were more than eager to see it again.

The time I spent with my family was full of laughter. I was so full of glee I could hardly stand it. We all agreed to reconvene at our family's new house in New Hampshire.

We would be beginning a new journey in another town in a matter of days. I was rather excited. I hadn't been to college yet and that's where Edward and I were headed. We would be staying together with everyone else but Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had enough of school for the time being.

We said good-bye to Charlie first. Next was Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had to leave a few hours ahead to get to work and Esme had a delivery of new furniture coming to the mansion they had been refurbishing in New Hampshire.

Our siblings left the next day so it was just my mom and step-dad with Edward and me. We said a quiet good-bye knowing that we would see them shortly.

I couldn't believe how far my families had come. My dad had reached the point of acceptance and my mom had shown no real fight in my marriage. The Cullens had been as great as ever to me and I couldn't be more grateful.

The end of the year was drawing nearer and with the New Year comes both a fresh start and continuity. I looked forward with a bright smile and anticipation of the happiness to come.

With an end comes a new beginning; the end of high school precedes the start of college; marriage marks a new chapter in life.

And I could handle every second with Edward and my _family _always there by my side. Here lies the beginning of my eternity.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the ride to the end. I'm sorry if it seems abrupt. One day I would like to create a sequel with an actual plot. This one just had a bunch of individual obstacles. I know that I haven't addressed the 'Tanya issue,' but I will in a one-shot. I want it to stand alone but still link with this story.

Review for the final time and make my life so bright! I love you all and thank you for the immense support! For further reading, I have a new story up entitled: Soulmate. Check it out! Thanks bunches, ya'll!

For the last time,

Amanda x0xDrumMajorx0x


End file.
